Le Trésor des Templiers
by Noumea
Summary: Contre son gré, Severus est envoyé par Albus dans la Forêt d'Orient pour ramener un nouveau Maître en Potions. Mais son séjour ne se déroule pas comme prévu...
1. Chapter 1

Après maintes et maintes tergiversations et maintes et maintes corrections, je vous envoie le premier chapitre de ce que je vous mitonne depuis… plus d'un an. Un grand merci à ma fidèle Eladora, pour ses corrections et ses idées délirantes, folles, pour le résumé, pour ce qu'elle est…  
Et un grand merci à Garfieldown qui a fait un boulot considérable, pour ses remarques justes et parfois désopilantes que je m'empresserai de vous faire partager…  
Tout ce que vous reconnaitrez est à Madame JKR…

Chapitre 1 : Invitation

Il s'ennuyait. Albus Dumbledore l'ennuyait. Ses collègues l'ennuyaient. Les cours l'ennuyaient. TOUT l'ennuyait depuis maintenant dix ans. Dix longues années d'ennui...

Après de longs mois de convalescence, la guérison totale suite à l'attaque de Nagini avait laissé Severus Snape dans un état de léthargie profonde. Alors qu'il s'attendait à enfin vivre et respirer librement, il s'était enfermé dans une mélancolie qu'il ne pouvait expliquer et encore moins apaiser.

Quand il ressassait les événements vieux d'une décennie, il était envahi d'une tristesse et d'un serrement de cœur indéfinissable et incompréhensible. Pourtant, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Voldemort n'existait plus, le château de Poudlard avait été reconstruit tel qu'il était, le monde sorcier était en paix, beaucoup plus que celui des moldus...

Quand il s'y laissait aller, la plongée dans ses souvenirs lui laissait un goût amer. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour que la guerre contre les forces du mal soit gagnée. Il avait protégé Harry Potter et tous les élèves. Le contre-sort pour ramener Albus Dumbledore à la vie avait parfaitement fonctionné. Le Dark Lord avait disparu en poussières, les Mangemorts emprisonnés et lui réhabilité dans le monde sorcier. Alors quoi ? Que lui fallait-il de plus ?

C'était précisément ce que se demandait le directeur de Poudlard en regardant son Maître des Potions disséquer distraitement sa saucisse. En ce petit matin ensoleillé de juillet, le premier petit-déjeuner des vacances avait un goût particulier pour les professeurs qui s'apprêtaient à quitter le château pour leur lieu de villégiature. Les élèves étaient tous partis la veille pour profiter de deux mois de farniente et de repos.

Une lueur d'inquiétude se reflétait dans les yeux bleu pâle d'Albus qui, comme à chaque vacance, était préoccupé par celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. En effet, il l'avait vu s'enfoncer petit à petit, insidieusement, dans une mélancolie sournoise. Tant que Severus était au château, il pouvait garder un œil sur lui. Mais dès qu'il devait regagner son manoir, le vieil homme se faisait du souci de le savoir seul.

Une bonne chose que sa maison horrible et pleine de mauvais souvenirs de l'Impasse du Tisseur ait été détruite par la guerre. Voldemort, en apprenant sa trahison, l'avait faite exploser, de rage. Albus avait donc poussé son ami à acquérir un petit château situé à quelques miles de Lamlash, sur une pointe rocheuse de l'ile d'Arran. Cette côte déchiquetée et battue par les vents convenait très bien à Severus qui y trouvait le calme et la tranquillité. Invisible des moldus, connue de très peu de sorciers, la bâtisse de granit et d'ardoise dégageait un charme certain et le sombre professeur y trouvait l'apaisement. Les anciens propriétaires avaient laissé tous les meubles, seules la bibliothèque et la cuisine avait été entièrement réaménagée par Severus. Cette dernière ressemblait plus à un laboratoire de potions qu'à un endroit où l'on mitonnait de bons petits plats. D'ailleurs, il ne cuisinait que par la nécessité de se nourrir et cela se bornait souvent à des sandwiches. Il avait refusé la proposition d'Albus de lui mettre à disposition un elfe de Poudlard. La perspective d'avoir à dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot pour l'appeler, le dérangeait. Il voulait une complète solitude. Au grand dam de son vieil ami.

Ainsi donc, en ce matin prometteur, Severus et ses collègues dégustaient le dernier breakfast de l'année scolaire quand un vol de hiboux déposa devant chacun d'eux un exemplaire de la gazette du Sorcier du jour. On entendit bientôt les pages tourner, les commentaires des uns, les réponses des autres. Le Maître des Potions écoutait d'une oreille distraite cette débauche de paroles et observait ses confrères d'un œil sarcastique. Un profond soupir d'ennui lui gonfla la poitrine et il s'abima dans la contemplation du plafond.

Une exclamation d'Albus le fit tressaillir et sortir de son état apathique.

—Severus ! Tu devrais ouvrir ton journal en page trois. Un article devrait t'intéresser.

L'interpellé lui jeta un regard ennuyé mais se décida tout de même à consulter ce qui réjouissait tant le directeur. L'indifférence se lisait clairement sur le visage pâle du noir sorcier alors qu'il parcourait l'article.

—Et alors ? Que suis-je censé dire ou faire, Albus ?

—Mais enfin, mon garçon, voilà un bon moyen de t'occuper pendant quelques jours durant ces vacances ! Un congrès de potionnistes en France ! Quelle chance tu as !

Le froid professeur plissa les yeux tout en fixant son ami. Son expression figée et glaciale ne désarçonna pas le vieil homme qui pratiquait le Severus Snape depuis longtemps. Il eut un petit sourire et lança :

—Je te nomme représentant de Poudlard, Severus. J'écris dès ce matin aux autorités pour t'inscrire. La société magique et le domaine des potions en particulier ne peuvent se passer plus longtemps d'un Maître tel que toi. C'est décidé, tu iras et feras la fierté de cette école !

Severus Snape était ravi ! Cela se voyait à sa mine renfrognée et au noir polaire de ses yeux. Sans dire un mot, il se leva et disparut par la petite porte du fond, dans un envol de cape.

Albus eut un petit rire, content d'avoir trouvé une occupation à son professeur. Plus sérieusement, la présence de Severus à ce congrès aurait des répercussions positives pour l'école. Il n'avait rien à envier aux Slughorn et autres Maître des Potions. Il était supérieurement doué et sans doute le meilleur de sa génération. Sa connaissance de la magie noire associée à celle des potions en faisait un sorcier très puissant, craint et respecté mais malheureusement, trop peu visible. En se montrant à ce colloque, il rappellerait au monde qui il était et où il enseignait. Albus espérait bien attirer ainsi quelques étudiants étrangers, notamment Français. L'enseignement de Severus s'était considérablement amélioré depuis la chute de Voldemort. En effet, plus du tout soumis à la moindre pression, il ne favorisait plus sa Maison, bien qu'il en fût resté directeur. Les sabliers ne connaissaient plus cette descente vertigineuse et brutale de pierres qui provoquait l'ire de la directrice des Gryffondors. Il restait malgré tout sarcastique, méprisant et cassant avec les incapables selon ses critères, c'est-à-dire presque tous les élèves. De ce fait, il était toujours le professeur le plus craint et détesté de l'école, ce dont il était parfaitement satisfait.

Après avoir quitté la grande salle, l'homme en question s'enferma dans ses quartiers pour ruminer et fulminer contre son ainé. Satané Albus qui s'acharnait à vouloir le faire sortir de ses habitudes pourtant bien installées ! Il avait beau chercher tous les moyens d'éviter ce fichu congrès, il savait éminemment qu'il ne pourrait se dérober. Il était conscient des enjeux de sa présence en France et avait saisi l'importance de la participation du Maître des Potions de Poudlard à ces réunions. De plus, il connaissait assez Albus Dumbledore pour savoir que sa décision était irrévocable et qu'il ne fallait pas compter qu'il change d'avis. Les ordres, toujours les ordres !

Pour l'heure, il avait besoin de solitude pour avaler l'injonction du directeur. Mais que ce vieux fou ne croit pas qu'il fera des efforts de cordialité avec les autres protagonistes ! Il assistera aux réunions, prendra la parole quand il le faudra et basta ! Pas question d'assister aux repas et autres réjouissances prévues au programme, personne ne pourra l'y obliger.

Il se rendit en soupirant dans son bureau pour ranger ses cours. Il les mettra à jour en rentrant de France. Il devait, dans les deux semaines qui le séparaient de son voyage, préparer ses interventions, notamment réunir ses notes sur l'utilisation qu'il comptait faire de la mandragore comme anti déprime. Cette plante pouvait se révéler un poison pour les personnes faibles d'esprit, provoquant hallucinations, paranoïa, palpitations cardiaques ou encore perte de volonté propre et de notion de bien et de mal. A très faible dose, elle pouvait au contraire faire sortir du corps les pensées négatives et guérir des dépressions, fréquentes dans le monde sorcier. Des restes de la guerre qui ne s'étaient pas effacés, même après tant d'années. Le gingembre, associé à la mandragore, pourrait augmenter les bienfaits de celle-ci en redonnant au sujet vitalité et énergie.

Ses recherches étaient dispersées dans plusieurs carnets de cuir noir. Il s'installa à sa table de travail, chaussa ses lunettes et se plongea dans la rédaction d'un résumé concis. Cela lui prit quelques minutes puis il commença à lire ses notes. Peu avant midi, l'assistant de laboratoire du tableau qui gardait son entrée vint demander la permission de laisser entrer Albus Dumbledore.

Avec un grognement, il l'autorisa, se disant qu'il valait mieux affronter son supérieur au plus tôt et crever l'abcès. Albus entra joyeusement dans l'antre de son professeur et s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui. Le plus jeune croisa les bras et laissa son ainé mijoter quelques minutes. Celui-ci le regardait avec une lueur d'amusement au fond des yeux, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il pensait. Severus se décida à parler.

—Ce n'était pas la peine de vous déplacer pour me convaincre de faire ce voyage ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis plongé dans mes notes. Je suis décidé à y aller. A moins que vous ayez changé d'avis ? S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avec un brin d'espoir.

—Absolument pas Severus. Poudlard a encore une fois besoin de toi. Tu le sais c'est pourquoi tu ne contestes pas ma décision. Cela fait assez longtemps que je te laisse te morfondre dans ton coin. Il est temps pour toi de bouger un peu.  
Alors que Severus allait intervenir, Albus leva la main.

—Depuis la fin de la guerre, Poudlard n'a pas été une seule fois représenté à un rassemblement de Maître en Potions. Il faut que cela change et que l'on revienne sur le devant de la scène. Toi seul peut faire cela pour l'école car le monde sorcier ne se réunit que pour débattre des avancées en potions. C'est la partie la plus importante de la sorcellerie puisque toujours en évolution.

—Je sais tout cela Albus et je vous répète qu'il ne sert à rien d'en parler puisque ma décision est prise, fit sèchement Severus.

Le directeur inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il poursuivit néanmoins.

—Il serait bien que tu fasses connaissance de jeunes potionnistes. Poudlard aurait bien besoin d'un second professeur. Il pourrait te décharger des cours des plus jeunes, ainsi tu pourrais te consacrer pleinement à tes recherches. C'est bien ce que tu souhaiterais, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus resta un instant silencieux. Il était toujours étonné du don de double vue d'Albus. Effectivement, les nombreux cours qu'il avait à donner et ensuite à corriger pesaient lourd sur son temps de recherches. Avec les potions à fabriquer pour l'infirmerie, il apprécierait d'avoir parfois de l'aide. D'autant plus que Sainte Mangouste le sollicitait également souvent pour leur propre stock.

—Il est vrai que mes expérimentations n'avancent pas comme je le souhaiterais. Si un autre professeur pouvait prendre en charge les trois premières années, il me resterait suffisamment de temps pour mes essais.

—Tu feras d'une pierre deux coups en allant à ce colloque. Tu ramèneras de nouveaux élèves et un nouveau professeur. Poudlard te remercie ! lança obséquieusement le vieil homme.

—N'en faites pas tant ! Grinça le plus jeune.

Albus partit d'un éclat de rire et l'invita à le suivre pour le déjeuner de midi. Les deux hommes cheminèrent dans les couloirs en silence. Au cours du repas, Albus s'enquit des avancées de Severus. Celui-ci en quelques mots, lui parla de ses progrès mais il lui restait encore des essais à faire, notamment sur les quantités à mélanger.

Quand il revint dans ses quartiers, le maître des potions reprit ses carnets et avança dans sa lecture. Il devait se remémorer ses notes pour pouvoir les présenter de façon claire et précise. Il ne doutait pas des facultés de ses collègues à comprendre les mécanismes de ses expériences mais il devrait les convaincre du bien-fondé d'une nouvelle potion destinée à guérir le mal-être de certains sorciers. Il en allait de l'avenir de cette population.


	2. Chapter 2 : En route !

Chapitre 2 :

L'ennui avait laissé place à une certaine fébrilité chez Severus. Oh, fébrilité était peut-être un bien grand mot pour décrire un état tout simplement d'activité. Se replonger dans ses notes pour la nouvelle potion qu'il entendait bien réussir, lui avait redonné une vitalité qu'il avait perdue depuis longtemps. Convaincu de l'utilité de la décoction qu'il mettait au point, il avait presque hâte de la présenter à ses éminents collègues et leur prouver qu'il fallait encore compter avec lui malgré les années d'oubli. Après tout n'était-il pas le meilleur Maître en potion en activité ? De cela il était convaincu. La modestie n'avait jamais été la qualité première de Severus Snape et il ne le cachait pas. Il avait une très haute idée de ses connaissances et de sa valeur, à juste titre d'ailleurs. Pour tout autre cela aurait semblé de la vanité. En ce qui le concernait, c'était un fait, une évidence, que personne ne songerait à remettre en cause tellement c'était vrai.

Il avait commencé à faire des tests, d'abord de stabilité de sa potion. Arrivé à un niveau satisfaisant, il tâtonnait maintenant sur l'ajout de gingembre. Il avait commandé à la ménagerie magique dix souris blanches de laboratoires moldus. Mais à cette heure, sept étaient mortes ou aliénées. Il devait refaire encore et encore ses calculs pour déterminer si la dose de mandragore était trop forte ou si celle du gingembre ne l'était pas assez. Il poussa un soupir. Le voyage en France était pour le lendemain et il ne pourrait, hélas que démontrer théoriquement les vertus de sa potion. De toute façon, une fois qu'il aurait trouvé le bon dosage, il devrait faire des essais sur des humains avant de la faire homologuer. Et cela prenait du temps.

Il était en train de faire ses bagages pour les cinq jours que durerait le séminaire quand Albus demanda à le voir. Severus permit l'ouverture de sa porte et rejoignit le directeur dans son salon.

—Bonsoir Severus. Je m'étonnais de ne pas te voir au souper mais il est vrai que tu as des choses à préparer. Es-tu prêt au moins ?

—Oui Albus. Vous ne me verrez pas non plus au petit déjeuner demain matin car je pars aux aurores.

—Comment te rends-tu là-bas ?

—A la mode moldue, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas pris le train et l'expérience du tunnel sous la Manche devrait être intéressante. De plus cela me laissera le temps de travailler.

—As-tu bien avancé dans tes formules ?

Le Maître des potions grogna.

—Pas autant que je l'aurais voulu, malheureusement.

—Allons, je ne doute pas que tu sauras convaincre les éminences grises des potions. Ils conviendront sans peine de l'intérêt d'un tel médicament. La dépression fait des ravages chez les sorciers. Quand on pense qu'un sur trois est plus ou moins touché…

Un silence suivit cette constatation.

—Vouloir s'en sortir est un premier pas vers la guérison. Hélas, ce ne sont que les plus légèrement touchés qui ont encore la perception d'un monde meilleur, poursuivit-il.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'Albus parlait pour lui. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? Il savait tout cela mais ce n'était pas en décidant brusquement de s'en sortir, que tout irait mieux. Le chemin était long et cette potion accompagnerait cette difficile route. Albus laissa quelques minutes s'écouler. Ils étaient installés sur le divan, le directeur ayant fait apparaître une théière fumante. Ils sirotèrent le breuvage, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

—Où se déroule exactement ce congrès, en France ?

—Au milieu de la Forêt des Templiers, dans le nord-est du pays.

—Ah ! Quelle histoire que celle des Templiers ! Sais-tu que c'est un ordre qui a été créé par le moine Bernard de Clairvaux pour protéger les pèlerins qui s'en allaient à Jérusalem accompagnés des croisés ?

—Oui. On murmure même que leur trésor serait enfoui dans cette forêt…

—Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Peut-être auras-tu le temps de faire quelques investigations et le ramener à Poudlard ?

Severus eut un rictus amusé.

—Elle fait plus de mille hectares cette forêt, Albus.

Celui-ci éclata de rire.

—Trêve de plaisanterie. Je te souhaite bon voyage et n'oublie pas de trouver un très bon potionniste…et de bons élèves.

—Ca va être difficile ! Ce sont des espèces en voie de disparition…

Nouveau rire d'Albus qui prit congé de son professeur.

Seul, Severus se massa les tempes en souhaitant déjà être de retour. Ce colloque n'allait pas être de tout repos, il le pressentait. Comment allait-il dénicher le parfait assistant pour le seconder ? Il n'avait entendu parler de personne de probant ces dernières années mais il était vrai qu'il avait vécu un peu comme un ermite. Et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de changer cet état de fait. Quant aux élèves, cela ne poserait pas trop de problèmes, à son avis, rien que le nom d'Albus Dumbledore pouvait attirer les candidats.

A cinq heures le lendemain matin, une douche froide acheva de le réveiller. Il revêtit un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche immaculée et une veste cintrée noire également. Il réduisit sa cape ainsi que ses bagages, les glissa dans sa poche et sortit du château. Il ne garda à la main qu'une petite sacoche de voyage en cuir où étaient rangés ses précieux carnets. Le jour se levait à peine mais il parvint à la grille du parc sans encombre d'où il transplana pour le chemin de traverse. Là, il sortit du Chaudron Baveur dans le Londres moldu où il héla un taxi et se fit conduire à Saint Pancras. Un coup d'œil à une horloge lui indiqua qu'il restait une heure avant le départ de l'Eurostar pour Paris. Il s'installa à une table et commanda un petit déjeuner complet. Il dégustait tranquillement son café en parcourant un journal moldu qui traînait sur la table quand il fut interpellé par une voix joviale.

—Severus ! Comment allez- vous mon garçon ? Je suis heureux de vous voir ! Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici !

—Moi non plus, bougonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il redressa la tête et faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de café en voyant la tenue d'Horace Slughorn. Celui-ci était vêtu d'un pantalon pied-de-poule, assorti à sa veste ouverte sur une chemise jaune et un gilet vert aux boutons dorés. C'était apparemment l'idée qu'il se faisait de la mode moldue. Deux de ces boutons étaient reliés par une petite chaîne en or à laquelle était accrochée une montre à gousset. Summum de l'élégance à son avis. La cravate marron ne paraissait même pas incongrue avec tout cela.

Avec un signe sec de la tête, Severus permit à Horace de s'assoir en face de lui, espérant ne pas avoir à le supporter trop longtemps.

—Savez-vous, cher ami, que le ministre Anglais de la magie en personne fera une apparition au congrès des potions.

-...

—Ce cher Kingsley Shacklebolt prendra la parole, certainement, peut-être en ouverture de session.

—…

L'absence de réaction de son vis-à-vis ne découragea pas le truculent professeur qui se mit à parler sans s'arrêter de ses relations si haut placées. En cela, comme en tout d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas changé. Severus soupira intérieurement et fut soulagé quand l'hôtesse appela les voyageurs pour qu'ils se dirigent vers le quai huit. Les deux hommes se levèrent et se séparèrent en montant dans le train. Au grand soulagement de Severus qui ne se sentait pas de voyager plus de deux heures avec son homologue. Il sera bien assez d'avoir à le supporter durant la dernière partie du voyage !

Arrivés à Paris, ils se retrouvèrent pour la suite du voyage. Ils descendirent à la gare de l'Est pour trouver le train pour la Champagne. Durant l'heure et demie de trajet, Severus se plongea dans ses carnets ce qui lui évita de subir le bavardage incessant de son collègue. Celui-ci en fut pour ses frais et n'osa pas déranger son terrible accompagnateur.

A la gare de Troyes, un taxi les conduisit à la Maison du Parc, en plein cœur de la Forêt du Temple. De là, ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bois sombre suivant un fléché ensorcelé, visible d'eux seuls. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par d'autres sorciers, venant d'autres chemins. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, la forêt se clarifiait et bientôt une grande clairière apparut où étaient dressées une multitude de tentes magiques. Severus pria très fort Merlin pour ne pas avoir à partager la sienne avec qui que ce soit et encore moins avec Slughorn. Si c'était le cas, il repartirait illico en Ecosse. Tant pis pour sa potion, tant pis pour Poudlard, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il était prêt à tourner les talons quand un grand homme de couleur s'avança dans sa direction.

—Severus ! Je t'attendais.

—Bonjour Kingsley.

—J'ai été très heureux de recevoir ta demande de participation à ce congrès, tu sais.

—Tu veux dire la demande d'Albus ?

Le ministre Shacklebolt éclata de rire.

—Je savais bien qu'il avait apporté son grain de sel. Sacré Dumbledore ! Il est vrai qu'un Maître des Potions de ton envergure manquait à ce colloque. En tout cas, cela me fait plaisir de te voir.

—Moi de même, Kingsley. Sais-tu où se trouve MA tente ?

Kingsley eut un sourire en coin. Il connaissait Severus depuis longtemps, bien avant l'Ordre du Phénix et il savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas un colocataire. Il avait donc fait en sorte que chaque Maître en Potion soit logé seul et un peu à l'écart les uns des autres. Il lui fit le geste de le suivre et, contournant le plus grand chapiteau où devaient se tenir les réunions, ils prirent un petit chemin caché sous les frondaisons. Quelques mètres plus loin, une petite tente était installée sous un grand chêne, probablement plusieurs fois centenaire. Severus écarta le pan de toile et eut un petit sourire.

C'était parfait ! Une pièce de taille moyenne meublée d'un confortable canapé devant une petite table, d'une cheminée magique pour les soirées fraîches sous les arbres, incluant un petit renfoncement avec tout ce qu'il convenait dans une cuisine. Une porte au fond devait conduire à la chambre, une autre à la salle de bain. Royal, pensa Severus. Il ressortit pour voir Kingsley en grande conversation avec une jeune femme brune, aux cheveux courts et à l'allure sportive. En témoignaient le tee-shirt, le pantalon de sport et les baskets qu'elle portait. En s'approchant, Severus put remarquer des mèches plus claires dans sa chevelure et quand elle se tourna vers lui, deux yeux noisette s'agrandirent de surprise.

—Professeur Snape ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici !

—Maître Snape ! A qui ai-je …l'honneur ?

Kingsley Shacklebolt intervint.

—Severus, laisse-moi te présenter Madame Dubreuil. Maîtresse en Potions et professeur à Beaubâton. Mais j'y pense,elle a été ton élève, n'est-ce pas Her…

—Oh c'était il y a longtemps ! S'empressa de couper la jeune femme. Le professeur Snape ne se rappelle certainement pas de tous ses élèves ! Bon je vous laisse, je dois déballer mes affaires. Bonsoir Kingsley, bonsoir Maître.

Puis sans laisser le temps aux deux hommes de réagir, elle tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans la tente située un peu plus loin que celle de Severus.

Celui-ci resta un instant songeur avant de se tourner vers le ministre. Shacklebolt semblait également perdu dans ses pensées.

—Selon toi je devrais connaître cette femme ?

—Hein ? Euh… oui, bon vous en parlerez plus tard, je pense… Je te laisse, on se voit au repas de ce soir ?

—Non, je vais travailler à ma présentation de demain. Je ne suis pas ici pour faire des mondanités.

Kingsley lui lança un regard entendu et le laissa seul. Le Maître des potions entra dans sa tente pour préparer son intervention. Il se coucha de bonne heure en songeant à cette jeune femme inconnue qui lui semblait malgré tout familière.


	3. Chapter 3 : Les souvenirs d'Hermione

Pour vous le troisième chapitre...

Un grand merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, cela me fait très plaisir. J'essaye de répondre à chacune ou chacun, pour les guest, qu'ils trouvent ici ma reconnaissance.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire... Bonne lecture, dites-moi si cela vous plait toujours.

Chapitre 3

Hermione s'affairait à ranger ses affaires. Méthodiquement, elle installa ses robes, pantalons, pulls, tee-shirts et autres sous-vêtements dans l'armoire de la petite chambre. Sa tente était en tous points identique aux autres ; si de l'extérieur elle semblait être à une seule place, à l'intérieur elle était spacieuse et confortable.

La jeune femme se jeta dans le canapé et lança un sort sur la cheminée dans laquelle un bon feu ne tarda pas à éclairer de lueurs chaudes les parois de tissu. Les soirées étaient fraîches dans ces forêts séculaires et Hermione, qui était habituée à la chaleur du Sud, apprécia la tiédeur qui l'enveloppa. Elle laissa ses pensées dériver lentement pour se fixer sur le personnage qu'elle avait entrevu un peu plus tôt. Et quel personnage !

Severus Snape, leur professeur de potions à Poudlard.

Le revoir avait remué des souvenirs enfouis dans sa mémoire. Souvenirs d'école, d'une guerre sans merci du bien contre le mal dont le dernier jour avait apporté deuil et tristesse dans des familles amies. Elle pensa à Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin et Tonks, Lavande Brown et tant d'autres.

Elle avait été surprise de voir que le Maître des Potions n'avait pas changé. A peine quelques rides au coin des paupières, un ou deux fils gris dans ses cheveux aile de corbeau, jusqu'à ses yeux qui avaient gardé leur profonde noirceur. Avec sa haute stature, ses gestes élégants, son costume de professeur, il avait gardé cette grâce innée qui lui était propre. Elle n'était pas étonnée qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnue. A l'inverse de lui, elle avait beaucoup changé. Son visage s'était émacié, faisant ressortir ses pommettes, ses cheveux maintenant courts étaient parfaitement disciplinés et sa silhouette s'était étoffée par les séances de gymnastique qu'elle s'imposait. Le sport avait développé ses muscles de seyante façon.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'Hermione se rendait au congrès annuel des potions et c'était la première fois qu'elle y rencontrait son ancien professeur. Elle avait coupé court aux présentations de Kingsley car revoir cette image du passé l'avait quelque peu bouleversée. Elle avait besoin de temps pour l'affronter, bien qu'elle fut persuadée qu'il n'avait pas gardé un souvenir impérissable de l'insupportable « Miss-je-sais-tout » de cette époque. Ce surnom l'amusait aujourd'hui, autant qu'il l'avait blessée dans son adolescence. Elle convenait à présent combien elle avait pu être agaçante à toujours lever la main pour répondre. Etre professeur à son tour lui avait fait mieux comprendre l'attitude de Severus Snape. Elle savait à quel point les élèves pouvaient être exaspérants parfois. Pour un homme aussi méticuleux et doué que lui, le comportement des « cornichons ignares et désordonnés » lui était tout simplement intolérable. Son manque de patience légendaire en faisait un être froid, cassant, blessant par moment.

La vie qu'il devait mener à cette période, en équilibre entre deux mondes, n'avait pas contribué à adoucir le bonhomme. Pris entre deux feux, Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix d'un côté et Voldemort et les Mangemorts de l'autre, il devait sans cesse garder le contrôle de ses émotions, de ses pensées et de ses gestes. La blessure infligée par le serpent avait failli le tuer mais il en avait réchappé au prix de longs mois d'hospitalisation. Ils avaient tous appris son dévouement lors de son procès, lequel avait définitivement blanchi le professeur de Poudlard, ex-Mangemort, grâce à la subite apparition d'Albus Dumbledore que tout le monde croyait mort de la main du Maître des Potions. L'arrivée du vieil homme dans la salle avait provoqué un tel capharnaüm que le président de séance avait dû faire évacuer l'endroit. Severus Snape avait alors récupéré sa baguette et était sorti libre du Magenmagot.

Hermione et ses amis n'avaient jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il était devenu, chacun étant occupé à construire sa vie et elle n'était pas surprise qu'il ait finalement repris son poste de professeur, Poudlard étant sa maison depuis son enfance. Savoir qu'il avait survécu à ses blessures suffisait à la jeune fille d'alors. La femme d'aujourd'hui regrettait un peu de n'avoir pu ou voulu lui rendre quelques visites, au regard de ce qu'il avait fait pour le monde sorcier. Mais elle savait aussi que l'homme n'aurait certainement pas accepté de voir débouler tous ses anciens élèves dans sa chambre d'Hôpital…

Hermione songea aux sentiments complexes qu'elle éprouvait pour le sombre professeur lorsqu'elle étudiait à Poudlard. Une admiration immense pour ses talents de Maître en Potions, pour son savoir, pour ses facultés magiques mais aussi un profond ressentiment l'envahissait en se remémorant son ton acerbe, moqueur, méchant parfois. Il était volontiers blessant et semblait y prendre du plaisir. Mais il savait aussi les protéger, mine de rien, comme ils l'avaient tous appris plus tard. Pour beaucoup, ils lui devaient la vie, notamment Harry qui était particulièrement vulnérable. Malgré l'antipathie que lui inspirait le garçon, Severus Snape l'avait toujours protégé, à la demande d'Albus Dumbledore bien sûr, mais aussi, en fouillant tout au fond de lui, parce qu'il était le fils de Lily. Et Harry avait les yeux de Lily.

La jeune Maîtresse des Potions se secoua et s'apprêta pour se rendre au repas d'accueil et d'ouverture de la session de l'année. Elle revêtit une simple robe rouge, droite, lui arrivant au genou, dont les fines bretelles dévoilaient de jolies épaules rondes. Elle accrocha à son cou un fin collier d'argent, assorti de pendants d'oreille et enfila des escarpins qui lui donnaient quelques centimètres supplémentaires. Elle prit le temps d'écrire un petit mot sur un morceau de parchemin. Son petit hibou, en voyant Hermione écrire s'était mis à sauter dans sa cage, fou de joie à l'idée de se dégourdir les ailes. A peine eut-elle accroché son courrier qu'il se rua sur la tenture en criant. Hermione sourit et lui ouvrit en appréciant le regard qu'il lui lança et le cri qu'il poussa pour la saluer.

-Vas, murmura-t-elle, et ramène-moi de bonnes nouvelles.

En soupirant, elle referma la porte de toile d'un sort de sa composition et se retourna pour voir le professeur Snape entrer dans sa tente sans un regard. Visiblement il ne serait pas des festivités. Cela ne la surprenait pas, l'homme taciturne n'avait pas envie de faire acte de civilité, il n'en avait jamais fait. Elle se souvenait de son air renfrogné lors des bals de Poudlard, profitant du prétexte d'avoir à surveiller le comportement des jeunes dans les coins obscurs pour échapper à l'euphorie de la fête et s'éclipser dans ses quartiers dès que Dumbledore le lui autorisait.

Hermione eut un petit sourire en se remémorant l'attitude du sombre professeur, le dos droit collé au mur, les bras croisés sur son torse, ses prunelles noires, emplies d'un mélange d'ennui et de sarcasme, vagabondant sur les élèves se déchaînant au rythme de la musique.

La jeune femme déambula lentement vers le grand chapiteau d'où bruissait déjà le son des conversations. Elle fut accueillie par un jeune homme qui lui offrit un grand sourire.

—Mademoiselle, puis-je avoir votre nom, s'il vous plait ?

—Madame Dubreuil, lui répondit-elle avec amusement. Maître des Potions de Beauxbâtons.

Hermione vit le sourire du jeune sorcier se faner quelque peu sous la déception de la découvrir mariée. C'est bien ma veine, pensait-il, cette magnifique sorcière n'est pas libre.

Avec une moue navrée qui fit rire Hermione, il lui tendit une carte portant le numéro de sa table. Avec un petit signe de la main elle le salua et se dirigea vers sa place. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà installées et se levèrent à son arrivée. Elle donna une poignée de main à chacun en se présentant. Elle eut du mal à retenir le nom de tout le monde et s'assit à côté d'un vieux sorcier qui répondait au doux nom d'Anselme Pitoix, ravi d'être le voisin d'une si jolie jeune femme, comme il le lui confia. Il appréhendait de se retrouver aux côtés d'un vieux barbon sourd et bavant dans sa soupe.

Hermione riait aux éclats de la malice qui brillait dans les yeux bleus d'Anselme, qui n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler ceux de ce cher Albus Dumbledore. Cette génération de sorciers était décidément délicieuse ! Pas comme certains.

Elle reporta son attention sur son voisin qui lui citait les noms des Maîtres en Potions qu'il connaissait et qui peuplaient cette assemblée.

—Juste devant vous, à la table suivante, chère Hermione, se trouve Maître Shuin-Khan, de l'Ecole Avancée de Magie de Hangzhou, en Chine. Un grand bonhomme malgré sa petite taille. Il est l'un des plus grands potionnistes de sa génération. A ses côtés, vous pouvez admirer Maître Amaris Waterston, de Salem, très douée elle aussi, enfin, quand elle laisse par-devers elle son caractère !

—Vous n'avez pas l'air de trop l'apprécier.

—Je n'ai pas à vous conseiller mais méfiez-vous d'elle. C'est une opportuniste et elle détruira quiconque se mettra sur son chemin pour l'empêcher de courir vers la gloire. Elle est à l'affût de tout ce qui peut lui rapporter et cherche depuis quelques années à se faire remarquer par les plus grands Maîtres en Potions. Mais elle s'est taillée une réputation de mante religieuse et fait son malheur toute seule. Sauf qu'incroyablement, elle ne s'en rend pas compte et continue d'aguicher les hommes qui peuvent lui être utiles. Elle ne voit même pas que tous se gaussent d'elle! Elle est peut-être Maîtresse en Potions mais le reste de son cerveau n'a pas l'air très développé !

Hermione réprima un rire devant la mine de son compagnon. Puis elle se mit à détailler la femme de profil à trois mètres d'elle. Le buste haut, ce qui laissait deviner qu'elle était assez grande, de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bleu électrique, un visage aux traits aristocratiques avec un petit nez droit et des mains qui s'agitaient dans la conversation, longues et fines, parfaitement manucurées. Elle était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe de brocard rouge qui s'accordait magnifiquement avec sa chevelure d'ébène. Hermione se sentit petite et insignifiante face à cette éblouissante et éclatante créature.

—Elle est pourtant très belle.

—Oui, si on apprécie ce genre de beauté vénéneuse. Pour ma part, je préfère les jolis minois souriants au petit nez impertinent. Déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Pour le coup, la jeune femme éclata de rire, conquise par le vieil homme. Elle s'essuyait les yeux quand un mouvement se fit dans la salle. Elle reconnut Félix Lemarion, le Premier Ministre sorcier Français, accompagné de son homologue Anglais, qui remontait les tables pour se rendre sur l'estrade installée au fond de la salle. Le silence se fit et Monsieur Lemarion s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

—Mes chers amis, je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans notre beau pays et dans cette magnifique forêt de légende. Merci à Monsieur Shacklebolt d'avoir fait le déplacement de Londres pour accompagner nos travaux. Je déclare ouvert le neuf-cent-vingt-septième colloque de potions magiques.

Il s'interrompit, laissant mourir doucement les applaudissements. Puis reprit :

—La première session de ce congrès débutera à dix heures demain matin par la présentation de ses recherches par Maître Severus Snape, de l'école de Poudlard en Ecosse

Il laissa errer son regard à travers la salle avec un air interrogateur.

Kingsley se pencha alors pour lui murmurer un mot à l'oreille.

—Ah, bonMerci cher ami. Donc Maître Snape sera là demain pour débuter ces travaux d'été. Je vous souhaite à tous un bon séminaire et je vous dis bon appétit.

Les ministres gagnèrent leur place sous les applaudissements et chacun put profiter d'un copieux repas pendant lequel Anselme régala Hermione d'anecdotes sur les participants.

Quand elle rentra se coucher, elle remarqua que la tente de Severus Snape était plongée dans la nuit, sans aucune lumière. Alors qu'elle allait entrer chez elle, un petit cri attira son attention. Son hibou était perché sur le toit de toile.

—Mirliton, mon petit, viens.

Le rapace vint se poser sur sa main et, dès qu'ils furent entrés, Hermione détacha le mot attaché à sa patte.

« Ma chérie, tout va bien pour moi, ne te fais pas de souci. Passe de bons moments avec tous ces Maître, je t'embrasse. Je t'aime. Alex. »

La jeune femme sourit puis, après une toilette sommaire, se coucha et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.


	4. Chapter 4 : Mais bien sûr !

La suite, avec mes remerciements pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé…  
Je ne peux répondre à tous puisque les Guest ne sont, par définition, pas enregistrés… Merci à Juliana, navra, petite-plume, Zeugma, Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31, Patate tueuse, Mrs Gold, Tralapapa, Blupou, Nathéa, Abou51… Je suis très touchée par votre confiance. Eladora et Garfieldown… Que vous dire ? Et bien, ne changez rien… Bonne lecture pour ce quatrième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Chapitre 4 : Mais bien sûr… !

Severus se réveilla au petit matin, curieusement plutôt content d'être là. Il se leva allègrement, passa à la douche et commanda un petit déjeuner complet à l'un des elfes mis à disposition des sorciers sur le site. Une fois rassasié, il sortit de sa tente et s'en alla marcher dans cette forêt dense. Il avait l'intention de collecter un peu de lierre grimpant entrant dans la composition de la potion pimentine ainsi que de la digitale indiquée en cas d'insuffisance cardiaque.

Alors qu'il levait les yeux pour évaluer la longueur du lierre accroché à un arbre, il entendit des brindilles craquer sous des pas importuns. Il vit alors, à travers les branchages, une petite silhouette se déplacer lentement. La personne, qu'il identifia comme étant la professeure de potions de Beauxbâtons, marchait les yeux baissés, se courbant parfois pour cueillir un végétal qu'elle déposait dans le panier d'osier suspendu à son bras. Il se dissimula derrière l'arbre qu'il examinait.

Hermione ramassait des feuilles de primevère qu'elle utilisait dans la potion d'Alex. Cette forêt en regorgeait et elle était heureuse de pouvoir en récolter suffisamment pour finir l'année. Cela lui éviterait d'avoir à en acheter chez ce voleur de Sam Vernon, apothicaire à Marseille.

Severus se posait des questions, toujours masqué par le tronc du chêne. Cette femme l'intriguait, son instinct lui disait qu'il la connaissait mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'elle. Peut-être avait-elle beaucoup changé depuis ses années d'étudiante ou peut-être n'avait-elle pas suivi tous les cours de potions, jusqu'aux ASPIC. Mais si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait jamais pu devenir Maître en Potions…

Severus détestait ne pas se souvenir. Il décida de se montrer et de résoudre une fois pour toute l'énigme « Madame Dubreuil » !

Hermione se relevait quand un mur noir se dressa devant elle. Elle poussa un cri et sauta en arrière, provoquant un rictus narquois sur les lèvres du Maître des Potions.

—MadameDubreuil, c'est bien cela ? Ronronna Severus, provoquant de sa voix des frissons dans tout le corps d'Hermione.

Elle avait oublié combien il pouvait être expressif selon son intonation ou selon son regard. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs fixé sur elle, un sourcil relevé.

—Oh, bonjour Maître Snape. Ou plutôt Monsieur Snape, puisque vous ne daignez pas m'appeler par mon titre, le même que le vôtre, soit dit en passant.

L'interpellé renifla dédaigneusement.

—Je ne vous ai pas encore vue à l'œuvre, votre jeunesse est synonyme d'inexpérience, à mon avis.

Hermione respira profondément. Connaissant le personnage, elle savait qu'argumenter ne servait à rien, qu'il valait mieux le laisser découvrir par lui-même ses talents, quand bien même il ne les reconnaitrait jamais.

—Pourtant vous me connaissez, répliqua-t-elle moqueuse, vous devriez savoir que je ne fais rien sans m'être assurée que j'en sois capable et suffisamment documentée.

Cette fois, ce sont les deux sourcils qui se levèrent.

—Ainsi donc, je devrais me souvenir de vous. Voyons… Bizarrement, vous m'êtes antipathique, vous deviez donc être à Gryffondor et, à vue de nez, dans les dernières années de la guerre.

—Vous chauffez professeur Snape, railla Hermione.

—Mais bien sûr, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même, comment ai-je pu ne pas vous reconnaître.

Hermione ne dit rien, le laissant aller au bout de sa déduction.

—Ainsi, vous êtes devenue Maîtresse en Potions. Qui l'eut cru ? Il est vrai que vos potions étaient de niveau acceptable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tête pensante du trio d'or.

—Seulement acceptable, le niveau de mes potions ? S'insurgea-telle, par jeu.

Le coin des lèvres de Severus se releva brièvement, pour marquer son amusement.

—Je ne vais certainement pas commencer à vous faire des compliments, n'y comptez pas !

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

—Je n'en attends plus, rassurez-vous, le temps est passé pendant lequel j'attendais une approbation de mon professeur de potions J'ai tout de même obtenu un « optimal » aux ASPIC!

—Remerciez le Seigneur des Ténèbres de m'avoir empêché de noter les examens cette année-là ! Ironisa-t-il.

—Je le tuerais plutôt pour ce qu'il vous a fait, lança-t-elle. A vous et à tant d'autres.

—Tiens donc, Hermione Granger redresseuse de torts Je vous reconnais bien là ! Trêve de plaisanterie, qu'êtes-vous en train de ramasser ?

—Quelques feuilles de primevère.

—Pour vos potions, j'imagine. Souffrez-vous d'asthme ?

Hermione hésita quelques instants.

—Ce n'est pas pour moi. Je me sers de la primevère pour son action contre la paralysie

—Vous utilisez la tige souterraine pour des décoctions n'est-ce pas ?

—Oui, associée à de la bruyère, elle tend à améliorer les troubles rhumatismaux. De plus elle a une efficacité sur la mé de plantes ont un effet sur la mélancolie, nous aurons certainement l'occasion d'en rediscuter. Pour l'heure, il est temps de nous rendre à la première session du colloque.

Hermione regarda sa montre et s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il était déjà neuf heures et demie. Ils s'engagèrent ensemble sur le chemin qui les ramena proche du campement. Severus la salua d'un signe de tête et s'engouffra dans sa tente, laissant Hermione songeuse. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'ils puissent avoir une conversation aussi sereine. Son caractère avait l'air de s'être adouci, tout au moins n'était-il plus aussi agressif et hautain que dans son souvenir. Malgré tout, elle avait pu discerner dans son regard, sans qu'il s'en rende compte probablement, une absence de vie, une lueur qu'il possédait naguère et qu'il avait, semblait-il, perdu. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus de cette flamme sauvage et profonde qui les caractérisait. Il paraissait survivre, sans attente ni envie. Physiquement il était resté le même mais moralement, il était devenu tout autre. Qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi cet homme si flamboyant, si énergique, avait-il l'air si apathique ? Tout autre qu'elle ne se serait rendu compte de ce subtil changement. Mais elle, Hermione, avait appris, depuis six ans, à lire la souffrance dans le regard de l'autre. Comme avec Alex.

Se rendant compte que l'heure avançait, Hermione se saisit d'un calepin, d'une plume à encre perpétuelle et s'élança vers le grand dôme. Un brouhaha intense se faisait entendre en provenance de la grande tente sous laquelle devait se tenir les réunions. La foule qui s'y pressait bruissait des conversations des invités qui attendaient le début des débats.

Hermione s'installa sur une chaise du deuxième rang. Devant elle, à une chaise décalée, était assise la Professeure Waterston, somptueusement vêtue d'une longue robe bleue, assortie à ses yeux. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en une natte qui descendait sur son épaule gauche.

Hermione la trouva fabuleusement belle, quoique un peu trop apprêtée pour la circonstance. Elle-même se trouva gauche et sans élégance dans ses jeans, tee-shirt et cardigan. Elle eut le plaisir de voir le cher Anselme se poser à ses côtés avec un petit sourire gaillard qui lui remonta le moral.

Les chaises se remplissaient rapidement quand un murmure parcourut la foule. Hermione se retourna pour voir ce qui provoquait cette rumeur. Elle vit alors Severus Snape traverser la salle d'un pas conquérant, les yeux fixés droit devant lui, ignorant tout de cette assemblée autour de lui.

Il grimpa sur l'estrade et se plaça devant le pupitre. Les retardataires reçurent un regard noir du Maître des Potions de Poudlard et s'empressèrent de s'assoir. Les yeux ébène parcoururent l'assistance et, posant les mains à plat sur le pupitre, il prit la parole.

Sa voix grave résonna sous le chapiteau et Hermione fut tout de suite subjuguée par le thème de sa présentation. Sans perdre de temps à des civilités, il attaqua directement sur le sujet sur lequel il travaillait.  
La dépression des sorciers était un phénomène récurrent depuis la guerre et chaque participant à ce colloque avait plusieurs personnes de leurs connaissances touchées, plus ou moins gravement. Hermione pouvait entendre les commentaires approbateurs autour d'elle au fur et à mesure du déroulement de l'exposé de Severus.

Celui-ci se sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Il présentait son projet de mémoire, sans notes, preuve pour chacun qu'il connaissait la matière de ses recherches sur le bout des doigts. Hermione était admirative. Et pas seulement elle. Le professeur Waterston semblait boire les paroles de son homologue et surtout, elle le dévorait des yeux. A cette constatation, elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire narquois de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Anselme se pencha vers elle et lui glissa à l'oreille :

—Cette chère Amaris semble avoir choisi sa prochaine proie…

Hermione étouffa un petit rire et lui souffla :

—Elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'engage. J'ai la prétention de connaître assez bien Maître Snape, l'ayant eu comme professeur pendant six ans, et je peux vous dire qu'il va la recevoir à sa façon. Il est un homme froid et solitaire. Et quand je dis froid, il peut être glacial.

—Oui, je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques années déjà, il était alors un jeune professeur. Albus Dumbledore, un grand ami, m'avait invité à passer quelques jours au château de Poudlard, pendant les vacances d'été. Severus était là et, bien que nous ayons passé de longues heures à discuter potions, il est toujours resté distant, ne cherchant pas à nouer des liens d'amitié. J'ai par contre le souvenir d'un garçon exceptionnellement doué et amoureux des potions. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un aussi passionné et n'en ai jamais rencontré depuis non plus.

Le Maître des Potions de Poudlard arrivait au bout de son exposé et bientôt, un tonnerre d'applaudissements explosait sous le dôme. Un léger sourire dansait sur les lèvres de Severus alors qu'il contemplait son auditoire. Ses yeux noirs passèrent sur Hermione avant de se fixer sur le professeur Waterston. Celle-ci se mit à applaudir plus fort et fut récompensée par un signe de tête mi moqueur mi de remerciement.  
Amaris, prenant cela pour un encouragement, alors que le raffut s'estompait, se leva et vint rejoindre son homologue alors qu'il descendait de l'estrade. Severus, au grand étonnement d'Hermione, la laissa lui saisir la main pour la serrer et la contempla amusé.

—Maître Snape, ronronna- t-elle, votre travail est fascinant, je suis très intéressée par le sujet que vous venez de présenter.

Severus essayait de dégager sa main de l'emprise de la belle brune, sans cependant y mettre assez de volonté pour réussir, quand il capta le regard amusé d'Hermione Granger. Il prit alors le bras d'Amaris et le glissa sous le sien.

—Je suis ravi d'avoir su capter l'attention d'une aussi jolie femme, susurra le sombre professeur.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'hypocrisie. Mais Amaris ne se rendit compte de rien et poursuivit son entreprise de séduction.

—Severus, fredonna-t-elle, que diriez-vous de parler de vos projets devant un bon repas, tous les deux, seuls…

La phrase se terminait dans un souffle. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle prenait une bonne leçon de minauderie et attendit avec un petit rire la réaction, sulfureuse elle n'en doutait pas, du Maître des Potions. Aussi fut-elle estomaquée d'entendre :

—Avec plaisir chère Madame, nous serons plus tranquilles dans ma tente. Permettez-moi de vous escorter, répondit-il de sa voix soyeuse.

Sous les yeux ébahis d'Hermione et ceux amusés d'Anselme, ils fendirent la foule, Severus serrant quelques fois la main de ceux venus le féliciter. Il fit savoir à tout le monde qu'il était indisponible pour un temps indéterminé mais qu'il serait, dès le lendemain, à la disposition de tous pour parler de ses travaux. Ils disparurent bientôt de leur vue et Hermione tomba assise sur la chaise derrière elle.

—Alors ça ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Vous avez vu comme elle l'a embobiné et comment il s'est laissé faire ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Anselme se tordait de rire devant l'expression effarée de sa jeune collègue.

—Vous êtes bien naïve chère petite, si vous pensez qu'elle le tient. N'avez-vous pas vu le petit sourire moqueur de Severus posé sur elle ? A mon avis, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait et va juste profiter de ce qu'elle a à lui offrir, c'est-à-dire une joyeuse partie de jambes en l'air. Il ne serait pas un homme s'il laissait passer l'occasion !

Hermione, médusée par l'analyse affreusement juste de la situation faite par Anselme, osa d'une toute petite voix :

—Mais, ils ne vont que parler, ils ne vont pas avoir un rapport sexuel, là, comme ça, dans l'après-midi ?

—Oh, pas seulement cet après-midi, cela va durer jusqu'à demain matin. Quelque chose me dit que Severus en a besoin et qu'il a un gros appétit !

Puis il éclata de rire devant la mine horrifiée de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que son professeur puisse avoir une vie intime, aucun de ses professeurs d'ailleurs, au même titre que ses parents. C'était du domaine de l'inimaginable pour elle. Sans être complètement innocente, Hermione n'avait eu que des relations simples avec quelques garçons. Sans passion, sans grande démonstration. Jusqu'à Alex, avec qui la régularité de la relation lui avait apporté une sérénité qui lui convenait. Elle ne pensait pas être le genre de femme à avoir besoin de passion pour s'épanouir et trouvait la satisfaction avec son mari dans le couple qu'ils formaient. Elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus.

Alors savoir que, à quelques mètres d'elle, son ancien professeur allait se livrer à la débauche avec sa collègue, la mettait mal à l'aise.

—Espérons qu'il aura lancé un « assurdiato » !

Anselme s'esclaffa de plus belle, réussissant à la faire rire aussi. Elle avait tout de même remarqué, non sans une petite pointe d'irritation, qu'une étincelle égrillarde s'était mise à briller dans les yeux noirs de son ancien professeur. Rien de tel qu'une jolie femme, bien disposée à son égard, pour le ramener à la vie, apparemment ! 


	5. Chapter 5 : Ah ! Severus

Un grand merci pour vos encouragements et vos compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur. J'essaye de répondre à tout le monde, Mrs Gold, Zeugma412, Tralapapa, Selena, Shukrat, juliana, Nathea, Patate tueuse, Mrs Elisabetn Darcy31,…  
Et bien sûr Garfieldown et Eladora pour leur travail.

Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR...

Chapitre 5

Hermione et Anselme se rendirent à l'opposé de la tente et s'installèrent à une table. Les elfes leur apportèrent d'abord une assiette de salade verte agrémentée de tomates cerises. Sur la salade était disposée une large tranche de pain de campagne grillé, recouverte de fromage Chaource et de petits morceaux d'andouillette grillée, spécialités de la région. Comme l'entrée était copieuse, Hermione fit l'impasse sur la viande mais se laissa tenter par la tarte aux pommes à la cannelle assortie d'une boule de glace à la vanille. Elle s'amusait de voir Anselme faire honneur à tous les plats en maugréant sur lui-même et sur l'embonpoint qui le guettait.

La jeune femme passait vraiment de bons moments avec Maître Pitoix. Il était très courtois avec elle mais aussi très amusant et très direct, comme un peu plus tôt, de par sa façon de parler de Severus et de Maître Waterston.

En parlant de ces deux personnes, elle se demandait bien ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à ce moment même. Oh, elle concevait parfaitement qu'il pût plaire. Ce jour-là, une chemise blanche, une veste noire cintrée, un pantalon noir à pinces, recouvraient un corps que l'on devinait bien proportionné. Des épaules larges, des hanches étroites, de longues jambes lui donnaient une démarche assurée et altière. Ses mains, fines, aux longs doigts, étaient adroites et vives, comme s'en souvenait Hermione. Elle avait plusieurs fois eu l'occasion d'admirer ses gestes sûrs et élégants lorsqu'il montrait aux élèves la façon de couper ou de hacher certains ingrédients. Ses yeux pouvaient vous donner l'impression de vous noyer dans le lac de Poudlard et d'y rencontrer les pires tourments. Et enfin sa voix… Oh sa voix ! Il était capable d'y donner aussi bien un tranchant acéré qui vous donnait envie de rentrer sous terre, qu'une douceur et un velours qui vous faisaient frémir et vibrer de délice. Il savait parfaitement en jouer selon les circonstances et Hermione ne doutait pas de la sensualité et du satin des mots et des soupirs qu'il pouvait émettre lors des moments de plaisir. Sans parler de son long nez busqué qui présageait une virilité…

A cette pensée, Hermione se mit à rougir et à se trémousser sur sa chaise. Que lui prenait-il de songer ainsi au Maître des Potions ? Serait-ce la longue période d'abstinence due à la maladie d'Alex qui la perturbait à ce point ? Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été spécialement portée sur la chose sans non plus avoir jamais refusé les avances de son mari. Alors pourquoi ce subit intéressement à son ancien professeur ? Etait-ce de l'avoir vu répondre à la proposition à peine voilée de Maître Waterston qui lui avait fait réaliser que Severus Snape avait les avantages d'un amant exceptionnel ?

—Pfff ! Pensa Hermione, si ça se trouve il est nul au lit !

Elle sursauta au son de l'éclat de rire d'Anselme. Le vieux sorcier la regardait hilare, ayant parfaitement suivi le cours des pensées d'Hermione. Celle-ci rougit encore plus, s'apercevant qu'elle avait pensé tout haut et alla jusqu'à se cacher dans sa serviette. Quand elle risqua un œil au-dessus du tissu, elle vit son cavalier prit d'un fou-rire incoercible. Elle ne put tenir et se laissa aller avec lui à l'hilarité.

—Vous devez me trouver bien sotte, réussit-elle à dire en s'essuyant les yeux.

—Rassurez-vous mon petit, je vous comprends parfaitement. Ah ! Si j'avais quatre-vingt ans de moins, je puis vous assurer que vous n'auriez jamais jeté un seul regard sur Severus Snape !

Hermione repartit de plus belle dans le rire, ce qui ravit le vieillard. Il avait senti sa mélancolie et se demandait pourquoi une aussi jolie jeune femme n'avait pas plus de bonheur au fond des yeux.

—Mais je conçois que Maître Snape attire les femmes. Il est tellement charismatique que toute rêvent de l'approcher Vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda avec un clin d'œil le vieux coquin.

—Pas du tout ! J'ai tellement de mauvais souvenirs de lui durant ma scolarité que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de le côtoyer plus que nécessaire.

—Mais bien sûr, fit Anselme qui n'était pas dupe.

Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une voix amplifiée leur fit part de la reprise des travaux. Sauvée par le gong !

Le Maître en Potions de Durmstrang fit une présentation plutôt soporifique de ses essais. Sa voix monocorde endormait tout le monde après le repas. Maître Pitoix ne fit pas exception et émit bientôt des ronflements sonores. Hermione se retenait de rire et eut la bonté de lui éviter les foudres de l'intervenant en le secouant doucement. Pour plus de sureté, il se redressa sur son assise et finalement, finit par se rendre derrière les chaises pour rester debout. Au moins, il ne s'endormirait pas !

Hermione, quant à elle, parcourait discrètement des yeux l'assemblée. Elle fut dépitée de ne pas voir Maître Snape ni Maître Waterston. Encore une fois, elle se posa des questions sur leurs occupations avant de décider une fois pour toute que cela ne l'intéressait pas.

Enfin, le discours de l'intervenant toucha à sa fin. La fin d'après-midi était libre et Hermione accepta la proposition de Maître Pitoix de boire un thé dans sa tente et de lui montrer ses travaux.

Elle passa deux heures riches d'enseignement grâce à l'expérience du vieux potionniste. Il lui avait ouvert un univers de perspectives nouvelles sur l'utilisation de l'acérola pour permettre un renforcement du cartilage. La jeune femme lui avait parlé de la maladie d'Alex et de ses recherches pour le soulager et les conseils d'un ainé étaient précieux.

Le vieil homme avait alors discerné la faille d'Hermione. Voilà d'où provenait cette petite lueur triste au fond de son regard chocolat. La maladie de l'homme qu'elle aimait la minait lentement. Elle était impuissante à le soigner, tout juste parvenait-elle à soulager ses douleurs. Mais l'issue était malheureusement inéluctable.

Severus ouvrit les yeux après un moment d'assoupissement. La femme qui reposait à ses côtés était allongée sur le ventre, ses longs cheveux noirs lui cachaient le visage. Il eut une petite grimace d'agacement. Il allait devoir la réveiller et lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle débarrasse le plancher au plus vite. Même si elle lui avait apporté un plaisir certain, son appétit ayant égalé le sien, il était hors de question qu'elle s'installe chez lui. Ils pourraient éventuellement se revoir dans quelques heures pour de nouvelles acrobaties mais pour l'heure, il voulait être seul. Il se leva, faisant assez de bruit pour réveiller un ours en hibernation sans que cela ne perturbe le sommeil de la belle. Il se rendit à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et revint pour constater qu'Amaris dormait toujours.

Sérieusement contrarié à cet instant, il décida d'employer la manière forte. Il posa un genou sur le rebord du lit et se mit à secouer l'endormie en l'appelant.

—Miss Waterston, il est temps de regagner votre logis !

Amaris sortit des limbes du sommeil avec un sourire.

—Severus. Murmura-t-elle. Revenez près de moi, bel étalon.

—Debout ! S'énerva-t-il.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire un peu crispé en percevant de l'irritabilité du Maître des Potions. Elle se retourna langoureusement ce qui fit glisser le drap et découvrir son corps sublime. Severus, malgré son mécontentement, sentit une partie de son corps réagir à la jolie image. Fine mouche, rompue à l'exercice de la séduction, Amaris perçut le désir masculin et s'étira comme une chatte. Le mouvement fit saillir la croupe ronde et avancer les deux magnifiques globes mammaires. Severus poussa un grondement sourd mais musela la pulsion qui montait en lui. Il saisit le bras féminin, la tira hors du lit et, la collant contre lui, lui susurra à l'oreille.

—Merci pour cet agréable moment. Je dois travailler maintenant mais si vous êtes libre dans quelques heures…

Amaris, qui avait soudain eut peur, sentit son cœur s'emballer pour une autre raison. Ainsi il voulait la revoir Elle décida qu'elle pouvait bien le laisser travailler un peu avant de le rejoindre. Elle lui offrit un sourire suave qui promettait bien des choses.

—Je vous rejoins à quelle heure ? Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.  
—Je viendrai vous retrouver vers minuit dans votre tente. Dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

—Si tard ? Je dormirais probablement, souffla-t-elle.

—Je saurais vous réveiller, ronronna-t-il, faites-moi confiance.

Elle lui lança un sourire qui faillit faire oublier son travail à Severus mais elle se dégagea de ses bras et se rendit à la salle de bain en tortillant de la croupe.

Le sombre professeur secoua la tête pour se reprendre et décida d'aller chercher le lierre qui lui manquait. Il sortit de sa tente, simplement vêtu de son pantalon noir et de sa chemise blanche. Il s'étira avec une grimace pour soulager les courbatures qui faisaient leur apparition. Décidément, il manquait de pratique pour les fantaisies de plusieurs heures. D'habitude, il ne faisait pas tant de cas des belles de Knockturn alley ! Il y allait quand le besoin de délasser son corps se faisait sentir et qui de mieux qu'une professionnelle pour assouvir ses désirs au plus vite. Mais avec Miss Waterston, il avait fait les choses en grand. Pendant deux heures, il avait alterné les possessions et les attouchements des doigts et des lèvres, jusqu'à ravir plusieurs orgasmes à l'heureuse femme tout en ayant lui-même touché le ciel trois fois. Du grand art ! Qu'ils se soient endormis ensuite n'était pas étonnant.

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Hermione Granger le regardait d'un air un rien condescendant.

Il haussa un sourcil et elle détourna les yeux pour regarder derrière lui. Amaris sortait de la tente dans toute sa splendeur et, à voir son visage, Hermione sut qu'elle avait passé un bon moment ! Elle ne sut ce qui la fit enrager le plus ; la mine de chatte repue de sensualité de Miss Waterston ou l'air hautement satisfait de lui du Maître des Potions. Souhaitant plus que tout n'avoir pas été confrontée à la réalité des choses, la jeune femme tourna les talons et s'enfonça au hasard dans la forêt à la recherche d'ingrédients.

Amaris frôla son amant en lui soufflant « à bientôt » et rejoignit sa tente, de l'autre côté du campement. Severus regarda à travers les frondaisons. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, aussi se dépêcha-t-il de cueillir le lierre agrippé à un chêne à quelques pas de chez lui. Il entendait les pas rageurs de Mme Dubreuil non loin de lui ce qui le fit sourire. Pour qui se prenait cette gamine ? Apparemment elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être un homme avec des besoins physiques. Tant pis pour elle si elle était mal à l'aise avec le sexe ! Ce n'était pas son cas à lui. Il trouvait assez amusante l'idée de tourmenter un peu cette sainte ni-touche, ce n'était que le juste retour de bâton pour avoir dû la supporter pendant six ans, avec sa main constamment levée.

Sans bruit, son passé d'espion lui revenant, il avança en direction d'Hermione. Arrivé juste derrière elle, il eut la surprise de l'entendre bougonner.

—Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? Elle croit peut-être qu'il s'est entiché d'elle ? Pffff ! Elle ne lui arrive pas à la cheville et elle va tomber de bien haut si elle croit qu'elle est autre chose qu'un vide…

—Attention, vous allez devenir vulgaire, Miss Granger.

Hermione cria de surprise avant de se retourner rouge de honte. Voir le rictus moqueur sur les lèvres fines de son ancien professeur la mit dans une rage folle.

—C'est Maître Dubreuil ! Combien de fois devrai-je vous le dire ?

Puis la tête haute, elle passa juste à côté de lui, à le frôler pour retourner au campement. Elle entendit un petit rire railleur auquel elle ne prêta attention sous peine de perdre le contrôle.

Parvenue chez elle, elle envoya son Patronus à Anselme prétextant une migraine et s'excusant de ne pas le rejoindre pour le diner. Le cœur lourd, elle s'allongea sur son lit, mis un bras sur ses yeux et laissa son esprit dériver.

Pourquoi était-elle si contrariée de la relation de Severus Snape et d'Amaris Waterston ? Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle n'avait pas revu son professeur, ni même pensé à lui et en moins de deux jours, il lui avait mis le cerveau à l'envers.

Elle sursauta en entendant la toile de sa tente s'ouvrir. Elle bondit de son lit, se maudissant de n'avoir pensé à fermer d'un sort, prise dans sa colère. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour se trouver nez à nez avec le sombre professeur.

—Que faites-vous ici ? Vous ne savez pas que ça ne se fait pas d'entrer chez les gens sans frapper ?

—Taisez-vous un peu, sorcière ! Je suis venu vous demander des explications pour ce comportement accusateur à mon égard. De quoi suis-je coupable, à votre avis ? Articula-t-il.

Hermione aurait voulu rentrer sous terre. Il l'impressionnait autant qu'avant, sinon plus. Mais elle redressa les épaules. Après tout, elle était une Gryffondor que diable ! Et qui plus est, une Gryffondor adulte ! Il n'avait plus de pouvoir sur elle, elle pouvait donc lui dire ce qu'elle pensait sans craindre d'éventuelles représailles. Elle le regarda bien en face.

—Je trouve votre comportement indécent et vulgaire ! Vous permettre ainsi d'enlever une femme pour la séquestrer dans votre tente pendant des heures ! C'est inconvenant !

Severus Snape haussa un sourcil railleur.

—Bien que je ne ressente pas le devoir de me justifier aux yeux d'une mégère coincée, je vous informe que la dite dame était parfaitement volontaire. Je vous assure qu'elle a aussi été correctement traitée, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi et est ressortie de chez moi pleinement satisfaite, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, conclut-il provocateur.

Justement, qu'il l'ait satisfaite, c'était ce qui déplaisait à Hermione. Mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

—Oh, vous êtes obscène !

Severus, pour le coup, haussa les deux sourcils.

—Obscène ? Qu'y-a-il d'obscène dans le fait de faire jouir une femme ? De lui offrir le plaisir le plus intense ? Ou peut-être m'avez-vous toujours considéré comme un être asexué, ronronna-t-il en s'approchant d'elle à la toucher. Je vous assure qu'il n'en est rien.

Hermione se mit à trembler sans pour autant être capable de bouger. Elle se raidit comme le Maître des Potions se penchait pour murmurer d'une voix de velours à son oreille.

—Me croyez-vous incapable de faire connaître l'ivresse de la volupté à une femme ? Me croyez-vous incapable de vous donner du plaisir, Miss Granger ? De vous faire atteindre l'extase la plus pure ? Je doute fortement que vous sachiez ce qu'est l'exaltation des sens. Avez-vous au moins déjà joui ? Connaissez-vous ce vertige qui vous emporte et vous transcende ? Qui vous pousse à sauter dans ce vide qu'est le délice de l'amour physique ?

Hermione avait fermé les yeux et se laissait envoûter par les accents chauds et rauques de la voix de Severus. Elle entendit un bruissement puis plus rien. Quand elle sortit de l'engourdissement dans lequel l'avait plongée le professeur, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait disparu. Seul subsistait un parfum de musc et d'herbes séchées qui le caractérisait, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Profondément choquée par l'état d'excitation dans lequel elle se trouvait, Hermione se glissa dans la douche, comme pour se laver des paroles de Snape. Mais rien n'y faisait, ses mots résonnaient à ses oreilles, entretenant la fièvre dans son corps. Alors qu'elle passait les mains sur son corps pour se savonner, ses doigts, comme mus par leur propre volonté, trouvèrent son bourgeon érigé. A peine effleuré, elle connut un orgasme long et puissant, avec devant les yeux l'image du Maître des Potions penché vers elle, chuchotant à son oreille.


	6. Chapter 6 : Premiers échanges

Un grand merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews. J'en suis très heureuse et j'espère que cette fic continuera à vous plaire. Ce sixième chapitre pour vous, bonne lecture bises à tous.

Garfieldown et Eladora on encore bien travaillé...

Chapitre 6 : Premiers échanges

Hermione se réveilla en retard ce matin-là. Elle avait lutté contre l'endormissement une bonne partie de la nuit car dès qu'elle s'assoupissait, elle tombait dans des songes très troublants. Engourdie par le manque de sommeil, elle se leva et se dirigea au radar vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle se glissait sous le jet brulant, ses rêves lui revinrent à la mémoire. Elle poussa un gémissement et rougit de honte. Le Maître des Potions. Que ne lui avait-il pas fait cette nuit ? Quelle parcelle de son corps n'avait-il pas touché ? Où ses lèvres fines ne s'étaient-elles pas posées ? Quel endroit de sa peau n'avait pas été en contact avec lui ? Rien, aucune, nulle part, pas un. C'était les réponses à ces quatre questions.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir le regarder en face, après avoir passé la nuit dans ses bras ? Enfin, de façon onirique ! Quel sort lui avait-il jeté ? Comment l'avait-il envoutée à ce point ? De quelle façon son professeur honni, qu'elle n'avait jamais regardé comme un homme, l'avait-il ensorcelé à ce point ? Hermione se sentait vraiment mal, elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi Alex, même si…

Même si leur mariage avait d'abord été un mariage de convenance. Elle, pour pouvoir rester et travailler en France. Lui, pour ne plus être seul et ravagé par son chagrin. Alex avait perdu sa fiancée lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort. Il ne s'en était jamais remis.

Hermione, par sa gentillesse et sa douceur, lui avait redonné le sourire. Il n'y avait pas d'amour au sens vrai du terme, mais la vie à deux les avait rapprochés et ce faux mariage en était devenu un réel finalement, empreint de tendresse et de respect.

Sophie, après quelques mois de réticence, avait fini par apprécier Hermione pour le bonheur qu'elle apportait à son frère mais aussi pour elle-même. Le dévouement qu'elle avait pour son mari forçait son admiration, bien qu'elle déplore qu'une si jeune femme soit l'épouse et la garde-malade d'un infirme. Selon sa belle-sœur, Hermione ne profitait pas de la vie et mériterait de pouvoir jouir d'une autre plus facile.

N'ayant pas de réponses aux questions qui tournaient dans sa tête, la jeune Maîtresse en Potions se hâta de s'habiller, d'avaler une tasse de thé et de se rendre au dôme où les travaux avaient commencé depuis déjà une heure. Le plus grand Maître des Potions d'Italie était sur l'estrade et tenait son auditoire en haleine. Sa prestation devait être de grande qualité mais elle n'en saisit pas un traître mot. Elle s'était jetée sur une chaise libre au dernier rang et venait juste de s'apercevoir qu'elle était assise à côté de celui qui avait hanté sa nuit ! Elle gigota sous l'œil moqueur de l'homme en redingote noire. Il se pencha vers elle.

—Nuit agitée, Mme Dubreuil ?

Hermione se tourna vivement vers lui et ce qu'elle lut dans le regard obsidienne lui brûla le ventre. Les yeux sombres du professeur étaient posés sur elle, semblant la narguer, lui indiquant qu'il savait tous ses tourments nocturnes.

Retenant un petit gémissement, qui aurait trop fait plaisir à son voisin, elle préféra se soustraire à son regard et se concentra sur les paroles de Maître Rizzo. Elle se maudit d'avoir manqué le début de son intervention, celle-ci ayant trait sur les effets de la spiruline. Se joignant aux applaudissement, elle se leva pour aller au-devant de l'Italien.

Parvenue devant lui, elle se présenta et lui demanda une entrevue. Maître Rizzo accepta bien volontiers et lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain à dix-sept heures, après le débat sur les bienfaits et les méfaits du droséra.  
Snape la regardait d'un air mi moqueur, mi intéressé.

—Quelles recherches êtes-vous en train de faire, si cela n'est pas indiscret ?

Hermione se tourna vers lui, se demandant s'il était sincèrement captivé par ses travaux ou s'il ne cherchait qu'un moyen de la tourmenter. C'est alors qu'elle vit dans ses yeux, certes, une lueur taquine, mais aussi une réelle attente. Ce fut donc sereinement qu'elle lui répondit.

—Je travaille sur une potion qui pourrait soulager les douleurs rhumatismales et paralysantes. La primevère et la bruyère associées donnent des résultats certains mais la spiruline en petite quantité devrait aider les malades à combattre les infections qui peuvent se déclarer et aggraver leur handicap.

Le Maître des Potions pencha la tête en la scrutant.

—Un de vos proches est-il atteint de rhumatismes ?

Hermione se raidit légèrement.

—Est-il nécessaire d'avoir un proche malade pour vouloir créer une potion ?

—La maladie de ceux que l'on aime nous pousse souvent à vouloir les guérir De qui s'agit-il ?

Hermione baissa la tête. Après tout, Severus Snape était un grand connaisseur des plantes et autres ingrédients. S'il s'intéressait à ses recherches, il pourrait lui être de bon conseil. Elle redressa les épaules et le regarda droit dans ses prunelles sombres.

—Mon mari, Alex, est atteint d'une maladie rare des os et souffre le martyr. Je lui prépare une décoction de bruyère et de primevère tous les jours, ce qui le soulage mais ne le guérit pas. Depuis peu, des infections surviennent dont on ignore la cause et que l'on a du mal à combattre.

—Je suppose que la guérison est un vain espoir et que l'issue est fatale et se rapproche à cause des infections, murmura Severus comme pour lui-même.

La jeune femme serra très fort les paupières en se détournant pour ne pas lui montrer son chagrin. Mais il ne fut pas dupe. Elle sentit deux mains lui prendre doucement les épaules et la retourner. En levant la tête, elle fut confrontée à deux iris d'encre où brillait une lueur de compassion. Surprenant de la part de cet homme !

—Regardez-moi, Granger ! La spiruline ne suffira pas. Il faut ajouter un ingrédient qui agit sur l'infection quand elle est installée.

—Oui, je sais, mais rien de ce que j'ai essayé n'a fonctionné, balbutia-t-elle, au bord des larmes, sans relever le « Granger ».

—Qu'avez-vous testé ?

—La liste est trop longue pour vous la réciter ici

Severus lâcha lentement les épaules féminines, tout étonné d'avoir encore ses mains posées sur elle. De voir son ancienne élève dans cet état lui remuait quelque chose dans les tripes. Il avait le souvenir d'une jeune fille agaçante, sans aucun doute, mais aussi excellente élève et assidue. De la sentir douter ainsi d'elle-même et de ses capacités l'insupportait. Il savait mieux que tout le monde ce que l'on pouvait ressentir quand on ne pouvait pas changer le cours des choses, quand on était dans l'incapacité de combattre un mal quel qu'il soit, homme ou maladie. Lui qui aurait tant voulu sauver Lily sans y parvenir, comprenait le sentiment d'impuissance que pouvait éprouver sa jeune homologue.

Le professeur de Poudlard soupira.

—Venez, allons déjeuner. Cet après-midi, le Maître Shuin-Khan prend la parole et je ne voudrais pas le manquer. Mais après, si vous voulez, nous pourrons parler de votre travail. J'ai quelques idées à vous soumettre.

Hermione le regarda avec surprise. D'où lui venait ce soudain intérêt ? Depuis quand cherchait-il à aider quelqu'un, à fortiori une ancienne élève qui lui avait été antipathique durant toute sa scolarité ? Elle le dévisagea mais ne trouva nulle trace de moquerie dans ses yeux ni aucun rictus narquois sur ses lèvres. Etrange. Mais elle était tellement désorientée par ses échecs que l'aide qu'il semblait vouloir lui apporter lui parut comme une bouffée d'air frais et un espoir fou lui gonfla le cœur. Si Severus Snape en personne travaillait avec elle, elle était sûre qu'ils parviendraient à adoucir la vie d'Alex. Tout au moins ce qu'il en restait.

Le sombre professeur était lui-même perplexe quant à ses motivations. Il devait s'avouer que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avait réussi à toucher son esprit. Il voyait là comme un défi à relever, une performance à accomplir pour prouver au monde, si besoin était, qu'il était le meilleur. Et pour lui prouver à elle aussi, cette petite mijaurée, qu'il valait cent fois mieux qu'elle. Il n'avait pas digéré la façon dont elle l'avait traité la veille. Il avait ressenti ça comme un affront et elle lui avait gâché le reste de la soirée. Si bien que, tout à sa colère, il n'était pas allé rejoindre Amaris Waterston, sa libido lui ayant fait défaut.

S'étant mutuellement jaugés du regard, ils se dirigèrent vers les tables dispersées au fond de la salle. Ils s'installaient à une table non encore occupée quand Hermione vit de loin Anselme Pitoix. Elle lui fit signe et il les rejoignit. Severus se leva pour saluer son ainé qui se montra ravi de le voir.

—Cher Severus ! Vous voilà donc des nôtres aujourd'hui ! C'est un honneur. J'ai eu l'occasion de raconter à Hermione que je vous avais connu dans votre jeunesse.

—Je ne doute pas que Miss Granger ai été passionnée par le sujet, railla-t-il.

—C'est Maître Dubreuil, corrigea l'intéressée d'une voix teintée d'amusement. Effectivement, je me suis délectée de tous vos petits secrets qu'a bien voulu me confier Anselme.

Il lui jeta un regard noir qui la fit rire.

—Ce n'est plus la peine d'essayer de me faire peur, je ne suis plus votre élève et je ne suis plus aussi impressionnable que dans mon enfance.

—Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu hier soir, susurra-t-il goguenard.

Anselme se redressa à ces paroles.

—Oh, oh ! J'ai dû manquer un épisode Que s'est-il donc passé hier soir ? Il est vrai que vous êtes arrivée en retard ce matin, ma chère amie !

Pour le coup, étant concernée, Hermione maudit le vieil homme et sa propension à aimer les ragots.

—Que voulez-vous qu'il se soit passé, Anselme ? Riposta-t-elle agacée. Maître Snape m'a juste aidée à ramasser quelques fleurs. D'ailleurs, vous savez bien qu'il a passé la nuit avec maître Waterston.

Severus eut un rictus ironique.

—Discernerai-je une trace de jalousie dans votre voix, Miss Granger ? Sachez pourtant que lorsque je vous ai quittée, très tard, je suis rentré directement chez moi. Une conversation avec Miss Waterston m'aurait parue bien fade après vous, lâcha-t-il d'une voix soyeuse.

Maître Pitoix suivait l'échange avec intérêt et jubilation. Ces deux-là étaient fort divertissants. Sa sagesse de vieil homme lui faisait entrevoir une certaine attraction entre Hermione Granger-Dubreuil et Severus Snape, bien que chacun d'eux l'eût nié s'il le leur avait dit. Il était persuadé que si ces deux caractères forts passaient outre leur orgueil, ils formeraient une équipe redoutable professionnellement mais aussi intimement. Il sentait un courant très fort passer entre eux, dont ils n'avaient probablement pas conscience. Cela était peut-être dû au fait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et avaient partagé des temps difficiles, mais autre chose les reliait, il le sentait.

Hermione allait répliquer quand une voix aigre retentit.

—Mais qui voilà ? Maître Severus Snape ! Je désespérais de vous revoir

L'interpellé émit un grognement agacé et se tourna pour affronter la furie.

—Bonjour Amaris.

Il se leva, la prit par le bras et la guida vivement vers la sortie. Il n'avait pas envie de se donner en spectacle, sachant parfaitement de quoi une femme délaissée était capable.

—Je suis désolé pour hier soir, j'ai travaillé très tard et je me suis endormi.

La fière jeune femme le regarda de haut.

—Qui est cette fille pour qui vous m'avez négligée ?

Severus sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez mais il se contint. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes, ces bonnes femmes, à croire que, parce qu'il avait daigné leur accorder de l'attention, elles avaient le droit de régenter sa vie ?

—Cette fille comme vous dites, est Maître en Potions, comme vous et, de surcroit, une ancienne élève. Bien que je ne vous doive aucune explication, je lui ai proposé de l'aider dans ses travaux.

Amaris arqua un sourcil parfaitement tracé.

—Maître en Potions ? Si jeune ? Pas étonnant qu'elle ait besoin d'aide ! Railla-t-elle.

Puis, se radoucissant, elle s'approcha de lui, laissa sa main traîner sur son torse et minauda.

-Je vous pardonne pour cette fois Severus. Mais ne me laissez plus jamais tomber comme vous l'avez fait. Je vous ai attendu, vous savez, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, se pressant contre lui. J'étais nue, dans mon lit, prête pour vous…

—Je comprends votre déception, fit-il ironique en l'éloignant doucement. Je crains malheureusement que nous n'ayons plus le temps de nous revoir. J'ai promis mon aide et je tiendrai parole.

L'Américaine se raidit et planta ses prunelles bleues dans les lacs sombres qui lui faisaient face.

—Cela signifie-t-il que vous ne serez plus à moi ces prochains jours ?

—Je n'ai jamais été à vous, Amaris. Je suis navré si vous avez cru cela. Nous avons partagé un moment agréable mais cela s'arrête là.

—Comment osez-vous me traiter ainsi ? Vous n'êtes qu'un sale profiteur !

Maintenant franchement énervé, Severus la saisit par le bras et l'approcha durement de lui. D'une voix basse et menaçante il lui intima.

—Cela suffit. Vous avez profité autant que moi, sinon plus. Gardez-donc en mémoire ces instants pour ce qu'ils sont. Des moments de plaisir partagés et librement consentis. Je n'accepterai pas de me laisser insulter par une femme qui a plusieurs fois crié de jouissance sous moi. Pour ma part, je vous suis reconnaissant du plaisir que vous m'avez donné mais cela ne va pas plus loin. Je vous conseille de garder dès maintenant vos distances et de ne plus m'importuner. Est-ce clair ?

L'orgueil de la femme reprit le dessus et elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque en relevant la tête.

—Très clair, Maître Snape. J'ai également un conseil à vous donner. Ne vous compromettez pas avec cette gamine. Vous valez bien mieux et vous risquez gros à fréquenter ce genre de fille. Votre différence d'âge pourrait vous faire passer pour un pervers.

—La jalousie vous fait dire n'importe quoi. Mais je vous ai entendue. Je saurais d'où viennent les rumeurs si rumeurs il y a et (il se pencha vers elle, hostile) je vous en tiendrais pour seule responsable !

La fière femme haussa les épaules et tourna les talons pour s'engouffrer sous le dôme. Lui attendit quelques minutes et la suivit.

Il rejoignit ses collègues et s'installa à table à côté d'Hermione. Celle-ci pouvait le sentir vibrer de colère et elle se demanda ce qu'avait pu dire ou faire Miss Waterston pour le fâcher à ce point. Elle eut un petit sourire en se remémorant les joues rouges et le regard fixe de l'Américaine lorsqu'elle était revenue quelques minutes avant Severus. Apparemment leur discussion s'était mal passée et elle avait un peu pitié de la jeune femme. Provoquer la colère de Snape pouvait être terrifiant.

Hermione et Anselme eurent un réflexe de survie en ne commentant pas l'incident et c'est dans le calme qu'ils choisirent leurs plats.


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'erreur d'Hermione

Vos commentaires me touchent beaucoup. merci à Drou, Tralapapa, Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31, Zeugma412, Leonie, Abou51, juliana, patate tueuse et bien sûr ma fidèle Eladora et le très discret Garfieldown. Voici le chapitre 7, bonne lecture et bises.

Chapitre 7 : L'erreur d'Hermione

Anselme, à son habitude, fit honneur au repas alors que Severus et Hermione ne firent que picorer dans leur assiette. L'un encore contrarié par les propos de l'Américaine, l'autre agacée par le trouble qu'elle ressentait en présence de son ancien professeur. Cela n'avait que trop duré. Si elle voulait travailler avec lui, il allait falloir qu'elle mette de côté cette subite et importune attirance. Que lui prenait-il, bon sang ? Etait-elle si en manque que n'importe quel homme bien fait gagnerait ses faveurs ? Comment pouvait-elle réagir ainsi alors qu'elle était mariée et qu'Alex avait besoin d'elle ? Et puis, franchement, lui… !?

Leur repas terminé, ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers le devant de la salle et prirent place sur des chaises du premier rang. Le Maître des Potions chinois ne tarda pas à s'installer devant le pupitre et, après avoir enclenché les traducteurs automatiques, se lança dans une présentation claire et précise de son sujet, l'acérola. Cette petite cerise recélait des bienfaits innombrables. En plus de tous les avantages liés à sa teneur en vitamine C, elle s'avérait être un puissant anti-infectieux et stimulait le système immunitaire. Severus s'intéressait également à ce fruit d'Amérique Latine pour ses vertus anti dépressives. L'associer au gingembre et à la mandragore pourrait attiser l'action de celles-ci. Il suivit attentivement les développements du Maître, prenant des notes dans un de ses petits carnets noirs.

A ses côtés, Hermione le regardait à la dérobée recouvrir les pages blanches de son écriture élégante. Les annotations faites en rouge des devoirs de potions lui revinrent en mémoire et elle sourit. Malgré tout, elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire des observations qu'il écrivait en écoutant son collègue. Avait-il pour projet de tester l'acérola pour sa potion contre la dépression ? Ajoutée au gingembre, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences explosives sur certains patients… Oserait-elle lui faire part de cette remarque tout à l'heure, quand ils se retrouveraient pour discuter ? Bien sûr qu'elle osera ! N'était-elle pas son égale ? Certes la différence d'âge était en faveur de Severus en ce qui concernait l'expérience mais il avait été jeune aussi et s'était perfectionné avec le temps. Elle espérait qu'il se souviendrait de ses débuts et qu'il lui donnerait une chance, tout au moins, qu'il ne la rabaisserait pas comme il avait coutume de le faire par le passé.

Au bout de deux heures de conférence et d'échanges entre sorciers, la foule se dispersa. Chacun vaqua à des occupations variées. Certains allaient à la collecte d'ingrédients présents dans la forêt, d'autres partaient en visite dans les environs. Quelques-uns se firent conduire à Troyes pour visiter la belle capitale historique de la Champagne. Anselme fut de ceux-là, laissant les deux Anglais discuter de leurs projets.

Hermione et Severus se rendirent chez la jeune femme où le Maître des Potions put jeter un œil sur ses différents essais. Il ne dit rien mais fut surpris par la justesse et la pertinence des recherches et des tentatives d'Hermione. Toutefois, il commençait à entrevoir d'où venaient les échecs répétés de sa jeune homologue.

—Vous m'avez bien dit que vous ne saviez pas d'où provenaient les infections à répétition ?

—Non…

—Ces infections se traduisent-elles par de la fièvre ?

—Oui, de fortes fièvres à près de quarante.

Severus resta songeur quelques instants. Il feuilleta les notes de la jeune femme, réfléchissant intensément. Hermione le regardait fascinée. Les yeux noirs de son ancien professeur parcouraient les indications transcrites jours après jours, se plissaient parfois alors que ses sourcils se levaient alternativement selon ce qu'il lisait. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre son cerveau tourner à plein régime.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

—Avez-vous fait des tests sur ses différents organes pour savoir d'où venait l'infection ?

—Bien évidemment, s'écria-t-elle un peu vexée. Il n'a rien au cœur ni aux poumons ni au foie. Le pancréas est intact et ses reins fonctionnent. Enfin, aux dernières imageries magiques qui datent de deux mois…

—Etes-vous sûre que les reins ne sont pas touchés ? Je constate que dans chaque essai vous avez incorporé du genièvre. Pouvez-vous m'en dire la raison ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants pour se remémorer les propriétés de cette baie.

—Le genièvre donne de bons résultats pour soulager les douleurs rhumatismales et a un effet antiseptique. Pour quelqu'un qui est couché toute la journée, il est nécessaire que la peau reste en bonne santé.

Le sombre professeur hochait lentement la tête puis il se mit à marcher de long en large.

—Comment utilisez-vous les baies ?

—Je les broie et les incorpore dans la potion.

—Alors l'infection vient de là. Ses reins sont probablement touchés car le genièvre ne s'utilise qu'en usage externe contre les rhumatismes, Hermione, fit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement.

La jeune fille le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou.

—Mais je vous ai dit que ses reins fonctionnent ! Ca ne peut pas venir de là…

—Avez-vous testé le degré de fonctionnement de ces organes ?

—Nn…Non…

—Alors c'est la première chose que nous ferons après-demain, quand ce colloque sera terminé !

—Nous… ?

—Oui, nous ! Je vous accompagnerai en Provence.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire. Bien sûr, travailler sur ses essais avec Severus Snape s'avérerait passionnant mais son instinct lui soufflait que des moments difficiles s'annonçaient. Pourvu que sa libido la laisse tranquille !

Severus la regardait agacé. Elle restait là, bouche bée, à le dévisager, comme s'il avait annoncé qu'il partait sur la Lune. Il reprit la parole sèchement en la toisant.

—Ne restez pas là comme une idiote, les bras ballants. Je suppose que quelqu'un s'occupe de votre mari pendant que vous êtes ici.

Hermione hocha la tête, vexée par sa remontrance.

—Oui, Sophie sa sœur lui administre son traitement et veille sur lui. Elle est médicomage.

—Alors envoyez vite votre hibou pour suspendre l'administration de la potion. Dites-lui de lui administrer une potion à base de frêne et de bugrane épineuse. Elle pourra la trouver chez n'importe quel apothicaire.

—De la bugrane épineuse ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

—Vous n'avez donc rien appris lors de votre cursus ? La bugrane, aussi appelée herbe aux ânes, est antiseptique, anti-inflammatoire et stimule l'activité rénale.

Mortifiée, la jeune femme se hâta d'écrire les instructions sur un parchemin qu'elle fixa à la patte de Mirliton qui s'envola joyeusement. Hermione se mit à faire les cent pas en réfléchissant. Elle donnait de la potion deux fois par jour à Alex, à la dose de trois cl à chaque fois. Il ne devait pas avoir ingéré plus de dix ou quinze grammes de genièvre…Oh ! Elle se sentait si mal ! Par sa faute Alex souffrait encore plus. Avait-elle participé à lui raccourcir la vie encore plus ?

Le Maître des potions voyait les émotions défiler sur le visage de sa jeune congénère. Il pouvait sentir sa tristesse mais aussi sa culpabilité, ce qui le décida à la rassurer.

—La dose de genièvre n'était certainement pas assez forte pour occasionner des dégâts irréversibles. Ne vous fustigez pas, cela ne sert à rien. Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est de vérifier l'état de ses organes et sauver ce qui peut l'être. Quand je l'aurai vu et que j'aurai lu les rapports des médicomages, je serai à même d'établir un protocole de soins, avec votre aide.

—Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

—Parce que j'espère votre aide en retour, lança-t-il sans ambages.

Hermione ouvrit des grands yeux tout en le fixant.

—Comment pourriez-vous avoir besoin de moi ?

—Vous le saurez en temps voulu. Et cessez de bailler ainsi aux corneilles ! Avez-vous tant perdu confiance en vous que vous en êtes devenue gourde ? Vous me rappelez Lovegood et son air de perpétuelle ahurie !

La jeune Maîtresse en potions se détourna blessée, les larmes aux yeux. Non ! Il n'avait pas changé. Il était resté le même homme intransigeant, ne tolérant aucune faiblesse et blessant. Elle ne voyait plus de si bon augure le fait de travailler avec lui pour soulager Alex et eut une brusque envie de le planter là et de rentrer chez elle. Néanmoins, elle se reprit, pour le bien-être d'Alex, redressa les épaules et lui fit face.

—N'insultez pas Luna, c'est une personne d'une grande intelligence et vous le savez parfaitement. Je suis désolée si j'ai pu vous paraitre … ailleurs, mais je suis consternée par l'erreur que j'ai commise. J'ai peut-être précipité la fin de l'homme que j'aime et j'en suis malade. Laissez-moi le temps de me reprendre et je suis à vous…enfin je veux dire…

Médusée par le lapsus qu'elle venait de faire et par la lueur facétieuse qu'elle voyait briller dans les yeux noirs, elle rougit et balbutia d'une petite voix.

—Je…je serai à cent pour cent de mes capacités après une bonne nuit de sommeil…

A la mine qu'on pouvait qualifier de réjouie de Severus, elle comprit qu'elle ne faisait que s'enfoncer et se tut. Il avait visiblement du mal à réfréner un rire moqueur.

—Je vous propose une chose, Miss Granger. Partons dès demain pour la Provence. Plus vite nous serons en situation, plus vite vous …serez à moi, fit-il caustique.

Hermione tiqua sur l'emploi de son nom de jeune fille mais ne releva pas.

—Vous êtes sûr de ne rien manquer si nous partons demain ?

—J'ai suivi l'exposé de Maître Shuin-Khan, c'est le seul qui m'intéressait. Mais vous devriez annuler votre rendez-vous avec Maître Rizzo.

—Oh, oui bien sûr, je vais le prévenir. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder bien en face. Elle espérait, par cette attitude, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'intimidait pas bien que ce soit grandement le cas.

D'une voix claire elle proposa.

—Je dois retrouver Anselme pour diner. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

L'imposant professeur la considéra un long moment. Il dut reconnaitre en lui-même que la fille avait du cran. Elle osait l'inviter malgré ses bévues. Ces quelques jours en Provence n'allaient pas manquer de piquant !

Severus Snape n'avait aucun état d'âme. Il allait aider à soulager les derniers jours d'un mourant et devenir l'amant d'une jeune sorcière. Peu importe que le moribond soit le mari de cette dernière. Il ne s'embarrasserait pas de remords. Quelque chose lui disait que Mme Dubreuil n'avait jamais connu la passion et que son mari, avant d'être diminué, n'avait pas éveillé la femme qui était en elle. Le Maître des Potions de Poudlard était connu pour son insensibilité.

Fréquenter une femme mariée n'avait que des avantages pour lui. Il n'avait pas à la supporter à longueur de journée et de nuit comme il aurait à le faire avec une épouse, il n'avait pas à lui faire la conversation…Il ne la rencontrait que pour des moments de plaisir et c'était bien suffisant. Sa dernière relation adultérine remontait à quatre ans et avait duré deux ans. La femme avait divorcé de son époux et Severus avait mis fin à leur liaison, au grand dam de l'abandonnée qui pensait bien se remarier avec son ténébreux amant.

En lui-même, il devait bien reconnaitre qu'Hermione Granger était devenue bien appétissante, avec des formes harmonieuses et une souplesse visiblement due à la danse et au sport.

—Bien volontiers, je vous retrouverai à dix-neuf heures sous le dôme, avec votre chevalier servant, ironisa-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la tente.

Hermione eut un petit sourire en pensant au vieux Maître et s'allongea sur le canapé pour se reposer et réfléchir en attendant l'heure du souper.

Severus Snape avait tout de suite mis le doigt sur la faille de son traitement. Oh, comme elle s'en voulait d'avoir mis ainsi la vie d'Alex en danger et, surtout, que ce soit son ancien professeur honni qui l'ait découvert ! Elle lui avait donné le bâton pour la battre et elle pensait bien qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau. Puis elle réalisa qu'il semblait attendre quelque chose d'elle en retour. Elle se releva le cœur battant à cent a l'heure, le rouge lui montant aux joues alors qu'elle pensait qu'il avait peut-être l'intention d'obtenir ses faveurs...

Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle lui cèderait tôt ou tard. Et au vu de ses récents rêves, ce serait plus tôt que tard... Incapable de rester en place, elle décida de sortir et d'aller visiter la Maison du parc, à quelques centaines de mètres.


	8. Chapter 8 : Petite joueuse !

Merci pour votre confiance et vos encouragements. Vos reviews me touchent beaucoup. Zeugma412, Math'L, Tralapapa, Nathea, patate tueuse, Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31. Garfieldown, Eladora… Bonne lecture.  
Je rappelle que tout ce que vous reconnaissez n'est pas à moi.

Chapitre 8 : Petite joueuse !

Hermione déambulait dans les différentes salles de la Maison du Parc quand, au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa Maître Rizzo, l'éminent professeur Italien. Elle en profita pour s'excuser de ne pouvoir le rencontrer comme prévu le lendemain. S'ensuivit une discussion animée sur le biotope de la Forêt des Templiers et de l'intérêt certain de cette exposition. Ils furent surpris de constater l'heure tardive quand une jeune fille vint les prévenir que le musée allait fermer. Ils sortirent donc et se rendirent compte que la luminosité du jour avait commencé à baissé et pour cause, il était vingt heures. Ils gagnèrent le grand dôme à l'entrée duquel ils se séparèrent en se promettant de se rencontrer dans les mois suivants.

La jeune femme cherchait des yeux ses compères de repas quand elle aperçut Anselme qui lui faisait de grands signes, assis près de Severus, une chaise vide les séparant. Elle embrassa le vieux sorcier sur la joue et fit un signe de tête à son ancien professeur, d'un air un peu guindé ce qui provoqua un rictus narquois sur ses fines lèvres. Anselme se mit alors à leur parler de la visite de Troyes de laquelle il venait de revenir. Il leur décrivit le cœur historique de la ville comptant une des plus grosses concentrations de maisons à colombages d'Europe ainsi que cette particularité du bouchon de champagne. En effet, le centre de la ville, délimité par un canal, des avenues et boulevards, avait la forme d'un bouchon champenois, ce qui ancrait encore plus la ville et la région dans cette appellation prestigieuse.

Les deux Anglais écoutaient le vieil homme attentivement, tant il avait le don de décrire les choses qu'il avait vues. Il leur avoua également avoir goûté la Prunelle de Troyes, alcool fort très apprécié des amateurs. D'ailleurs, la Prunelle ne devait pas y être pour rien dans les yeux brillants et la volubilité du cher homme ! Severus jeta un regard amusé à Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Dans les yeux noirs, une lueur s'alluma qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de la jeune femme. Un frisson la traversa sous l'œil aiguisé du Maître des Potions de Poudlard.

Très conscient du trouble de sa voisine, il se rapprocha d'elle sous prétexte de parler à Anselme. Hermione était tétanisée. Une chaleur l'envahissait progressivement, au fur et à mesure que son ancien professeur se penchait vers elle pour discuter avec son confrère. Il appuya d'abord son épaule contre son bras puis c'est sa cuisse qui se colla contre celle d'Hermione qui, petit à petit, sentait monter en elle un besoin, un désir tel qu'elle se laissa aller contre Severus, se décalant pour s'épauler à lui. Mine de rien, lui-même pivota et passa un bras derrière la jeune femme ce qui eut pour effet de la poser contre son torse, entourée de ses bras.

Elle sentait le souffle chaud de l'homme dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il parlait et, dans son cocon, entendait les réponses, teintées d'amusement du vieux Maître. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait, à la voir là, collée à Snape mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Les deux coupes de champagne qu'elle venait de boire lui donnait l'impression de flotter dans l'espace et elle ressentait un bien-être absolu. Un rire féminin la tira de son confort et se redressa soudainement en voyant le regard perçant, chargé de haine de Maître Waterston posé sur elle alors qu'elle discutait avec un homme à la table voisine.

L'Américaine n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le maître des Potions Anglais et semblait la considérer comme une rivale. Severus, captant le regard d'Amaris, posa nonchalamment une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Les longs doigts se mirent en mouvement, dans un léger effleurement. La jeune potionniste retint un gémissement en sentant sur sa peau nue la douceur et la chaleur de ces doigts. Le sorcier agissait comme s'il n'en avait pas conscience, presque machinalement aux yeux de ceux qui pouvaient les voir. Alors qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il sentait sous ses doigts les frémissements qui parcouraient Hermione et entendait son souffle saccadé, comme si elle retenait des plaintes.

Il sourit intérieurement. Comme une serveuse leur apportait leurs assiettes, il s'écarta doucement, laissant volontairement glisser sa main en travers des omoplates d'Hermione, en une lente caresse. La jeune femme ne put retenir un soupir de dépit alors que la chaleur de sa main la quittait. Elle dut faire répéter deux fois sa question à Anselme qui lui demandait si la visite de la Maison du Parc était intéressante. De son côté, Severus, très content de lui, était malgré tout gêné par l'éveil d'une certaine partie de son anatomie. Il retint un grognement d'inconfort et se concentra sur son assiette pour tenter de calmer cette manifestation de son désir. Il y parvint jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, sous prétexte de lui demander le sel et le poivre, se pencha vers lui, lui effleurant le bras de sa poitrine. Il sentit distinctement un téton très dur frôler son biceps et retint sa respiration alors que son sexe manifestait son appréciation. Il jeta un regard vers Hermione et vit qu'elle le fixait, une étincelle de défi mêlé à du désir au fond des yeux.

Ah, elle voulait jouer à ça, pensa-t-il. Voyons qui est le plus fort…

Il tendit la main vers la salière sur sa gauche mais, se ravisant, se tourna vers Hermione pour voir Anselme. Ce faisant, il posa la main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Très haut. Se penchant, les longs doigts glissant jusqu'à l'ourlet de la jupe puis remontant lentement sous le tissu, il interpella le vieux sorcier pour qu'il lui donne les assaisonnements de son côté. En peu de temps, les doigts étaient arrivés à la jointure des cuisses douces et Hermione, dans un état second, se surprit à avancer le bassin en écartant légèrement les jambes. Elle haleta lorsqu'il frôla sa culotte. Puis soudain plus rien. La main s'était retirée alors qu'elle était proche de la caresser intimement. Elle eut un grondement de frustration et entendit à cet instant un petit rire rauque au creux de son oreille. Elle vit se poser devant ses yeux une salière et une poivrière qu'elle avait oublié avoir demandées.

—N'abusez pas trop du poivre, Maître Dubreuil, il me semble que vous êtes assez excitée comme ça, murmura Severus à son oreille.

Hermione ferma brièvement les yeux, se sentant tout à coup honteuse d'avoir voulu échauffer ainsi son ancien professeur. Elle se mit à manger sans le regarder. La chaleur irradiait entre ses cuisses, enflammant son ventre. Elle sentait son sexe palpiter, demander l'assouvissement du désir. Il était plus fort qu'elle à ce petit jeu et venait de le prouver. Il avait l'air tout à fait serein, comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Alors que c'était tout le contraire. Une phénoménale érection lui imposait de rester assis alors qu'ils avaient pratiquement terminé de diner.

Le café fut servi et les tables se vidèrent progressivement. Anselme s'enquit des projets de ses deux amis pour la soirée. Lui avait prévu d'assister à la projection d'un film dans cette même salle sur les laboratoires moldus. Hermione, sortie de sa transe, se montra fort intéressée par ce programme et annonça à Anselme qu'elle l'accompagnerait. Le vieil homme s'éloigna pour interpeller un confrère.

Severus sirotait son café, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Il se pencha vers sa collègue.

—Petite joueuse !

—Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

—Ah non ? Et ça ! Il lui saisit la main et la posa sur sa braguette.

Hermione sentit clairement la virilité du professeur frémir sous sa main et elle fut envahie par une langueur traitresse. Elle était vraiment capable de provoquer ça chez lui. Sans le vouloir ses doigts exercèrent une pression sur le sexe prisonnier, obligeant Severus à saisir son poignet pour l'éloigner du délit.

—Ne déclenchez rien que vous ne pourrez assumer, gronda-t-il. Vous vous aventurez sur un chemin dangereux petite fille. Vous n'êtes pas de taille.

Vexée, Hermione se leva et le toisa de toute sa hauteur, profitant qu'il était assis.

—Je ne suis plus une petite fille depuis longtemps même si je n'ai pas les prétentions de Maître Waterston. Je suis une femme mariée, il serait bon que vous ne l'oubliez pas !

—Et vous, rétorqua-t-il, n'auriez-vous pas tendance à l'oublier ?

Hermione pâlit et tourna les talons, ne supportant plus cet air suffisant inscrit sur le visage de son ainé. Elle se sentait tellement mal de la leçon qu'il venait de lui donner. C'est vrai, elle avait oublié qu'elle était mariée et elle lui avait tendu le bâton pour la battre en le lui rappelant.

Dans le brouillard, elle rejoignit Anselme et s'installa sur une chaise à ses côtés. Elle eut soudain la chair de poule et s'aperçut qu'il venait de s'assoir sur la chaise voisine. Incroyable. Son corps l'avait perçu avant qu'elle l'ait vu. Par Merlin, comment allait-elle résister à cette force qui la poussait vers lui ? Comment combattre le désir s'il jouait avec elle comme il venait de le faire ? Elle devait quand même bien reconnaître qu'elle avait provoqué le jeu. Elle avait allumé le professeur Snape et ne demandait qu'à se brûler à son feu. Se l'avouer la fit se sentir mieux mais n'effaçait pas son sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis d'Alex. Oh, comme elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle, de retrouver son mari et ses habitudes, oublier ces deux jours de folie.

Mais elle réalisa qu'il l'accompagnerait… Elle se trémoussa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise et, d'un regard, dissuada Snape de faire la plus petite remarque. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Anselme et se précipita dans sa tente, pensant bien cette fois-ci à bloquer la tenture d'un sort, même si elle était persuadée que le sombre professeur ne tenterait rien ce soir. Fébrile, elle saisit un parchemin et une plume et rédigea un rapide mot pour Ginny qu'elle fit porter par Mirliton. Quelques minutes plus tard, le son d'un transplanage retentit à quelques pas de la tente d'Hermione. Celle-ci se précipita dehors pour serrer son amie dans ses bras.

—Oh, Ginny ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir. Merci, merci d'être là pour moi, gémit-elle.

La jeune rousse se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte de son amie et la regarda dans les yeux.

—Toi, ça ne va pas ! Allez viens, fais-moi visiter ton palace et raconte-moi.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent sur le divan devant la cheminée et Hermione fit apparaitre une bouteille de bon vin et deux verres. Elle les servit et se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes. Ginny la laissa penser quelques instants puis se lança.

—Bon, dis-moi. Qui est-ce ?

Hermione la fixa avec de grands yeux.

—Comment sais-tu…

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

—Tu es complètement perdue et il n'y a qu'un homme pour mettre une femme dans cet état. Alors je te le redemande, de qui s'agit-il ? Je le connais ?

—Oh, oui ! Soupira-t-elle.

—Ne me dis pas que c'est un de mes frères !

—Non, non, Ginny, vagit Hermione, c'est pire que ça !

—Je t'assure, rien ne pourrait être pire.

—Et pourtant si, il y a pire ! C'est Snape, murmura Hermione en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

Au bout de quelques instants, comme Ginny ne disait rien, Hermione risqua un regard entre ses doigts. Elle vit son amie figée comme une statue, les yeux exorbités, fixés sur elle. La jeune rousse sortit de sa torpeur et s'écria :

—Excuse-moi, j'ai du mal comprendre ce que tu as dit.

—Non Ginny, tu as bien entendu.

Celle-ci poussa un grand cri avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé, prise d'un irrépressible fou rire. Hermione attendit qu'elle se calme, une moue agacée sur les lèvres.

—C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? Ça te fait rire !

—Exc…excuse-moi, balbutia Ginny en essuyant ses larmes, mais connaissant Alex, il n'a rien de commun avec Severus Snape ! Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas un homme attirant, loin de là. Il est très séduisant à mon avis si on aime ce genre ténébreux, solitaire, mystérieux. Personnellement, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure…Mais toi qui es si sage ! Comment a t-il fait pour t'entraîner dans son lit ?

Hermione suffoqua.

—Mais il ne s'est rien passé ! S'emporta-t-elle. Enfin…presque rien…

A ces mots Ginny leva un sourcil, dans une attitude très Snapienne.

—Et…ça veut dire quoi, presque rien ?

Vaincue, Hermione lui raconta tout. De leurs retrouvailles en passant par la mise au point de Snape sur sa vie d'homme, ses rêves faits d'envies et de désir, jusqu'à l'épisode datant de quelques minutes, de ses mots lorsqu'elle avait eu sous la main sa virilité. Quand elle se tut, Ginny poussa un soupir et lui souffla :

—Et bien ! Tu es sérieusement atteinte ! L'amour vient de te frapper, ma belle et tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

—Non, Ginny, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Snape, tu plaisantes. Tu sais que j'aime Alex et que jamais je ne lui ferai l'affront de le trahir ainsi.

—Oui, tu aimes Alex. Je le sais, je n'en doute pas. Mais c'est un amour sage, tout en douceur, calme. Alors que là, avec l'autre, tu touches du doigt la passion et c'est ça qui te fait peur. Depuis deux ans tu vis une vie de nonne. Tu soignes ton mari, tu lui apportes tout le confort dont il a besoin et c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais il est malheureusement dans l'incapacité de te rendre la pareille. Tu n'as pas fait l'amour depuis plus de deux ans et là, un homme te bouleverse et c'est tout à fait normal.

—Je me sens si mal vis à vis d'Alex, Ginny, chuchota Hermione. Il est vrai que Severus m'attire et que je suis prête à lui céder mais pour arriver à quoi ? Au bout du compte, j'aurai fait du mal à Alex et je me retrouverai seule car Severus n'est pas homme à lier sa vie à une femme.

—Hermione, insista la rouquine, il est clair que tu dois te laisser aller. Ton corps le réclame. Une femme a autant besoin qu'un homme de faire l'amour, il en va de son équilibre. Tu n'es pas obligée de l'avouer à Alex même si je comprends ton besoin de franchise. Quand bien même tu le lui avouerais, il est assez compréhensif pour accepter que tu prennes ailleurs ce qu'il ne peut plus te donner. Il est bien plus vieux que toi et il connait la vie. Je suis sûre qu'il te donnerait sa bénédiction, pour ton bien-être à toi. La brune baissa la tête et laissa ses larmes couler. Elle ressentait un tel désarroi face à cette montagne de tentations que représentait Severus Snape qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle se confia à son amie.

—Il doit m'accompagner à la maison pour m'aider à soulager Alex et j'appréhende de les voir face à face. Je vais le côtoyer pendant plusieurs jours voire quelques semaines et je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à lui résister.

—Et pourquoi résisterais-tu ? Vis ce que tu as envie de vivre Hermione. Pour une fois laisse-toi posséder par la passion, laisse-le apaiser ta fièvre et te faire connaitre l'ivresse du plaisir. Je suis certaine qu'il est capable de t'amener à l'extase ma belle et tu vas adorer ça.

—Justement, c'est ça qui me fait peur. Je risque de trop aimer ça ! Il est hyper chaud, Ginny et je crains de ne plus pouvoir me passer de lui ensuite.

—Ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite. Je ne connais aucun homme qui renoncerait à ce que lui apporte une jolie sorcière au lit. A toi de le rendre accroc et tout ira bien. S'il est aussi brûlant que tu le dis, il en redemandera encore et encore. Ma chérie, tu vas passer des nuits torrides et je t'envie. Je crois que je vais rappeler Draco…

—Draco ? Je croyais que tu avais rompu avec lui parce qu'il voulait officialiser votre relation !

—Oui, il m'a fait peur avec sa demande en mariage mais j'ai du mal à me passer de ses…talents, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, pouffa Ginny. Donc je l'ai revu hier par hasard et il m'a invité à diner demain. Et je sens que je vais en profiter pour…me faire du bien !

Hermione éclata de rire. —Décidément ces Serpentards sont chauds bouillants ! La plus jeune se laissa aller à l'hilarité, complices, puis elles prirent congé tout en se promettant de se revoir très vite.

 _Deux petites annotations de Garfieldown..._

 _—Et vous, rétorqua-t-il, n'auriez-vous pas tendance à l'oublier ? (Bien ouèj comme réplique mouhaha)_

 _—Une femme a autant besoin qu'un homme de faire l'amour (je prends note, ça pourra m'être utile comme argument…)_


	9. Chapter 9 : Arrivée en Provence

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise autant. Eladora et Garfieldown y sont pour beaucoup. Ne soyez donc pas si pressés, cette fic compte vingt-huit chapitres, alors ils ne sont pas prêts de se jeter l'un sur l'autre… Bonne lecture.

Chapitre à : Arrivée en Provence

S'être confiée à Ginny fit du bien à Hermione et elle dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, pour une fois. Elle se rendit de bonne heure au dôme pour prendre son petit déjeuner et tenter d'apercevoir le professeur Snape.

Celui-ci était installé à une petite table, sirotant un café. Hermione le rejoignit après avoir déposé sur son plateau un yaourt, des céréales et une tasse de thé. La voyant, il se leva galamment et inclina la tête.

—Bonjour Maître Snape, lança-t-elle vaillamment.

—Bonjour Maître Dubreuil, se moqua-t-il. Oserais-je vous demander si vous avez bien dormi ?

—Très bien, je vous remercie. Et vous ?

—Bien, quoiqu'un peu gêné par quelques raideurs… musculaires dues à un lit trop mou sans doute, ronronna-t-il.

Hermione s'assit en souhaitant qu'il ne remarque pas le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

—Ai-je rêvé ou ai-je aperçu une tignasse rousse entrant chez vous hier soir ?

—Vous n'avez pas rêvé, Ginny Weasley est venue me voir.

—Ainsi vous êtes restée en contact avec cette famille malgré que vous n'ayez pas épousé le dernier rejeton…railla-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ? Vous vous êtes rendue compte que vous n'aviez pas envie d'être une poule pondeuse, noyée dans les couches, le ménage et la cuisine ?

Hermione discerna une lueur taquine dans le regard de charbon. Ron et elle s'étaient fréquentés un moment avant de décider qu'ils s'entendaient bien mieux quand ils n'étaient que de simples amis. Aussi, à la stupéfaction de leur entourage, ils avaient rompu un lien amoureux qui n'existait pas et étaient revenus à une relation amicale. Quelques mois plus tard, Hermione avait fait la connaissance d'Alex Dubreuil, responsable du personnel dans le grand hôpital magique de Marseille, en France, dans lequel elle avait effectué son stage de première année d'études avancées des potions.

Elle sourit sereinement à Severus et plaisanta.

—Effectivement, la perspective d'avoir la même vie que Molly m'a faite fuir. De plus nous avons réalisé que ce que nous avions partagé lors de nos années d'école, les études mais surtout la guerre, étaient les seules choses qui nous rapprochaient. Nos espoirs, nos attentes, nos ambitions n'étaient pas les mêmes. Nous sommes donc restés amis et nous en sommes très heureux.

—Et vous avez rencontré votre mari…

—Oui, quelques mois plus tard. J'étais en stage dans un grand hôpital où il était DRH. Lors de ma deuxième année de stage, c'est moi qui ai mis en place le protocole de soins, quand sa maladie s'est déclarée. Nous nous sommes rapprochés à ce moment-là.

—Vous vous êtes mariés alors qu'il était déjà malade ? S'étonna Severus.

—Le traitement fonctionnait bien. Nous nous sommes mariés trois ans plus tard. Cela fait aujourd'hui cinq ans. Mais il y a deux ans et demi, son état s'est brusquement détérioré. Petit à petit ses muscles ont perdu leur souplesse, ses os se sont fragilisés et il s'est progressivement paralysé. A ce jour, il ne marche plus et ses bras commencent à perdre leur mobilité. Sans compter ces infections qui l'affaiblissent. Je suis impuissante à le soulager, finit-elle dans un souffle.

Severus vit les yeux marron briller de larmes. Il songeait avec amertume que personne n'avait jamais pris soin ou ne s'était soucié de lui ainsi.

—Quand pouvez-vous être prête à partir ? S'enquit-il.

—Dans une heure je pense. Je voudrais prendre congé d'Anselme et prévenir les organisateurs.

—Je me suis permis de leur faire part de notre départ hier soir. Allez donc passer un moment avec ce cher Maître Pitoix. Je vous rejoindrai à neuf heures devant votre tente et vous nous ferez transplaner. Cela vous convient-il ?

—C'est parfait, répondit-elle en vidant sa tasse de thé alors qu'il se levait et s'éloignait.

Hermione inspira un bon coup. Bon, ça y est, ils allaient partir ensemble et elle allait devoir affronter une situation compliquée. Faire bonne figure devant Alex et se pâmer en secret pour Snape ! Surtout qu'il ne devine pas son attirance !

Hermione se faisait des illusions. Il avait parfaitement compris son dilemme. Rester fidèle à son mari ou céder à son désir qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à contenir. Il allait bien évidemment faire tout pour qu'elle craque et succombe à la tentation. Il pouvait être redoutablement persuasif dans ce domaine et savait exactement comment la faire chuter. Les attouchements auxquels il s'était livré la veille au soir l'avaient quasiment conduite dans son lit. Il s'en était fallu de peu. S'il n'avait pas décidé d'arrêter, elle l'aurait suivi sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Mais alors, le risque était qu'elle retrouve la raison au matin et qu'elle s'enfuit sans lui permettre de l'accompagner. Par contre quand il sera dans la place, elle ne pourra pas lui échapper et il fera d'elle ce qu'il voudra.

Avant de se rendre dans sa tente, il se rendit à la volière installée pour les courriers des sorciers invités. Il écrivit un mot à Albus pour le prévenir qu'il quittait le congrès pour une raison personnelle et qu'il lui donnerait plus d'explications dans quelques jours. Il lui signalait également avoir inscrit Poudlard dans les registres des écoles ouvertes à toutes candidatures. Le hibou parti, Severus s'en alla ranger ses affaires et, comme l'heure convenue approchait, il se dirigea vers la tente d'Hermione pour constater qu'elle l'attendait, ses bagages posés à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme le regardait avancer dans sa direction de sa démarche fière, le masque impénétrable habituel posé sur son visage pâle. Sa silhouette n'avait pas changé, pensa-t-elle. Il marchait toujours la tête haute, à grandes enjambées, sa cape volant derrière lui. L'élégance et le panache du Prince de Sang Mêlé, cette description lui allait comme un gant. Sous son regard de jais, elle se sentit fondre et son cœur palpita tandis qu'une chaleur insidieuse se répandait dans son ventre. Que pouvait-on bien ressentir à être la maitresse d'un tel homme ? Hermione se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir de telles réflexions surtout qu'elle se souvenait qu'il était un excellent legillimens. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il lise ses pensées, il en savait déjà trop sur ses envies…

Elle réduisit ses bagages, les fourra dans ses poches et interrogea son compagnon des yeux. Celui-ci lui tendit le bras qu'elle saisit et ils disparurent.

Quand la vue de Severus se stabilisa, il découvrit qu'ils avaient atterri dans un jardin fleurant bon la lavande et les fleurs de citronnier. Un mas typiquement provençal était niché au milieu de rochers, sur deux étages, accroché à une pente naturelle et abrupte. En se retournant, il fut saisi par la beauté du paysage. La mer Méditerranée brillait en contre bas et la ville de Marseille s'étendait sur la droite, avec la Basilique Notre dame de la Garde qui semblait veiller de loin sur le vieux port. Sur la gauche, les calanques se succédaient jusqu'à La Ciotat, leurs falaises se jetant dans une eau d'une pureté incroyable.

—Magnifique, murmura Severus, sous le charme de l'endroit.

—C'est vrai, souffla Hermione, je ne me lasse jamais de cette vue.

Ils restèrent côte à côte un moment, s'imprégnant de la beauté du site. Ils furent tirés de leur contemplation par un raclement de gorge discret. Hermione sursauta alors que Severus se retournait tranquillement, preuve s'il en était, qu'il était parfaitement maitre de lui.

—Hermione, bonjour. Viens, fais entrer ton ami…

La jeune femme sourit à celle qui venait de l'interpeller.

—Bonjour Sophie. Je te présente Maître Severus Snape, professeur de Potions à Poudlard en Ecosse, où j'ai fait mes études. Severus, Sophie Bergen-Dubreuil, la sœur d'Alex.

Severus inclina la tête en serrant la main que la médicomage lui tendait.

—Maître Snape, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Hermione m'a fait savoir par courrier que vous vous intéressiez au cas de mon frère et que vous aviez décidé de l'aider à le soulager. Je vous avouerai que j'ai beaucoup d'espoirs que vous réussissiez.

Une lueur de souffrance traversa les yeux bleus de la femme, que le sorcier estima âgée d'une soixantaine d'années.

—Je vais faire mon possible, Madame. Mais je préfère vous prévenir que je ne peux pas faire de miracle ni changer l'issue de cette maladie. Si nous réussissons à l'accompagner jusqu'au bout sans souffrances inutiles, ce sera déjà un grand pas.

Le regard clair se brouilla de larmes et Hermione passa un bras autour des frêles épaules. Les deux femmes semblaient unies dans la tristesse et se soutenaient mutuellement. Incapable de dire un mot de plus pour le moment, Sophie, d'un signe de tête, invita Severus à les suivre. Les belles-sœurs enlacées entrèrent dans la maison et s'assirent à la table de la cuisine. C'était une grande pièce au sol recouvert de tomettes et aux murs blanchis à la chaux. Un grand plan de travail courrait sur trois côtés de la salle, incorporant tous les appareils électro-ménagers moldus qui existaient. L'endroit était agréable et convivial avec sa grande table de ferme et ses bancs pouvant accueillir une douzaine de convives. Sophie, d'un geste de la main, fit apparaître trois tasses et un broc de café, pendant qu'Hermione montait à l'étage voir Alex. Elle redescendit rapidement car celui-ci dormait.

—Selon vos instructions Maître Snape, j'administre à Alex une potion de frêne et de bugrane. Cela fait maintenant le deuxième jour et, dès hier soir, j'ai pu constater une baisse de la fièvre et l'analyse magique de son sang indiquait un recul de l'infection.

—Bien, répondit le professeur mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Severus. Pouvez-vous me montrer son dossier médical ?

—Bien sûr, je vous l'apporte. Les deux potionnistes restèrent seuls et Severus ne quitta pas des yeux Hermione.

—Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Murmura-t-il.

—Calme, il n'a pas l'air de souffrir, son visage était détendu mais il a beaucoup changé en deux jours. Apparemment son mal va très vite. Quand irez-vous le voir ?

—Quand j'aurai jeté un œil sur ses analyses et qu'il sera réveillé. Est-il au courant de ma venue ?

—Oui, Sophie m'a dit qu'il était très content et il a ajouté qu'il ne pourrait pas être mieux accompagné jusqu'à…

Sa voix s'enraya dans un sanglot, incapable de terminer sa phrase. Heureusement, la médicomage revenait avec le dossier d'Alex et, pendant que Severus en prenait connaissance, elle servit le café.

—Existe-t-il des antécédents d'arthrose, d'arthrite ou de polio dans votre famille ? S'enquit Snape auprès de Sophie.

—Oui, nos parents avaient des problèmes d'articulation et un grand-père a souffert d'une tuberculose osseuse dans ses jeunes années, maladie qui l'a poursuivi toute sa vie.

—Votre frère a t-il subi des examens concernant cette maladie ?

—Bien sûr, quand nous étions jeunes, nous avons passé une batterie de tests après la mort de notre grand-père. Nous avions dix et douze ans.

—Et depuis ?

—Non…Par Merlin, comment avons-nous pu laisser passer ça ? S'exclama-t-elle horrifiée. Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'une tuberculose osseuse ?

—Je ne peux pas m'avancer pour l'instant, il faudrait des analyses poussées des os et du système urinaire. Reins, vessie, uretère et épididyme. Il arrive que la bactérie de la tuberculose passe des os au système urinaire et, ou, aux poumons si elle n'est pas détectée et soignée.

Sophie bondit de sa chaise et saisit un parchemin et une plume.

—Je préviens tout de suite le grand hôpital magique de Marseille de l'arrivée d'Alex, décida-t-elle. L'uromage doit être présent aujourd'hui. Hermione, va réveiller Alex pendant que je porte ce courrier à la volière et explique-lui.

Ahurie, la jeune sorcière se tourna vers Severus.

—Je n'étais pas au courant pour la tuberculose osseuse, mais pourquoi Sophie ou même Alex n'y ont t'ils pas pensé ?

—Parfois les choses sont trop évidentes pour qu'on leur attache de l'importance. Le fait qu'ils aient été contrôlés alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants a faussé leur jugement. La maladie a eu tout le temps de s'installer puisqu'ils pensaient n'en être pas atteints.

—Alors…ma potion …

—N'a eu aucune incidence.

Hermione se leva en tremblant, soulagée d'un poids.

—Je vais réveiller Alex. Vous pouvez attendre ici, je vais redescendre avec lui.

—Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

—Non, merci. J'utilise un sort de lévitation. A tout de suite.

Elle monta au premier pour trouver son mari assis sur son lit, lisant une revue sur la pêche, une de ses passions. En voyant entrer Hermione, il eut un sourire las mais heureux.

—Chérie, tu es rentrée, il me semblait bien avoir entendu des voix, souffla-il d'une voix faible.

—Bonjour Alex, sourit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Nous venons de discuter Sophie, le professeur Snape et moi et nous pensons qu'il serait judicieux de te transporter à Marseille pour quelques examens complémentaires.

—Ah, je vais enfin rencontrer ce grand homme ! Donne-moi ma baguette je te prie, que je m'habille.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione faisait léviter Alex assis dans son fauteuil roulant jusqu'à la cuisine. Voyant arriver l'étrange équipage, Severus se leva et fit face au malade. Il fut surpris de se trouver devant un homme plus âgé que lui, les cheveux grisonnants, aux traits encore beaux mais marqués par la maladie. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard et au bout d'un moment, Alex tendit la main que Severus serra.

—Maître Snape, salua le mari d'Hermione, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Que vous ayez pris de votre temps pour tenter d'adoucir mes derniers jours est un honneur pour moi.

—Mon pouvoir est très limité mais je ferai de mon mieux pour vous soulager et vous accompagner, assura Snape d'une voix grave.

Alex eut un sourire et tourna son attention vers Hermione.

—Ma chère petite, lui dit-il d'un air étrange, voilà trop longtemps que tu t'occupes d'un vieil homme malade et cela m'accable. Mais je n'ai plus à m'en faire, je peux partir serein, tu es maintenant entre de bonnes mains…


	10. Chapter 10 : La maladie d'Alex

Quel bonheur de lire vos commentaires. Soyez tous remerciés. La suite, un peu triste… Bises à tous, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 10 : La maladie d'Alex

« Tu es maintenant entre de bonnes mains ».

Hermione pâlit quand elle réalisa que Alex avait peut-être sentit l'attirance qui existait entre elle et Snape. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle prétexta de se servir un café pour s'assoir.

—Que veux-tu dire Alex ? Balbutia-t-elle. Le professeur Snape est là pour toi, pour m'aider à trouver un traitement …

Le malade eut un petit sourire tendre pour sa jeune épouse et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il souffla d'une voix qui s'affaiblissait.

—Bien sûr. Je voulais dire que tu seras bien guidée dans la fabrication des potions nécessaires à mon état. Monsieur Snape jouit d'une réputation inégalée dans son domaine et c'est une chance pour toi de pouvoir travailler un moment avec lui.

Hermione, à moitié soulagée par ces mots, jeta un regard au concerné et vit qu'il la regardait, un rictus ironique au coin des lèvres. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'un certain amusement et, à cet instant, elle le détesta. Cet homme était sans foi ni loi. Qu'avait-elle à gagner d'une relation avec lui ? A part pour soigner Alex, il ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Il fallait qu'elle garde ça à l'esprit dans les jours ou semaines qui suivraient.

Hermione fut détournée de ses pensées par Sophie qui revenait avec un parchemin dans les mains.

—On peut y aller, l'uromage nous attend. Severus, vous nous accompagnez ?

—Bien sûr, je voudrais avoir les résultats d'analyses dès leur sortie.

La médicomage hocha la tête et, tenant tous les trois une partie du fauteuil roulant, disparurent. Ils posèrent les pieds dans les jardins de l'hôpital, situé sur une colline entourant Marseille. Une équipe d'infirmières et de médicomages les attendait. Ils prirent aussitôt Alex en charge et Sophie, en tant que médecin les suivit. Hermione entra avec Severus dans une salle d'attente pour un moment indéterminé. Ils s'assirent côte à côte et restèrent quelques minutes perdus chacun dans leurs pensées puis Severus se tourna vers la jeune femme.

—L'académie de Beauxbâtons est-elle loin d'ici ?

—Non, à quelques kilomètres, au cœur du massif de l'Etoile. Vous voulez y faire un tour ?

—Oui, j'ai un message de Dumbledore pour Madame Maxime. Dois-je la prévenir de ma visite ?

—Ce n'est pas nécessaire puisqu'elle vit au domaine, comme Albus. De plus, elle adore les surprises. Je vous accompagnerai, si vous le voulez bien. Je dois signer mon contrat pour l'année scolaire à venir.

Severus eut une moue ennuyée.

—Ne vous précipitez pas pour signer, j'aurais probablement quelque chose à vous proposer…

Hermione le regarda avec surprise.

—Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser passer mon poste, Madame Maxime serait bien embêtée si elle se retrouvait sans professeur de potions à la veille de la rentrée…

—De combien de temps disposez-vous avant l'échéance de votre contrat ?

—Dans un mois le poste sera vacant si je ne renouvelle pas mon engagement.

—Alors, de grâce, attendez encore avant de signer cette convention. Hermione était stupéfaite par cette demande.

Qu'avait-il donc en tête et qu'elle était cette proposition qu'il envisageait de lui faire ?

—Mais pourquoi…commença-t-elle.

—Je ne peux vous en dire plus pour le moment, il faut vous concentrer sur le bien-être de votre mari pour le peu de temps qu'il lui reste.

La jeune femme se raidit en entendant ces mots.

—Je vous parais sans doute brutal, assena Severus, mais fermer les yeux sur l'échéance inéluctable n'est pas une bonne solution. Si votre mari est bien atteint d'une tuberculose osseuse couplée à une tuberculose urinaire, comme je le crains, il n'a plus que quelques jours, au mieux une semaine à vivre. Son état est très dégradé et les imageries magiques confirmeront sans doute mon pronostic.

La jeune professeure de potions se leva et arpenta nerveusement la pièce en se mordant les lèvres. Elle se doutait de la gravité de l'état d'Alex mais se l'entendre asséner aussi durement l'anéantissait. Elle avait bien remarqué son affaiblissement rapide et le changement en seulement deux jours pendant lesquels elle était partie. Elle se força à rester digne, ne souhaitant pas s'effondrer devant cet homme si froid et acerbe. Décidément, il ne prendra jamais de gants avec elle et elle se demanda si ce n'était pas pour lui l'occasion de lui faire payer ces années pendant lesquelles il avait dû supporter la « Miss-je-sais-tout ».

—Ça vous fait plaisir, n'est-ce pas, murmura-t-elle en dardant sur lui son regard chocolat, de me dire les choses de façon si violente. Vous aimez faire mal et si vous pouvez le faire à une Gryffondor, à moi en particulier, quelle satisfaction pour vous. N'avez-vous pas encore pu voir au-delà de cette guerre de maisons ?

Etonnamment, Severus ressentit un certain malaise en voyant la douleur de son ancienne élève. Il ouvrait la bouche pour tenter d'atténuer ses propos quand Sophie, vêtue d'une blouse blanche, surgit dans la salle.

—Venez, suivez-moi, j'ai les images des organes. Allons dans mon bureau.

A son air soucieux, Hermione devina que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes et que le pronostic de Severus était probablement le bon. Ils la suivirent donc le long du couloir jusqu'à une porte qu'elle poussa. Ils entrèrent dans un bureau où les volets étaient fermés et où des images étaient reflétées sur les murs. Sans un mot, Severus se mit à scruter les images des organes d'Alex, la mine de plus en plus sombre. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers Sophie et la fixa dans les yeux.

—Vous avez compris, n'est-ce pas ?

La médicomage hocha la tête avant de laisser échapper ses larmes. Elle vint prendre Hermione dans ses bras et les deux femmes se laissèrent aller à leur chagrin. Sophie chuchota à sa jeune belle-sœur :

—Severus avait raison, ma petite, il s'agit bien de deux tuberculoses…

—Pas seulement, coupa le sorcier. Il souffre aussi d'une forme avancée de cancer des os. Il se tourna pour considérer les deux femmes.

—A voir l'état de ses organes urinaires je me demande comment il peut vivre encore. Ses reins sont complètement sclérosés, sa prostate atrophiée, sa vessie ne fonctionne plus et j'en passe. Sans compter ses os qui se désagrègent lentement. Regardez, continua-t-il en désignant une radio magique, ses hanches sont réduites de moitié et ses fémurs n'existent pratiquement plus.

—Que pouvons-nous faire pour lui, alors ? Souffla Hermione.

—Faire en sorte qu'il souffre le moins possible, contenir les infections et rester à ses côtés. Il faut absolument continuer la potion à la bugrane. Par contre, éliminez le frêne, privilégiez le bambou à dix pour cent et la racine d'harpagophytum, à vingt-cinq grammes. Evidemment, la base de la potion reste la même.

—Belladone, sang de dragon et orties.

Snape inclina la tête en guise d'assentiment puis s'adressa à Sophie.

—Laissez-le se reposer un moment, il doit être éprouvé par les examens. Je vais me rendre avec Miss…Madame Dubreuil à l'académie de Beauxbâtons. Au retour, nous le ramènerons à la maison.

La médicomage acquiesça puis les accompagna à l'extérieur. De là, Hermione saisit le bras de Severus et ils transplanèrent directement dans la cour centrale de Beauxbâtons. Le Maître des Potions de Poudlard fut impressionné par l'immensité du bâtiment. Tout en longueur, avec une aile de chaque côté, une multitude de fenêtres sur trois niveaux laissaient supposer un nombre inimaginable de salles. Les colonnes blanches qui démarquaient chaque fenêtre brillaient au soleil. De grandes plaques de marbre bleu habillaient certaines ouvertures, créant un bâtiment magnifique qui lui fit penser au prestigieux château du Roi Soleil, le bleu en moins, du même style classique. Hermione conduisit Severus dans un dédale de couloirs aux murs tapissés de papiers colorés sur lesquels étaient disposés de grands tableaux de dignitaires Français de cette grande école. A l'instar de Poudlard, les scènes étaient vivantes, les gens discutaient, se déplaçaient ou encore dansaient. Quelques minutes de déambulations les amenèrent devant une haute porte blanche. La jeune Maîtresse des Potions toqua puis ouvrit en entendant la voix de sa patronne.

Dans son souvenir, Madame Maxime était une descendante de géant, aussi Severus eut-il à lever la tête, chose qui arrivait rarement. Il s'inclina devant cette impressionnante femme qui exprima son plaisir de le revoir.

—Severus Snape ! S'exclama-t-elle. Quelle joie pour moi de recevoir un digne représentant de Poudlard ! Dites-moi tout de suite comment va mon grand ami Albus Dumbledore !

—Albus va très bien, assura l'Anglais, il m'a chargé de vous transmettre ses meilleurs souvenirs et ses amitiés. Ainsi que d'autres professeurs de Poudlard…

Olympe rougit légèrement à la mention des autres professeurs. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle et Rubeus Hagrid entretenaient une liaison cachée, si bien cachée que tout le monde le savait. Les écoles de magie restaient des lieux clos, où les commérages entre professeurs allaient bon train tout en restant relativement respectueux. Les collègues de Severus s'amusaient comme ils pouvaient et cela restait assez bon enfant. Bien évidemment, il ne participait pas à ces réjouissances immatures selon lui et ne donnait jamais de grain à moudre aux langues acérées. De toute façon, elles ne s'y seraient pas risquées…

La directrice de Beauxbâtons embrassa Hermione et les pria de s'assoir.

—Alors Severus, quel évènement vous a donc décidé à sortir de Poudlard ? Lança amicalement la géante.

—Albus a tenu à ce que Poudlard soit représentée au congrès international des potions. Il m'a donc envoyé en France où j'ai rencontré Miss Granger. Notre directeur m'a également prié de vous remettre ce pli, annonça l'homme.

Il lui tendit une lettre aux armes de l'école Ecossaise qu'elle ouvrit. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le sourire d'Olympe s'agrandissait.

—Quelle bonne idée ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant ?

—Pas vraiment mais je pense qu'il vous propose un échange d'élèves…

—C'est tout à fait ça ! Qu'en pensez-vous Hermione ?

La jeune femme sourit et opina de la tête.

—Ce serait très enrichissant pour chaque école, je suis certaine qu'un échange de cet ordre pourrait apporter une ouverture d'esprit qui manque à quelques-uns des élèves, affirma Hermione.

—Très certainement, confirma Olympe qui, déjà, attrapait un parchemin et une plume pour répondre à Dumbledore et lui faire part de son enthousiasme.

Elle cacheta sa réponse et la tendit à Severus.

—Veuillez remettre ceci à votre directeur, mon ami, et l'assurer de mon affection et de ma bonne volonté dans ce projet.

—Je lui remettrai, soyez-en assurée, mais pas dans les prochains jours, informa le Maître des Potions, je dois rester quelques temps en France.

Le regard assombrit de Madame Maxime se posa sur Hermione à qui elle demanda :

—Alex… ?

Hermione inclina la tête.

—Severus a proposé de… m'aider à accompagner Alex… jusqu'au bout, termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

La grande femme hocha la tête d'un air désolé.

—Il ne va pas mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

—Il n'ira jamais mieux, intervint Severus, voyant que sa jeune consoeur ne pouvait pas parler. Madame Dubreuil a la preuve depuis quelques minutes que l'état de son mari est critique et que tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de soulager ses douleurs. Il serait souhaitable que cela dure le moins de temps possible, pour son bien à lui mais aussi pour sa famille.

Olympe se pencha au-dessus de son bureau pour saisir la main de sa jeune professeure et la presser, alors que celle-ci luttait pour retenir ses larmes.

—Allons mon petit, ainsi va la vie. Il faut saisir tous les bons moments quand ils arrivent et vivre ensuite avec les souvenirs. Vous êtes jeune Hermione, la vie continue et un jour, elle vous sourira à nouveau.

—Je sais Olympe, se reprit la jeune femme, mais je ne suis pas encore dans cet état d'esprit, vous le comprenez bien. Alex est toujours là et je veux profiter de chaque minute qui passe à ses côtés. D'ailleurs nous allons vous quitter. Il nous attend au grand hôpital magique et nous devons le ramener à la maison. Je… il voudrait être chez lui quand ça arrivera.

—Bien sûr, bien sûr, allez mes enfants et embrassez Alex et Sophie pour moi. Severus, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir. Je pense que nous nous rencontrerons plus souvent si ce projet d'échange aboutit.

—Ce sera très intéressant, j'en suis persuadé, certifia l'homme en serrant la main de la géante.

Celle-ci les accompagna jusqu'à la grille de la cour et ils disparurent dans un « pop » sonore. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils retrouvaient Alex qui se réveillait tout juste. Ils saisirent le fauteuil roulant et gagnèrent la zone de transplanage de laquelle ils rejoignirent la villa.

Annotation de Garfieldown :

—Pas seulement, coupa le sorcier. Il souffre aussi d'une forme avancée de cancer des os. (Non mais tu t'es acharnée sur ce pauvre mari pour laisser la place libre pour Severus ?! ;p)


	11. Chapter 11 : Dans le laboratoire

Mes remerciements sincères à tous pour vos reviews, vos lectures… J'essaye de répondre à ceux qui sont enregistré, pour Leoni et Nadra, je le fais ici. Mention spéciale à Garfieldown et Eladora…  
Tout ce que vous reconnaissez n'est pas à moi… Le prochain chapitre aura un peu de retard, en attendant, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 11 : Dans le laboratoire…

Hermione, Alex et Severus apparurent devant la maison où les attendait Sophie. Celle-ci se précipita pour redresser Alex qui avait glissé et menaçait de tomber de son fauteuil.  
—Merci Sophie, souffla le malade. Puis, malgré que ses traits soient marqués par la souffrance, il trouva la force de plaisanter. Severus, la prochaine fois que vous m'emmenez en promenade, attachez-moi car je risque de vous fausser compagnie pour aller courir le guilledou…  
Un léger sourire étira le coin des lèvres du sombre sorcier.  
—Si vous croyez que je vous laisserais y aller seul, vous vous trompez. Je veux aussi en profiter.  
Un éclat de rire secoua Alex, rire qui se termina en quinte de toux. Quand il se calma, l'homme était exténué et le dit d'un regard à son compère. Le Maître des Potions le confia à sa sœur puis se tourna vers Hermione.  
—Où se trouve votre laboratoire ? Nous devons lui fabriquer une potion le plus vite possible.  
—Suivez-moi, acquiesça la jeune femme, il se trouve à l'arrière de la maison. Severus la suivit en admirant discrètement sa démarche souple. Elle avait bien changé, pensa-t-il, la « Miss Je Sais Tout », aux cheveux broussailleux, aux dents un peu grandes et au corps d'adolescente un peu rond. Perdu dans la contemplation des jolies hanches qui ondulaient devant lui, il faillit la percuter quand elle s'arrêta devant une petite porte. Il se reprit très vite, soulagé qu'elle ne se soit rendu compte de rien. Elle déverrouilla l'accès à son domaine et s'effaça pour laisser entrer son ancien professeur.  
Hermione se sentait un peu nerveuse qu'il envahisse ainsi son laboratoire. Qu'allait-il en penser ? Comparé au sien à Poudlard, le lieu était petit et beaucoup moins bien achalandé. —Parfait ! Avez-vous les ingrédients de base ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton qui lui rappela ses années d'études.  
—Oui, murmura Hermione encore sous le choc de ce « parfait » qu'il avait lancé. La belladone et le sang de dragon sont dans les bocaux là et je vais chercher trois feuilles d'ortie dans le jardin. J'en cultive un carré.  
Il hocha la tête et ne perdit pas de temps. Il prit un chaudron de cuivre de petite taille, le remplit d'eau d'un acquamenti silencieux et le posa sur le bruleur qu'il alluma. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, il attrapa les feuilles de belladone qu'il cisela et la corne de dragon qu'il réduisit en poudre. Plongeant le thermomètre dans l'eau, il jeta les ingrédients préparés et tourna sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Alors qu'Hermione revenait avec les feuilles d'ortie, sans un mot il lui fit signe de les jeter dans la préparation qui bouillait fortement. Encore trois tours de cuillère en bois et il éteignit le feu. Plaçant un sort de stase, il se tourna vers Hermione.  
—Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de bambou sous la main ?  
—Non, mais j'ai de l'harpagophytum. Dans ce bocal, précisa-t-elle en lui indiquant l'objet.  
—Puisque nous n'avons pas de bambou, nous allons utiliser l'harpagophytum à cinquante grammes.  
—Le double que ce que vous préconisiez ? S'étonna Hermione. Les effets indésirables peuvent être multipliés, ne croyez-vous pas ?  
Severus eut un claquement de langue sec, signe d'impatience manifeste.  
—C'est un risque. Mais l'important est de soulager ses douleurs. Il faut bien vous dire que les effets indésirables n'auront probablement pas le temps de l'abimer plus qu'il ne l'est. Les douleurs à l'estomac et les risques d'hémorragie ne le tueront pas plus que ce qu'il a. Gardons à l'esprit qu'il ne doit plus souffrir, point. Cela nous laissera le temps d'aller chercher du bambou de Chine.  
La sécheresse du ton amena les larmes aux yeux d'Hermione qui n'acceptait décidément pas l'insensibilité flagrante du Maître des Potions. Il ne prenait pas de gants pour lui faire affronter la mort prochaine de son mari et c'était un déchirement pour elle qui avait tant besoin de réconfort et d'un minimum de douceur.  
Indifférent aux états d'âme d'Hermione, le sorcier écrasa deux morceaux de vingt-cinq grammes de racine d'harpagophitum et jeta la poudre dans la préparation. Deux tours en sens inverse, trois minutes vingt-et-une de bouillonnement et la potion fut prête. Tout au long de l'élaboration du médicament, Hermione admira les gestes sûrs de son homologue et se revoyait l'admirant dans l'exercice de son art lors de ses années scolaires. Ses mouvements gracieux, ses yeux noirs qui brillaient d'une flamme particulière, son adresse à découper, à hacher et broyer les ingrédients, tout cela lui revenait et lui semblait plus que familier. C'était comme si elle retrouvait un membre de sa famille perdu de vue depuis longtemps.  
Certes, un membre de sa famille un peu particulier qui se permettait de la troubler, de la gronder, de la faire sortir de ses gonds et de la peiner. Elle devait bien convenir qu'il prenait en compte les problèmes d'Alex et faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le soulager d'une part et la préparer elle à ce qu'il allait advenir. En y réfléchissant, elle admettait que jusqu'à maintenant, les médicomages qui s'occupaient de son mari ne lui avaient pas vraiment parlé de son état si désespéré. Mais l'avaient-ils seulement diagnostiqué ?  
Severus, de manière impitoyable, la forçait à voir la vérité en face et à se préparer à l'inéluctable. Il faisait en sorte, à sa façon si particulière, qu'elle soit capable d'affronter l'épreuve en étant aussi proche que possible de la réalité de la maladie. A ne pas se bercer d'illusions comme avait tendance à le faire les collègues de sa belle-sœur. Oui, grâce à lui, elle serait prête à laisser Alex partir sereinement, sans drame excessif, dans la dignité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était dur !  
En considérant cet homme froid, elle se dit que ses yeux avaient retrouvé un tant soit peu de cette flamme qui les animait dix années auparavant. La vie semblait être revenue dans ce regard qui avait semblé éteint. A quoi cela était-il dû ? La mission qu'il s'était lui-même confié, soulager un homme malade, y était-elle pour quelque chose ? Ou bien, avait-il encore à l'esprit cette belle Maîtresse des Potions Américaine ?  
Hermione s'interdit d'espérer que Amaris ne soit pour rien dans la « résurrection » de Severus Snape. En quoi cela la regardait-il ? Il avait le droit d'avoir des relations avec qui il voulait…Et si cette femme l'avait ramené à la vie, et bien Alex en profiterait. Elle sursauta lorsque Severus passa à côté d'elle avec des fioles vides. Inconsciemment, elle huma la fragrance si particulière du Maître des Potions, un mélange d'herbes, de parchemin et de musc. Elle se sentit troublée par cette odeur mélangée à celle plus intime du professeur. Il sentait bon, réalisa-t-elle. Elle s'aperçut soudain qu'il devait avoir parlé car il la regardait un sourcil levé, les bras croisés sur son torse.  
—Ex…excusez-moi, je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous venez de me dire…  
—Forcément, vous avez fermé les yeux, le nez en l'air comme un chien de chasse…C'est votre nouvelle façon de réfléchir ? Se moqua-t-il. Je vous demandais si vous n'aviez pas de l'huile de lavande.  
—Euh, si bien sûr…Mais…Pour quoi faire ?  
—Pour masser les jambes et les bras de votre mari, Granger, pas pour prendre un bain !  
Aussitôt Hermione eut la vision de Severus allongé dans sa baignoire avec elle, plongés dans une eau parfumée à la petite fleur bleue de Provence. Elle se mit à rougir alors qu'il la regardait dans les yeux avec un rictus railleur au coin des lèvres. Elle détourna immédiatement le regard, rouge comme une écrevisse bien cuite, se souvenant juste un peu trop tard qu'il était legilimens. Sa gêne fut à son comble lorsque, s'étant approché d'elle, il susurra à son oreille d'une voix rauque :  
—Plus tard dans la soirée si vous voulez, Granger. Elle haussa les épaules et, le plus dignement possible, attrapa un flacon d'huile essentielle et se hâta de gagner la chambre d'Alex. Elle le trouva somnolent aussi s'empressa-t-elle de lui faire avaler la fiole de potion. Elle décida de lui masser les jambes et les bras seulement à son réveil. Il avait besoin de se reposer et que la potion fasse effet.  
Le voyant s'endormir, elle décida de redescendre à la cuisine et de manger un morceau. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il était plus de treize heures. Quand elle arriva dans la pièce, elle eut la surprise de voir Severus et Sophie attablés, dégustant une soupe de poisson agrémentée de croutons à l'ail et de rouille. Elle s'installa à côté de sa belle-sœur et se servit une assiette de l'odorant consommé. Un fromage de chèvre frais et une tarte aux figues complétèrent cet en-cas typiquement provençal qu'ils partagèrent en parlant de l'homme souffrant. Sophie avait moins de mal à accepter l'état d'Alex. De par son métier, elle côtoyait la maladie et la mort tous les jours et gardait une certaine distance avec cela. Malgré tout, le fait que le malade soit son frère la peinait sincèrement mais elle savait aussi que la mort serait une délivrance pour lui. La seule chose à souhaiter était qu'elle arrive vite, pour préserver la dignité d'Alex.  
Après le café, Severus monta voir Alex. Hermione se chargea d'un geste de la vaisselle et Sophie proposa de masser Alex pendant que les deux autres se rendraient à Marseille chez Sam Vernon, l'apothicaire. Quand il fut redescendu de la chambre d'Alex, Hermione entraîna Severus à l'arrière de la maison. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul quand il la vit se diriger vers une voiture. —Vous n'espérez tout de même pas me faire monter là-dedans ? Gronda-t-il.  
La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. —Quoi ! Vous avez peur ou vous craignez d'être malade ? Railla-t-elle.  
Il fronça les sourcils, l'irritation brillait dans ses yeux d'onyx.  
—Ne pouvons-nous pas transplaner, comme tout sorcier qui se respecte ?  
—Le magasin qui permet aux sorciers de se rendre dans le Marseille magique est situé en face de la basilique. Il est impossible de transplaner à moins d'un kilomètre ! C'est beaucoup plus simple et rapide de s'y rendre en voiture.  
L'exaspération se voyait clairement dans la posture de Severus lorsqu'il consentit à s'assoir sur le siège avant du véhicule, raide comme un piquet.  
Hermione eut un petit sourire et lui murmura d'un ton moqueur :  
—N'ayez crainte professeur, je vais rouler doucement…  
Et elle démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. Avant de piller à la grille pour regarder si la voie était libre. Heureusement que Severus eut le reflex de mettre ses mains en avant sur le tableau de bord sinon il aurait défoncé le pare-brise avec sa tête. Déjà qu'il avait failli avoir le coup du lapin la seconde d'avant …  
—Vous devriez attacher votre ceinture … Les gens conduisent comme des fous ici, ricana-t-elle.  
—Je m'en aperçois, grommela-t-il. Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, maudite sorcière.  
Hermione retint un petit rire moqueur. Pour une fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de le mettre mal à l'aise, elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Elle eut un grand sourire alors qu'il se débattait avec la ceinture de sécurité. Il réussit enfin à l'attacher, après maints efforts, en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, ne risquait-il plus de s'assommer !  
Après quelques kilomètres pendant lesquels Severus n'avait pas desserré les dents, cramponné à la poignée au-dessus de sa portière, ils s'engagèrent dans la circulation du centre-ville, assez fluide en ce dimanche après-midi. Hermione repéra une place et s'y glissa, dans un créneau parfait. Le sombre sorcier, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, se dégagea du siège et se tint au toit de la voiture quelques secondes, le temps que ses jambes flageolantes retrouvent leur solidité. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait ouvert le coffre pour prendre son panier.  
Le sorcier emboita le pas de la sorcière et ils pénétrèrent dans un petit magasin de quincaillerie. Sur un signe du caissier, ils entrèrent dans l'arrière-boutique sur le mur de laquelle Hermione dessina des arabesques à l'aide de sa baguette. Le mur s'ouvrit devant eux et ils se retrouvèrent sur un trottoir bordant une ruelle commerçante.  
—Nous sommes ici sur le Chemin des Montants, l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse. Et si vous descendez là, sur la gauche, vous arriverez sur le Quai des Embruns, l'Allée des Embrumes Française.  
Sur un signe de tête de Severus, ils entrèrent dans le magasin de Sam Vernon. Le Maître des Potions prit le temps de faire le tour des présentoirs, curieux de voir s'il s'y trouvait des ingrédients différents. Manifestement, les apothicaires de pays différents étaient achalandés de la même façon. Il vit Hermione saluer le gérant et lui faire signe qu'elle avait terminé ses achats.  
Severus jeta un regard noir à sa collègue quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'installer au volant, il l'avait saisie par le bras et l'avait plaquée contre lui.  
—Si vous jouez encore la Fangio, je vous le ferais regretter amèrement. Hermione se ratatina sous le regard de braise qui la fixait. La chaleur du corps masculin collé à elle se transmettait au sien. Elle sentait ses jambes fléchir, son cœur battre un peu plus vite et une moiteur envahir son intimité. Son cerveau fut rapidement saturé de sensations ; l'odeur virile qu'il dégageait, la fermeté de son corps contre sa souplesse, son souffle rapide contre le sien haletant, la douceur de ses larges mains enserrant ses bras nus. Alors qu'elle s'amollissait contre lui, il la repoussa durement, fit le tour de la voiture et s'installa sur le siège qu'il occupait à l'aller. Il boucla sa ceinture et croisa les bras sur son torse, fixant le pare-brise. Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Elle était tétanisée, paralysée par l'émotion qu'il lui avait transmise. Un « Granger ! » sec et tonitruant la sortit de sa transe. Dans un état second, elle s'installa au volant et s'engagea dans la circulation.


	12. Chapter 12 : Quand Hermione se confie

Un tout nouveau chapitre pour vous, pour vous récompenser de vos reviews qui me font très plaisir. Merci à tous, ainsi qu'à Nadra qui n'est pas enregistrée et à qui je voulais préciser que Juan Manuel Fangio était un pilote de formule 1 Argentin plusieurs fois champion de monde…  
Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est l'oeuvre de la géniale JKR. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 12

A peine la voiture arrêtée, Severus en jaillit comme un diable, pressé de se mettre à l'abris. Ses longues années d'espionnage ne l'avaient pas préparées à subir un tel traumatisme. A croire que les doloris et autres tortures endurées au cours du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avaient pas tant rendus malade que ces quelques kilomètres !

Hermione s'était remise de ses émotions et elle eut envie de rire de voir son ancien professeur détaler comme un lapin et s'engouffrer dans la maison. Son sourire s'effaça progressivement alors que lui revint la conscience de l'état d'Alex et elle s'empressa de prendre les ingrédients sur le siège arrière. D'un pas décidé, elle gagna son laboratoire, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser intimider.

Severus avait déjà remis le chaudron sur le feu et l'eau bouillait doucement sous son oeil attentif. Le regard qu'il lança à Hermione semblait inexpressif mais la jeune femme ne se fit pas d'illusions. Elle savait qu'il attendait son heure pour lui faire payer l'offense…

La nouvelle potion prête, Severus se tourna vers Hermione.

—Nous allons nous relayer auprès d'Alex, vous, Sophie et moi. Au moindre signe de souffrance ou d'inconfort, il faudra lui faire boire une gorgée. De cette façon je pense que nous arriverons à gérer au mieux ses douleurs. Quant au reste…

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux.

—Je sais, pour le reste il est trop tard.

Severus inclina la tête, comme pour rendre hommage à son bon sens. Elle avait enfin réalisé et acceptait la disparition prochaine de son époux. Cela ne serait certainement pas sans tristesse mais au moins vivrait-elle ce deuil dans la sérénité.

Le sombre Maître des Potions s'approcha de sa consoeur et posa une main étrangement réconfortante sur son épaule. Malgré lui, il avait envie de la consoler mais il se reprit bien vite. Il s'éloigna brusquement en soupirant.

—Comme vous le savez, il est possible de faire repousser des os, sauf quand ils sont atteints par une maladie. Pour ce qui est des organes, la magie a ses limites et il est malheureusement impossible de les reconstituer.

Hermione hocha la tête puis s'enquit.

—D'où viennent vos connaissances en médicomagie ? Cela n'entre pas dans le cursus de la maîtrise en potions…

—Avant d'enseigner à Poudlard j'ai suivi une formation de deux ans dans un hôpital aux états Unis où j'ai appris la médicomagie au contact d'éminents professeurs. Je me suis perfectionné en médecine interne, d'où ma proposition de vous aider, ou plutôt d'aider Alex.

—Et je vous en remercie du fond du coeur, souffla Hermione. Votre présence et vos connaissances nous sont d'un grand secours, à Sophie et à moi.

Les yeux noirs se firent perçants.

—Ce que je ne comprends pas, susurra-t-il, c'est comment une jeune femme, talentueuse et belle, a pu se marier avec un homme de près de trois fois son âge, malade de surcroit …

Hermione tressaillit. Devenait-elle folle ou avait-elle bien entendu son ancien professeur dire qu'il la trouvait talentueuse et belle ?

Sept ans ! Pendant sept ans, elle avait attendu une reconnaissance de sa part, un infime encouragement ! Et là, dans ces circonstances difficiles pour elle, elle entendait enfin ces mots sortir de ses lèvres. Comme elle aurait souhaité lui crier que c'était trop tard ! Ce qui la retint ? Belle !

Peut-être était-ce mot, soudain elle se décida à lui dire la vérité. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

—J'ai rencontré Alex alors que j'effectuais un stage au grand hôpital magique de Marseille. Il était le gestionnaire des postes et c'est lui qui s'est occupé de mon dossier. Nous avons sympathisé très vite. Il était…il est charmant. Nous avons pris l'habitude de nous rencontrer tous les samedis pour partager un repas, aller au cinéma ou simplement discuter. Je lui ai raconté mes années à Poudlard, la guerre. Il m'a parlé de sa vie et sa blessure toujours à vif, celle d'avoir perdu sa fiancée lors de la première guerre.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

—J'ignorais que la France avait été impliquée dans le conflit.

—Kate était Anglaise. Elle était auror et a été tuée lors d'un raid des mangemorts. Elle avait trente cinq ans et ils s'apprêtaient à se marier. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de leurs années d'école et vivaient ensemble depuis ce temps là, avant de prendre la décision de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. Ils avaient préféré prendre leur temps. Hélas…

—Comment en êtes-vous venue à l'épouser ?

—Alors que mon contrat arrivait à expiration, Alex m'a proposé cette solution pour me permettre de rester en France. Je n'avais rien qui m'attendait en Angleterre. J'ai accepté et ainsi obtenu la double nationalité. Je ne l'ai jamais regretté ! fit-elle en le regardant avec défi.

Le professeur eut un rictus narquois.

—Je comprends d'ou vient votre frustration, un mariage blanc ne convient pas à une jeune femme, se moqua-t-il.

Hermione sentit le rouge envahir ses joues.

—Qui vous dit que notre mariage est resté de convenance ? osa-t-elle lui rétorquer. Je suis tout à fait épanouie dans ma relation avec mon mari, malgré ce que vous semblez penser !

—Oh, je ne pense rien, je constate. Ne me dites pas que l'homme mourant là-haut vous comble de façon satisfaisante, grinça-t-il.

La jeune femme le regarda, estomaquée par tant de goujaterie.

—Je vous reconnais bien là, professeur Snape, cracha-t-elle. A la limite de l'irrespect et de la méchanceté. Vous me faites horreur, vous et votre cruauté. Comment pouvez-vous parler ainsi d'un homme bon, à qui vous n'arriverez jamais à la cheville pour les qualités humaines. De quel droit vous mêlez-vous de ma vie intime ? cria-t-elle.

Au bord des larmes, elle quitta le laboratoire en trombe et monta voir Alex. Celui-ci somnolait, reposant sur des oreillers moelleux.

Il ouvrit les yeux en l'entendant approcher. D'un sourire un peu crispé, il l'invita à s'assoir près de lui, sur le lit.

—Qu'est-ce-qui chagrine ma petite sorcière ? souffla-t-il.

Hermione se redressa, en souriant, ne souhaitant pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Snape n'en valait pas la peine.

—Tout va bien, je viens te masser un peu les jambes. L'essence de lavande va te détendre et t'apaiser.

Mais le malade ne fut pas dupe. Il tenta de se redresser en position assise mais échoua. Pour la première fois, il demanda son aide à son épouse.

—Aide-moi, je voudrais m'assoir, j'ai à te parler Hermione. Fit-il d'un ton ferme, comme s'il avait retrouvé une grande partie de ses facultés.

Mais la jeune femme savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il avait montré un courage à toute épreuve dans sa vie et restait le même dans ses derniers moments. Jamais il ne s'était plaint. De sa baguette, elle le mit en position assise et lui cala le dos avec ses oreillers. A peine eut-il une grimace, vite réprimée.

Hermione prit le flacon de potion sur la table de nuit et lui en fit boire une gorgée. Aussitôt il se sentit mieux et lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant. Il ferma un instant les yeux, comme pour mieux se concentrer et fixa son regard sur elle.

—Ma petite Hermione, commença-t-il, tu m'as été très précieuse. Ta douceur et ta gentillesse ont fait de moi un homme heureux. Tu m'as apporté le rire et la gaité avec ta jeunesse et pour cela, je te suis reconnaissant. Tu as adouci mon chagrin, mis un rayon de soleil dans mes dernières années. Mais il va maintenant falloir que tu me laisses partir.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester, Alex leva la main pour la faire taire.

—Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plait pendant que j'en ai encore la force. Je sais ce que j'ai, j'ai eu une longue discussion avec Severus après votre repas. Il m'a expliqué mon état et j'ai pu enfin avoir une explication sur mes douleurs.

La voyant froncer les sourcils, il s'empressa d'ajouter.

—J'avais besoin de savoir Hermione, de mettre des mots sur ce que j'endure. Severus a répondu à mes questions et cela m'a fait du bien. Je ne voulais pas mourir dans l'ignorance, cela aurait été indécent, tu ne trouve pas ?

—Si, c'est vrai… Mais je ne voulais pas te perturber. Et puis…c'est difficile pour moi d'affronter tout cela.

Les larmes envahirent le doux regard chocolat alors qu'un sourire tremblant fleurissait sur les lèvres tendres.

—Soit courageuse, ma petite sorcière Anglaise, je souffre de te laisser seule mais tu sais que j'attends la mort comme une délivrance. Je t'aime beaucoup Hermione, j'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour toi, tu le sais…

—Oui, Alex, je sais. Et je sais aussi que tu es maintenant impatient de retrouver Kate et de vivre enfin avec elle dans l'éternité. Je suis moins triste en pensant que vous allez vous retrouver.

Elle ne parvint cependant plus à retenir ses larmes. Alex lui prit la main et la serra de toutes les maigres forces qui lui restaient.

—C'est ainsi que tu es moins triste ? s'amusa-t-il. En pleurant comme une madeleine?

Mais il était aussi très ému et ses yeux brillaient.

—Tu es tellement généreuse, reprit-il, tu n'as jamais été jalouse de Kate. Je ne connais pas d'autre femme qui aurait accepté de partager un homme avec un fantôme.

—Parce que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de toi, Alex. Tu le sais bien. J'éprouve une immense tendresse envers toi et je t'aime de tout mon coeur, comme on peut aimer son meilleur ami. Je savais ton coeur pris à jamais, tu m'as offert une place dans ta vie, dans ta maison, tu m'as permis de rester dans ce beau pays…Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours je t'en serai reconnaissante. Les hommes comme toi sont rares.

—Et pourtant, il en existe. Je suis sûr que tu en rencontrera un qui te conviendra et avec qui tu vivra un amour fou et cette passion que je n'ai pas pu te donner. La passion du coeur et du corps.

—Je n'en suis pas là, mon ami. Pour l'instant, je veux prendre soin de toi et profiter du temps qu'il nous reste.

—Pourtant il faudra bien t'ouvrir à un autre, Hermione… A ce propos, je crois que Severus a quelque chose à te proposer pour…après.

Entendre le prénom du Maître des Potions arracha une grimace de dégoût à la jeune femme, qu'elle dissimula. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier sa grossièreté !

—C'est quelqu'un de bien, Hermione. D'une grande valeur et sur qui tu pourras t'appuyer, à qui tu pourras te confier.

—Je suis assez forte pour affronter la vie seule, Alex, et excuse-moi, mais il existe d'autres hommes que le professeur Snape. Il retournera à Poudlard et moi je continuerai d'enseigner à Beauxbâtons. J'aime les potions, tu le sais.

—Oui mais je persiste à penser que vous avez beaucoup de points communs, notamment votre domaine d'expertise, votre amour pour les livres, votre culture et votre propension à oublier ce qui vous entoure quand vous êtes plongés dans votre travail.

—Tu semble bien le connaître…

—N'oublie pas que ça a été mon travail, cerner la personnalité des gens qui me font face, et je suis plutôt doué.

—Je le sais. Mais vois-tu, le professeur Snape a été mon professeur pendant presque 7 ans et cela ne s'est pas toujours bien passé. Donc je préfère garder mes distances…

—Comme tu voudras, ma petite chérie, mais ne laisse pas le passé gâcher ce qui pourrait être.

Hermione pensa que le passé aurait pu s'oublier si l'arrogant professeur se montrait un peu plus respectueux envers ce qu'elle vivait ! Elle gardait en mémoire ce qu'il avait osé dire de son mariage et enrageait de ne savoir lui répondre afin de lui clouer le bec.

Bien sûr, elle fulminait surtout qu'il ait raison. Il la forçait à prendre conscience de l'absence de passion dans sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il s'arroge le droit de mettre son nez proéminent dans cet aspect de son existence !

La jeune femme décida de ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pied par cet homme qui prenait décidément beaucoup trop de place dans ses pensées. Elle déboucha le flacon d'essence de lavande et commença à masser les jambes de son époux.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par un bien-être inespéré au vu de son état ainsi que par la senteur magique de la lotion.


	13. Chapter 13 : La rage d'Hermione

Chapitre 13

Quand Hermione cessa son massage sur les jambes d'Alex, celui-ci dormait. La sorcière regarda sa montre pour s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà dix huit heures trente. Elle soupira. Elle devait descendre et préparer à manger et la perspective de revoir Snape l'ennuyait. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire après cette accroche de l'après-midi ? A part lui crier encore une fois son dégoût. Elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui.

Severus, quant à lui, était resté dans le laboratoire à fulminer. A part jadis, Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, personne n'arrivait comme la jeune femme à faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui. Pour ces deux premiers, c'était compréhensible au vue de la haine qu'il ressentait pour eux. Mais en ce qui concernait son ancienne élève, comment était-il possible qu'un sentiment moindre comme l'agacement puisse le rendre encore plus hargneux ? De quel affect était fait l'onde qui le projetait dans la moquerie, la bassesse, le pire sans doute de sa personne ? Au fond de lui, il reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas tendre avec sa jeune homologue. Il la provoquait. Pourquoi ?

C'était dans son caractère. Il agissait ainsi avec ses élèves comme avec ses collègues. Pourtant avec Hermione, cela atteignait de hauts sommets sarcastiques. Alors qu'en très peu de temps, il avait apprécié son mari, Alex Dubreuil. Un homme digne qui ne se plaignait pas malgré ce qu'il endurait.

C'était peut-être justement ça conclurait un psychologue moldu. Il était possible qu'il ressente de la jalousie vis à vis du malade si chevaleresque. La jalousie d'avoir conquis une sorcière de cette qualité sans même l'aimer comme elle le méritait, d'en avoir fait son épouse. Et surtout qu'elle le défende face à ses attaques odieuses, car il devait reconnaître qu'elles l'étaient, odieuses.

Severus se redressa en entendant frapper à la porte. Sophie entra en lui souriant.

—Hermione n'est pas là ?

—Non, répondit-il d'une voix calme malgré la courte introspection qui n'avait réglé aucun de ses problèmes. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle allait masser votre frère.

La médicomage soupira à la mention d'Alex.

—Je ne sais pas ce que nous serions devenu sans elle, lui dit Sophie avec beaucoup de reconnaissance dans la voix. Je suis certaine que si elle n'avait pas été là, Alex ne serait plus parmi nous depuis longtemps.

Severus ne dit rien, se contentant de faire signe à Sophie de s'asseoir près de lui. Apparemment, la femme éprouvait le besoin de parler. Severus décida de prendre le temps de l'écouter. De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

—Elle vous a raconté comment elle est devenue ma belle-soeur, n'est-ce pas ?

—Elle m'en a touché quelques mots, en effet, répondit-il attentif.

—Mon frère avait cinquante cinq ans quand ils se sont rencontrés. Hermione dix huit. Je n'ai pas accepté leur mariage au début. Alex était encore jeune dans l'échelle de vie des sorciers mais je trouvait que leur différence d'âge était beaucoup trop grande.

—Miss Granger a toujours été plus mûre que les jeunes filles de son âge, argua le sombre professeur.

—Oui, bien sûr, vous la connaissez aussi beaucoup, sourit Sophie. Toujours est-il que notre jeune amie m'a conquise en quelques mois par sa gentillesse et son dévouement envers mon frère.

Sophie marqua une pause en baissant la tête.

—Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse vivre avec une autre femme que Kate, mais il faut croire que la vie se charge de vous faire changer d'avis. Je pense pouvoir dire que Hermione et Alex ont été heureux, dit-elle en regardant le maître en potions dans les yeux. Même si elle va bientôt se retrouver seule, poursuivit Sophie en sachant ce que ça allait impliquer.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

—Je sais ce que c'est de perdre son compagnon, lui révéla-t-elle. J'ai perdu mon mari il y a dix ans, lorsqu'il est parti se battre à vos côtés contre les forces du mal.

Sophie resta quelques instants le regard dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensées. Severus pensa que cette famille française avait aussi payé un lourd tribu pour la paix sorcière.

—Il serait souhaitable pour elle qu'elle change de vie, reprit Sophie, qu'elle voyage, qu'elle voie d'autres d'horizons. Bien sûr, elle est et sera toujours la bienvenue ici, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille rester. Je ne crois pas que s'enfermer à Beaubâtons avec madame Maxime pour le reste de sa vie soit la solution. Ne pourriez-vous lui parler ? Hermione sera plus encline à écouter quelqu'un comme vous, Severus. Vous êtes un homme avisé.

—Je suis ici pour votre frère, mais j'ai également une proposition à faire à Miss…à votre belle-soeur. Mais permettez moi de lui en parler d'abord. Je suis sûr qu'elle se confiera à vous par la suite pour avoir votre opinion.

Sophie étudia l'homme assis à côté d'elle. Il était intransigeant, exigeant, peut-être dur parfois, mais il était également solide et digne de confiance. Ce n'était pas un très bel homme mais sa rigueur lui conférait un certain charme. Elle n'était pas également insensible à la profondeur de sa voix, à son velours. Elle lui rappelait celle de son défunt mari.

—Je suis désolée pour Hermione. Pour la vie qu'elle mène auprès de mon frère depuis son mariage, murmura la médicomage plus pour elle même parce qu'elle avait le sentiment d'insister sur l'après de sa belle-soeur. Jamais je ne l'ai entendue se plaindre et, jamais, elle n'a donné le sentiment de regretter une seule seconde d'avoir dit « oui » à mon frère.

—Un sentiment sincère la lie à son mari, lui assura Severus comme un évidence. Hermione, aura beaucoup de peine lorsqu'il partira.

Sophie plongea son regard dans les abysses noirs. Elle s'engouffra dans la chaleur qu'elle décela.

—Quand ?

—Je vais aller passer un peu de temps avec lui avant le diner. On se reparlera après, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il faille compter en heures, énonça ouvertement le Maître des Potions. Vous avez-vu comme moi ses radios. Un homme ne peut survivre longtemps dans son état. Il faut vous préparer Sophie…

La pauvre femme fondit en larmes en tendant la main vers Severus. Celui-ci la fit se lever. Sereinement, il entoura ses épaules de ses bras et appuya le corps tremblant contre son torse. Sophie se laissa aller à son chagrin.

Bizarrement, Severus n'éprouvait aucun malaise à réconforter ainsi cette femme contrairement à Hermione avec laquelle il ressentait des velléités licencieuses.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'étreinte consolatrice et l'exclamation étouffée de Hermione les fit tout deux sursauter. Sophie se retourna, le visage ravagé de chagrin, alors que Severus baissait lentement les bras comme s'il avait été coupable de quelque chose.

—Merci Severus. Votre réconfort m'a fait du bien, murmura Sophie avant de rejoindre sa belle-soeur pour lui caresser la joue. Je vais préparer à manger, nous pourrons nous mettre à table dans une demie heure.

Hermione hocha la tête et, alors que son ainée sortait, elle fixa durement Severus.

—Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire avec Sophie ? Vous la poursuiviez de vos assiduités, c'est ça ? Cela fait plus de deux jours que vous n'avez pas eu de femme dans votre lit alors vous êtes déjà à l'affut ? Décria-t-elle plus qu'elle n'exprima son mécontentement d'avoir surpris une certaine tendresse entre sa belle-soeur et son ancien professeur.

Hermione le vit clairement se raidir avant qu'il saisisse son bras pour la secouer.

—Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Éructa-t-il en colère. Ne parlez pas comme ça de votre belle-soeur ! Et pour votre gouverne, jamais, je n'ai eu de pensées déplacées à son égard. Vous êtes méprisable !

—Guère plus que ce que vous vous permettez avec moi ! S'emporta très vivement Hermione.

—Vous voulez que toute la maison nous entende ? S'égosilla Severus à son tour. Tant de cinéma pour deux malheureuses paroles ! Termina-t-il pour clore ce houleux débat.

Hermione était trop en colère pour s'apercevoir de l'état de tension de son ancien professeur. Elle continua sur la même ton déplaisant.

—Durant toute ma scolarité, vous n'avez cessé de me rabaisser. De m'ignorer ou de me considérer comme la plus parfaite des idiotes. Alors, si c'était dans le but de prouver votre supériorité et de satisfaire l'égo de votre insatisfaite personne et bien laissez moi vous dire que c'est raté, énonça Hermione très en colère. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que nul n'est capable d'égaler votre malfaisance…

La jeune femme s'interrompit en voyant Severus d'une pâleur extrême. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'il la collait brutalement contre lui. D'une voix rauque, il l'apostropha :

—Taisez-vous, sale petite…

La fureur comble, il fondit sur sa bouche pour prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser brutal et punitif. Il la força à entrouvrir ses lèvres et sa langue aussi intrusive qu'impérieuse enroula celle de la jeune sorcière. Le baiser changea. Severus se fit plus doux et sa langue jusqu'alors exigeante se fit caressante. Hermione se sentit faiblir jusqu'à ce que le bruit lointain d'une porte claquant la fit reprendre ses esprits. Quand enfin, elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire, sa réaction fut immédiate. Elle mordit la lèvre inférieure de Severus.

Celui-ci rejeta sa tête en arrière en jurant. Interdit, il porta un doigt à sa blessure puis regarda perplexe son index tâché de sang avant de fixer pendant quelques secondes la jeune femme d'un regard brillant. Hermione redressa le menton et, considérant qu'elle n'avait rien à ajouter, passa devant lui et sortit du laboratoire.

Severus resta seul, un rictus amusé ornant ses lèvres fines. D'un mouvement de baguette, il soigna sa blessure et gagna la cuisine où les deux femmes s'affairaient.

Le temps du diner, Hermione évita soigneusement le regard de son ancien professeur. Elle discuta calmement avec Sophie et sitôt les assiettes vides, la jeune femme entreprit de faire la vaisselle avec sa belle-soeur pour se détendre. Les tâches ménagères avaient toujours cet effet là sur elle.

Severus, quant à lui, monta porter un bol de soupe au malade. Alex était éveillé. Il sourit.

—Vous m'apportez ma pitance Severus ? souffla-t-il d'une voix faible.

L'interpellé ne dit rien mais, avec un demi sourire qui relevait les coins de sa bouche, il commença à faire manger le mourant. Entre deux bouchées, Alex l'implora.

—Dès demain vous parlerez à Hermione, je vous en conjure. Mais, je la connais bien, il faudra y mettre toute votre persuasion. Surtout, dites lui bien que c'est Albus Dumbledore qui la réclame. Faites intervenir Madame Maxime aussi, cette brave femme sait qu'il faudra un changement à Hermione. Elle la convaincra, j'en suis sûr.

Severus hocha la tête. Hermione devait-elle être malheureuse pour susciter autant la bienveillance de ses pairs ?

Quand Alex eut avalé la moitié du bol de soupe, il fit signe à Severus qu'il en avait assez. Celui-ci promena sa baguette au dessus du corps décharné sans faire de commentaire.

—Pas brillant n'est-ce pas, Severus ? souffla Alex d'une grimace à laquelle Severus répondit par une pression de sa main sur celle du malade. C'est pour quand ?

Severus regarda le mari de Hermione droit dans les yeux.

—Cette nuit ou demain… Vous n'avez plus longtemps à supporter cette douleur, Alex.

Ce dernier hocha pensivement la tête.

—Merci pour ce que vous avez fait. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Severus, lui dit très cérémonieusement Alex.

Severus pressa la main de l'homme alité et s'éloigna vers la porte.

—Je vais lui dire de monter, elle vous donnera votre potion. Bonsoir Alex, moi aussi j'ai été heureux de vous connaître.

Les annotations de Garfieldown…

Hermione dix-huit. Je n'ai pas accepté leur mariage au début _(tu m'étonnes, c'est limite de la gérontophilie là…ahaha)._

—Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire avec Sophie ? _(de la tripoter, cette vieille)_

—Cela fait plus de deux jours que vous n'avez pas eu de femme dans votre lit alors vous êtes déjà à l'affut ? _(quand même, c'est une vieille ! A moins qu'il soit du genre à aimer les couguars)_

—Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Éructa-t-il en colère. Ne parlez pas comme ça de votre belle-sœur ! _(et voilà qu'il défend cette vieille)_ Et pour votre gouverne, jamais, je n'ai eu de pensées déplacées à son égard _(ouf, assez de gérontophilie par Merlin…)._ Vous êtes méprisable !

—Guère plus que ce que vous vous permettez avec moi ! S'emporta très vivement Hermione _(ping-pong, 1 point partout, 2nd service)._

—Taisez-vous, sale petite… _(peste !)_

Elle mordit la lèvre inférieure de Severus. _(saloperie !)_


	14. Chapter 14 : Tristesse

Bonjour à tous, d'abord un grand merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews. Elles sont le carburant de toutes personnes publiant sur ce site.

Du retard dans mes réponses et je m'en excuse, je vais essayer de vous envoyer à tous un petit mot. Merci Nadra que je ne peux joindre par PM et merci à Eladora et Garfieldown pour leur travail.

Chapitre 14 : Tristesse

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle tâtonna à côté du lit pour prendre sa baguette mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle s'était allongée près d'Alex, la veille au soir et s'était endormie. Elle se pencha au dessus de l'homme endormi et vit qu'il était six heure trente.

Son sang se glaça soudainement en discernant la forme immobile à ses côtés. Par Merlin, se pouvait-il que … Elle posa une main tremblante sur la joue d'Alex et soupira de soulagement en sentant la tiédeur de sa peau.

Doucement elle se leva et sortit de la chambre pour gagner la sienne. Elle butta alors contre un mur qui se révéla être la professeur Snape. Il la saisit par les épaules pour lui éviter de tomber et la stabilisa.

—Ca va ? Alex ?

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait l'art d'aller à l'essentiel…

—Il dort. Apparemment la potion lui fait du bien car il n'a pas bougé de la nuit.

—Je vais le réveiller, il faut qu'il en reprenne un peu.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment puis lui dit qu'elle allait préparer le petit déjeuner et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle leva les yeux de la poêle où rôtissaient quelques tranches de bacon quand elle entendit des pas précipités dans les escaliers. Severus apparut la mine sombre.

—Votre mari ne dort pas, il est dans le coma, Hermione.

Le silence se posa dans cette cuisine fleurant bon le thé à la bergamote et le bacon grillé. Sophie, qui venait d'entrer, s'assit sans un mot alors qu'Hermione restait figée, une spatule de bois à la main. Elle finit rejoindre sa belle-soeur sur une chaise à ses côtés.

Severus respecta le recueillement des deux femmes puis demanda d'une voix douce :

—Souhaitez-vous l'emmener à l'hôpital ?

Sophie secoua la tête.

—Non, Severus, mon frère rendra son dernier souffle dans la maison familiale. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Pensez-vous que nous devions continuer à le traiter ?

—Il n'a plus le réflexe de déglutition, donc à moins de lui administrer une médication par intraveineuse… Je doute malgré tout que cela serve à quelque chose. Il est au-delà de la douleur, elle ne l'atteint plus.

—Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? Murmura Hermione.

—Vous oubliez que je suis passé par là. D'après Sainte Mangouste, je suis resté deux mois entre deux mondes, à ne rien ressentir. La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de cette douleur qui m'a terrassé quand je me suis réveillé.

La jeune femme frémit en se souvenant de ces blessures épouvantables que Voldemort et son serpent lui avaient infligées. Qu'il s'en soit sorti tenait du miracle. Le Maître des Potions reprit.

—J'ai malgré tout le souvenir de bruits et de paroles dans mon état d'inconscience. Ne le laissez pas seul, relayez-vous pour l'accompagner. Parlez-lui, touchez-le. Il sera réconforté et saura qu'il ne part pas seul.

Il termina sa phrase dans un souffle et Hermione comprit qu'il avait souffert de solitude pendant sa convalescence. Personne ne lui avait probablement tenu la main et parlé pour qu'il s'accroche à la vie lors de son agonie et elle ressentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Cet homme avait affronté seul, toute sa vie, l'adversité et la tâche difficile de combattre les effets désastreux du règne de Voldemort. Il était resté dans l'ombre, sans attendre de remerciements ni de reconnaissance. Il avait tout simplement fait ce qu'il avait à faire et le monde sorcier avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte. Certains, à l'image de Ron, ne le reconnaîtraient jamais.

Sophie pressa l'épaule d'Hermione pour lui faire savoir qu'elle montait près de son frère. La plus jeune se servit un thé mais ne put avaler quoi que ce soit. Severus s'installa en face d'elle avec sa tasse et ils restèrent plongés chacun dans leurs pensées, à contempler le breuvage fumant.

Hermione prit une soudaine inspiration.

—C'est la fin, n'est-ce pas ?

—Oui.

La réponse, plate, sèche, sans fioritures. Severus Snape n'était pas homme à s'embarrasser de grands discours. Elle reprit :

—Alex est un homme d'une grande gentillesse. Il m'a permis d'avoir la nationalité française en me donnant son nom. Lui et sa soeur sont des gens d'une extrême bonté, généreux et d'une humanité hors du commun. Sophie a eu un peu de mal à m'accepter mais quand elle l'a fait, ce fut d'une manière indéfectible. Son amitié m'est très précieuse et je la respecte infiniment.

—Ces sentiments sont partagés, il me semble. Quand elle parle de vous, on ressent l'affection qu'elle a pour vous.

La jeune femme hésita. Pouvait-elle décemment confier son tourment à cet homme ? Dans un soupir elle se lança.

—J'espère qu'elle ne se vexera pas si je souhaite quitter cette maison, dans les prochains jours. Je ne peux ni ne veux rester ici. Elle est chez elle et, même si je sais qu'elle n'y verrait aucun inconvénient, je n'y suis pas à ma place.

Severus ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas encore le moment pour lui faire part de la proposition la concernant. Il l'incita à continuer d'une inclinaison de la tête.

—Quand la guerre fut terminée, poursuivit-elle, j'ai voulu retrouver mes parents. Je les avais « oubliètés » juste avant de partir à la recherche des horcruxes. Je ne voulais pas que Voldemort s'en prenne à eux, murmura-t-elle alors que Severus levait un sourcil étonné. Je les avais envoyés en Australie.

—Les avez-vous retrouvé ?

—Oui, ou plutôt leur tombe… Ils s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture deux mois auparavant, finit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle se racla la gorge, l'émotion encore vive transparaissait dans sa voix.

—J'ai passé mes ASPIC avec mes camarades puis suivit le cursus habituel pour devenir Maîtresse en Potions. Puis, comme plus rien ne me retenait en Angleterre, je suis venue en France et ai décroché ce stage à Marseille. La suite vous la connaissez.

—Comment avez-vous eu ce poste à BeauBâtons ?

—Sophie est une amie de Madame Maxime. Elle nous a présenté et comme j'avais les capacités et l'envie d'enseigner, la directrice m'a offert le poste de professeur de potions vacant. J'enseigne aux trois dernières années des élèves…

Elle fut interrompue par Sophie qui redescendait, un beau sourire sur ses lèvres.

—Il a l'air tellement serein ! Il n'a pas l'air de souffrir, c'est tout ce qui importe maintenant. Vas le voir, Hermione. Je suis sûre qu'il n'attend que toi.

Hermione se leva, toute tremblante. Elle ne voulais pas leur dire. Elle n'osais pas leur dire qu'elle n'avais pas envie de voir son mari. Elle se sentais tellement mal, comme si elle culpabilisait, comme si elle n'avait pas fait tout son possible pour lui. Elle ne pouvais tout simplement plus supporter la maladie. Elle avait envie de sortir de la maison et de s'en aller loin, très loin, pour ne pas avoir à affronter ces derniers moments d'une vie qui s'en allait.

Severus ne la quittait pas du regard. Il avait compris. Après un regard échangé avec Sophie, il entraîna la jeune femme dehors, en plein soleil. Il lui agrippa les épaules.

—Je sais ce que vous ressentez, Miss Granger. Mais si vous n'y allez pas, vous le regretterez, vous vous en voudrez encore plus toute votre vie. Vous avez fait tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour lui, n'en doutez jamais. Personne n'aurait fait mieux, ni même aussi bien.

En entendant ces paroles prononcées d'une voix sourde par son ancien professeur, Hermione reprit ses esprits et s'en voulut soudain de sa réaction. Mais quelle épouse était-elle pour ne pas vouloir accompagner son mari dans ses derniers moments ?

Le Maître des Potions lisait les émotions se succéder sur le visage féminin. Il reprit :

—Votre rejet est compréhensible et normal. Cela fait des années que vous vivez avec la maladie, il est évident que vous ne pouvez pas en supportez plus. Pourtant il va falloir vous forcer, affronter ce dernier moment. Par amour pour lui, par amitié pour sa soeur, vous allez le faire et maintenant ! Un dernier effort, c'est tout ce qu'il vous demande ! Vous vous sentirez tellement bien quand il ne souffrira plus !

La jeune femme leva vers lui des yeux pleins de larmes et bégaya:

—Oui, oui…Je vais le faire…Oh, j'ai tellement honte d'avoir voulu échapper à cela…

Severus laissa retomber ses bras.

—C'est une réaction naturelle, l'âme humaine ne peut supporter autant de détresse sans craquer à un moment. L'important est de savoir réagir et agir.

Hermione hocha la tête et se tourna résolument vers la maison. Elle se mit en marche, d'un pas sûr. La crise était passée, elle redevenait l'épouse dévouée et attentive qu'elle avait été pendant cinq ans. Elle monta dans la chambre et s'assit sur la chaise au chevet d'Alex. Elle prit la main du mourant, l'embrassa et commença à parler, d'une voix douce.

Pendant un près d'une heure, elle parla, parla, caressa la main de son mari. A un moment, elle eut le sensation qu'il lui serait brièvement les doigts puis qu'il se relâchait. Elle interrompit son monologue, scrutant attentivement les traits détendus et presque souriants d'Alex et comprit. Il était parti.

Comme Severus avait eu raison ! Elle se sentait tellement calme et apaisée à cet instant. Alex, son mari si bon, si gentil, avait enfin trouvé la paix, en avait fini avec la souffrance. Elle sourit au travers de ses larmes et redescendit dans la cuisine où Sophie et Severus discutaient à voix basse des dernières volontés d'Alex.

Ils s'interrompirent et comprirent de suite en voyant Hermione. Sophie se leva et prit sa jeune belle-soeur dans ses bras. Elles restèrent un long moment ainsi, enlacées, sans même pleurer, ressentant seulement un soulagement face à la fin de l'agonie.

La plus vieille prit ensuite les choses en main, Hermione n'étant pas au courant des démarches à suivre pour un décès en France. Les choses allèrent très vite. La jeune femme fut prise dans un tourbillon de rendez-vous ; les pompes funèbres, le notaire, la banque…

Les obsèques eurent lieu le lendemain en fin d'après-midi dans la petite église du village. La cérémonie religieuse fut émouvante et un nombre important de personnes, sorciers et moldus, avaient voulu accompagner Alex Dubreuil à sa dernière demeure. Il était très estimé par ses ex-collègues et ses voisins. Tous voulurent réconforter Hermione et firent part de leur tristesse à Sophie. Alex fut enfin inhumé dans le caveau familial.

Les deux belle-soeurs purent compter sur le soutien de Severus Snape aussi. Les condoléances n'en finissaient pas et, voyant l'état d'extreme fatigue d'Hermione, il interrompit le défilé de connaissances pour permettre aux deux femmes de rentrer au calme à la maison.

Sophie poussa un soupir de soulagement en franchissant le seuil du mas.

—Merci Severus, de nous avoir tirées de là. Je n'en pouvait plus. Je comprends que tous ces gens aient voulu suivre Alex mais c'est beaucoup trop éprouvant. Je suis épuisée, je vais prendre une soupe et aller me coucher. Désirez-vous manger quelque chose ?

—Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux me débrouiller. Je vais aussi me faire un potage et voir si notre jeune amie veut le partager avec moi.

Sophie lui sourit et avança :

—Ce pourrait être le moment de lui parler de vos projets, à mon avis. Il ne faut pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir et de se fermer à tout. Je la connais, elle ne voudra pas gêner qui que ce soit et serait capable de s'enfermer à vie à BeauBâtons.

Elle se tut alors qu'Hermione entrait dans la cuisine après être allée se changer.

—Je vais me coucher ma petite, j'espère que tu arriveras à dormir. Il serait peut-être judicieux de prendre un peu de potion de sommeil.

—Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura la plus jeune. Je pense que je vais mieux dormir que ces derniers mois…

Elles s'embrassèrent tandis que Severus faisait chauffer une soupe de poisson et griller des petits croutons. Hermione mit la table et ils s'installèrent devant leurs assiettes que le Maître des potions venait de servir. Ils mangèrent dans un silence qui n'avait rien de compassé. Au contraire, la jeune femme se sentait plus détendue que jamais. Sans doute le contre-coup de ces mois d'angoisse et d'émotions.

Entre deux cuillerées, Severus s'enquit :

—Avez-vous pensé à ce que vous allez faire ? Vous allez rester ici ?

La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques instants, comme si elle réfléchissait.

—Non, je ne peux pas rester dans cette maison. Elle appartient à la famille Dubreuil et, même si je sais que Sophie ne m'en chassera jamais, je préfère reprendre ma vie en main et la refaire ailleurs, autrement, penser un peu à moi…

Le Maître des Potions repoussa son assiette et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle fixa les orbes noirs, insondables, comme hypnotisée.

—J'ai une requête à vous présenter de la part d'Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione sortit de sa transe en entendant le nom du directeur de Poudlard.

—Je vous écoute, souffla-t-elle.

—Albus m'a envoyé à ce colloque pour présenter mes travaux et obtenir des aides internationales. Mais pas seulement. Il m'a aussi chargé de faire savoir que Poudlard était candidate pour organiser un échange d'élèves.

—D'où votre visite à Madame Maxime. Mais… en quoi cela me concerne t-il ?

—L'école a également besoin d'un second Maître des Potions. Je suis très occupé, entre les cours et leurs corrections, les potions à fabriquer pour l'infirmerie, pour Sainte Mangouste… Je n'ai pas assez de temps pour mes recherches et celles-ci n'avancent pas comme je le voudrais.

—Vous…vous me demandez de vous seconder dans votre poste de professeur ?

—Ce n'est pas moi qui vous le demande, rétorqua sèchement Severus. Il n'y aurait que moi…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Hermione entendit clairement : « ce n'est pas à une gamine que je demanderais cela ».

—Dites-le sincèrement, professeur, vous ne m'estimez pas capable d'enseigner à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

—Je n'ai pas à juger de vos capacités, répliqua-t-il froidement. Selon les statistiques, l'école de BeauBâtons est classée deuxième en ce qui concerne l'enseignement des potions. Ce qui veut dire que les professeurs sont…capables.

Plutôt que se fâcher, la jeune femme préféra se lever et, une fois n'est pas coutume, fit disparaître la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette. Après tout, il venait de lui faire un compliment déguisé, non ? En tout cas, elle était décidée à le prendre comme ça. Merlin savait qu'elle connaissait cet homme et son avarice en louanges…

—Je suis fatiguée, je réfléchirai à la proposition du professeur Dumbledore demain, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Vous pourrez éventuellement me faire passer un test pour évaluer mes…capacités ! Bonsoir !

Sans attendre de réponse, elle monta dans sa chambre.

Resté seul, Severus eut un lent sourire. D'abord, il avait pensé à cette ancienne élève pour le poste à Poudlard, puis s'était ravisé en se souvenant de cette propension qu'elle avait à écraser tout le monde par sa culture. Cela ne définissait en rien la qualité d'un enseignant. Mais à la côtoyer depuis quelques jours, il se rendait compte qu'elle était courageuse, opiniâtre et experte en potions, s'il se basait sur les quelques mots qu'ils avaient échangés sur divers ingrédients et recettes.

Mais le Maître en Potions s'avouait également qu'il pourrait être agréable de la voir se débattre avec les sentiments contradictoires qui semblaient l'agiter en sa présence. Une certaine répugnance au souvenirs de ses années d'études mêlée à une réelle attirance. Lequel de ces ressentis allait l'emporter ? Il était curieux de le savoir et, le cas échéant, de mettre tout en oeuvre pour que ce soit le second qui l'emporte.


	15. Chapter 15 : Une page se tourne

Le titre de ce chapitre m'a été inspiré par vos reviews qui me comblent. Merci à toutes et tous pour votre assiduité ainsi qu'à Eladora et Garfieldown pour leur aide et leurs délires...

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 15 : Un page se tourne

Severus eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. C'était assez inhabituel pour lui. Généralement, il s'endormait très bien mais se réveillait quatre ou cinq heures plus tard, sans pouvoir se rendormir. Lors de ces courtes nuits, il se levait et mettait à profit ces heures échappées au temps pour s'avancer dans ses potions pour les infirmeries.

Là, c'était différent. Il détestait être confronté à des pensées dérangeantes comme celles qui lui envahissait l'esprit à cet instant. Il avait en tête les quelques conversations qu'il avait eu avec Alex et ce qu'il en ressortait.

Alors qu'il s'était imaginé un mariage presque contraint, obéissant à un besoin de légitimité pour Hermione Granger, un contrat en quelque sorte, c'était en fait tout autre chose. En tout cas, cette union était devenue tout autre.

Il semblait qu'une grande tendresse était née de cette alliance, mêlée de respect et d'un sentiment de profonde amitié. De cet attachement avaient découlé une complicité et une affection qui valaient sans doute mille fois mieux qu'une passion qui s'étiole avec le temps. Leur couple aurait duré toute la vie si la mort n'avait pas emportée Alex.

Lui, Severus Snape, qui n'avait jamais connu que la violence, les liaisons extra-conjugales et les coups d'un soir, avait assez de mal à concevoir une telle relation. Quoique, en y pensant, il entrevoyait une vie plus calme, plus équilibrée… L'idéal serait la passion avec une femme la nuit et le plaisir des conversations intelligentes et constructives le jour. Mais comment et où trouver la perle rare ? Existait-il une femme qui pourrait le satisfaire sur tous les plans ? La passion et l'esprit? Le sexe et l'intellect ?

Puis, il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Jamais, il ne supporterait quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelqu'une, chez lui. Et puis, qui voudrait de lui ? Les femmes appréciaient d'être dans ses bras pour ce qu'il avait à leur offrir dans un lit, mais qu'en serait-il de se montrer à son bras ? Ce n'était pas la même chose. Entre partager un moment de plaisir et se montrer en public, il y avait un gouffre que n'importe quelle femme hésiterait à franchir. Malgré tout, sa dernière relation suivie avait osé le demander en mariage…

En quelques heures, Severus avait appris à apprécier Alex Dubreuil. L'homme dégageait une profonde empathie pour ses semblables et il se doutait bien qu'Hermione Granger avait été heureuse avec lui. Les hommes comme Alex savaient prendre soin d'une femme, lui apporter la stabilité, la confiance. Sa générosité avait conquis la jeune femme et Severus admirait Alex pour toutes ces qualités. Il se savait incapable d'une telle abnégation.

Oh, il était généreux dans un sens. Il donnait tout ce qu'il avait dans les relations sexuelles, tout ce que les femmes attendaient. Dans son métier aussi, il essayait au maximum de transmettre ses connaissances. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si la majorité de ses élèves étaient incapables d'enregistrer quoi que ce soit ! Mais dans la vie, c'était autre chose. Qui lui avait donné, à lui ? Qui aurait pu lui apprendre la bienveillance envers une compagne, ou n'importe qui d'autre ? Son seul exemple avait été celui de ses parents et la gentillesse n'avait pas franchement régné au sein du couple Snape-Prince.

La morosité l'envahit, sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis son arrivée sur le sol français. Il faut dire qu'il avait été bien occupé. Mais en cet instant, il se sentait comme vidé, comme ces soirs où il se laissait aller à cette mélancolie insurmontable, cette dépression.

Il se leva, enfila ses habits de la journée, un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche et sortit doucement de sa chambre et de la maison. La nuit était belle, éclairée par une multitude d'étoiles. Il lui semblait qu'elles étaient plus nombreuses et plus proche qu'en Ecosse. Il marcha dans l'herbe à peine humide de rosée et s'assit sur un rocher, face à la mer. Le sac et le ressac l'apaisaient même si la morosité ne s'était pas effacée.

Curieusement, le fait que Miss Granger, ou plutôt Madame Dubreuil, soit maintenant veuve, mettait une barrière entre eux. Elle était devenue presque intouchable. Il se rendait compte que la séduire allait être plus compliqué que prévu et que c'était lui-même qui creusait le fossé. Peut-être que s'il avait moins apprécié le mari, il aurait eu moins de scrupules…

Un bruit d'herbe foulée lui parvint. Il se retourna et vit Hermione s'arrêter à ses côtés. Il se poussa pour lui laisser de la place pour qu'elle s'asseye, ce qu'elle fit. Ils restèrent silencieux, admirant les reflets du ciel étoilé et de la lune sur la mer. Le spectacle était apaisant, les crissements des cigales accompagnaient le bruit des vagues et Severus se sentit bien, tout à coup. Comme si la présence de la jeune femme avait apaisé sa mélancolie.

Il ressentait sa chaleur à ses côtés, leurs bras se frôlaient. Quand elle parla d'une voix douce, il tourna la tête vers elle.

—C'est par des nuits comme celle-ci que je vois la vie belle, même si je la trouve injuste. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle enlève à ce monde des personnes comme Alex ?

Severus ne dit rien, se contentant d'admirer le profil de la jeune sorcière.

—Je vais partir avec vous, à Poudlard, fit-elle dans un souffle. J'irai demain matin prévenir Madame Maxime.

—Je pense qu'elle le sait déjà, murmura Severus.

—Peut-être, mais la bienséance veut que j'aille moi-même lui expliquer ma décision. Quand pourrons-nous partir ?

—Dès demain si vous le désirer. A moins que vous vouliez rester un peu avec votre belle-soeur ?

—Effectivement, j'aimerais différer mon départ de quelques jours, lui tenir un peu compagnie. Cela va être dur pour elle de se retrouver seule, d'un coup.

—Pour ma part, je vais rentrer demain. J'ai dans mes affaires un portoloin à activer. Voulez-vous que je vous en fasse parvenir un pour gagner l'Ecosse ?

—Non, je vous remercie. Je me débrouillerai.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle s'enquit d'une voix incertaine :  
—Serons-nous capable de travailler ensemble ?

—Que voulez-vous dire ?

—…Il faudra que nous nous concertions pour les suivis de cours. Pensez-vous que nous pourrons dépasser…certaines choses ?

—Je ne vous mettrai pas de bâtons dans les roues, si c'est ce que vous craignez. Vous serez libre d'organiser vos cours à votre façon, il faudra juste faire en sorte de les relier aux miens.

Hermione ne pensait pas à des problèmes pédagogiques mais bien à cette attirance entre eux, qu'elle avait tant de mal à combattre. C'était lui qui menait la danse et elle avait conscience que s'il tentait quoique ce soit, elle ne résisterait pas longtemps.

De son côté, le Maître des Potions savait bien ce qu'elle redoutait. Mais il ne l'aiderait pas à l'exprimer. Petit à petit, il mettait sa stratégie en place. Il restera lui-même, tranchant, incisif, mais mêlera progressivement une pointe de douceur dans ses propos et son comportement. Graduellement, il insérera dans ses gestes et son attitude envers elle, de la bienveillance qui se transformera en attentions, délicatesse, pour finir en une certaine tendresse. Enfin, une certaine tendresse… Celle qu'il se savait capable de donner, c'est à dire… Bon, il avisera le moment venu.

Son but était tout d'abord qu'Hermione ne voit plus en lui le professeur, celui qui l'avait méprisée et rabaissée tout au long de ses études à Poudlard. Il fallait qu'elle découvre l'homme, un individu à la personnalité forte, certes, mais capable de prévenance, un être fait de chair et de sang, avec des désirs et des pulsions.

La jeune femme ne répliqua pas. Elle n'avait ni l'envie ni le courage de parler de ce qui semblait les relier dès qu'ils étaient en contact. D'ailleurs, la chaleur et le parfum qui se dégageaient du grand corps masculin à ses côtés, mettaient ses sens en ébullition. Elle jugea plus prudent de s'éloigner et de rentrer se coucher.

Hermione murmura un timide «bonne nuit» et le laissa sur son rocher, suivre des yeux la charmante silhouette. Il lui laissa le temps de regagner sa chambre et rentra à son tour. Il réussit cette fois à s'endormir rapidement.

Un rayon de soleil taquin s'obstinait à réveiller Hermione. Celle-ci cligna des yeux, se maudissant de n'avoir pas fermé au moins les rideaux la veille. Poussant un soupir, elle rejeta les draps. Autant se lever maintenant. Elle gagna la salle de bain, prit sa douche et s'habilla. Puis elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Sophie était seule, occupée à lire un rapport de médecine. Elle sourit à Hermione en la voyant entrer.

—Bonjour Sophie.

—Bonjour, ma petite. As-tu bien dormi ?

—J'ai mis du temps à m'endormir mais j'ai passé une bonne nuit. La première depuis longtemps, ajouta t-elle dans un soupir.

Elle lança un regard à l'extérieur par la fenêtre.

—Où est le professeur Snape ? S'enquit-elle.

—Mais Severus est parti ! Il m'a chargé de te dire qu'il allait annoncer ta venue au professeur Dumbledore et faire préparer tes appartements, salle de cours et laboratoire.

Elle marqua une pause puis s'enquit :

—Ton ancienne école te propose un poste, c'est bien cela ?

—Oui, le professeur Snape m'a laissé entendre qu'il avait besoin de se décharger d'un certain nombre de cours pour se consacrer un peu plus à ses recherches.

—C'est compréhensible. Quelle est la teneur de ses recherches ?

—Un traitement contre la dépression, si j'en crois son exposé au colloque.

—Je l'aurais parié ! S'exclama t-elle. Il y'a quelque chose de triste et de mélancolique en cet homme. Il a dû beaucoup souffrir moralement.

Et Hermione lui conta en quelques mots la vie de l'espion martyr Severus Snape. La française fut atterrée. Cet homme qui avait donné à ce point de sa personne n'était pas reconnu à sa juste valeur. Même s'il avait eu un ordre de Merlin, la population sorcière ne verrait toujours en lui que le professeur détesté et l'ancien Mangemort, adepte de la magie noire. Pourtant que de qualité il recélait au fond de lui…Sophie l'avait tout de suite jugé et lui aurait confié sa vie. Ce qu'elle révéla à une Hermione plutôt amusée.

—Ne te soucie pas de moi, Hermione, vis ta vie. Pour ma part, je pense que je vais faire ce voyage aux Etats Unis dont je rêve depuis des années. Je suis rassurée de te savoir entre de bonnes mains, de retour dans ton pays, dans l'école de ton enfance. Je suppose que tu as malgré tout gardé de bons souvenirs de Poudlard et que tu as peut-être hâte d'y retourner ?

Hermione eut un sourire rêveur.

—C'est vrai, j'ai des souvenirs heureux de mes années d'école là-bas, même si les six ans que nous y avons passé étaient plutôt difficiles pour Harry, Ron et moi. Mais je m'y suis fait des amitiés sincères et je suis pressée d'y retourner pour enseigner.

—Quand veux-tu partir ?

—Je pensais dans deux ou trois jours. Je vais aller voir Madame Maxime ce matin pour lui faire part de ma décision. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas et qu'elle trouvera un autre professeur de potions sans difficulté.

—Olympe connait la vie, ma chérie, ne te fais pas de soucis. Elle a toujours su qu'elle ne te garderait pas éternellement. Et puis les hiboux sont là pour maintenir les liens d'amitié. C'est valable pour moi aussi, Hermione. J'espère que tu m'enverras de temps en temps un petit mot pour me parler de ta vie…

Hermione sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux.

—Bien sûr Sophie, tu fais partie de ma famille, jamais je ne te laisserais sans nouvelles. Et puis tu pourras venir en Ecosse. Le château de Poudlard est magnifique en toutes saisons avec son lac et sa forêt.

—Comme je te l'ai dit je vais prendre une année sabbatique et voyager. Je ferai en sorte que mes pérégrinations m'amènent en Grande Bretagne. J'aurai également plaisir à revoir Severus et à rencontrer le célèbre Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione sourit à l'évocation du vieux sorcier.

—Tu verras, c'est un homme délicieux. Comme tous les professeurs de cette école, d'ailleurs.

Hermione cita tous les enseignants, fantômes et autres habitants du château, faisant une brève description de chacun, avec humour, ce qui fit bien rire sa belle-soeur.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent très vite, pendant lesquels Hermione s'occupa à dire au revoir à ses amis, aux voisins, à trier les affaires d'Alex avec Sophie pour les donner à des oeuvres. La tristesse des deux femmes se lisait dans chacun de leurs gestes, dans chacun de leurs regards, dans chacune de leurs paroles. Même leurs sourires étaient empreints de chagrin. Il leur faudra du temps pour que la peine soit moins vive, que la douleur s'estompe, que le deuil se fasse.

Puis vint le jour où Hermione partit pour l'Ecosse. Les adieux furent sereins, les deux belle-soeur ayant beaucoup de projets, surtout celui de rester en contact et de se retrouver régulièrement. Un dernier regard, un dernier geste de la main et Hermione transplana.

Les annotations de Garfieldown…

Alors qu'il s'était imaginé un mariage presque contraint, obéissant à un besoin de légitimité pour Hermione Granger, un contrat en quelque sorte, _(juridiquement, c'est un mariage blanc…ces fraudeurs !)_

Lui, Severus Snape, qui n'avait jamais connu que la violence, les liaisons extra-conjugales et les coups d'un soir _(une vie de débauche mouhaha)_

Le sexe et l'intellect ? _(Hinhin, suspense…)_

Puis, il se traita mentalement d'idiot _(C'est clair, garde ta liberté mec ! Toutes des emmerdeuses ces femmes)_ **Que dirait Madame Garfieldown de ça ?**

Malgré tout, sa dernière relation suivie avait osé le demander en mariage… _(cette femme est une folle, elle brise les règles de bienséance et les castagnettes de Rogue)_ **C'est Snape chez moi, petit…**

—Peut-être, mais la bienséance veut que j'aille moi-même lui expliquer ma décision. _(brave fille…)_

—Serons-nous capable de travailler ensemble ? _(Alors là, sûrement pas !)_

—Il faudra que nous nous concertions pour les suivis de cours. Pensez-vous que nous pourrons dépasser…certaines choses ? _(Nope)_

C'était lui qui menait la danse et elle avait conscience que s'il tentait quoique ce soit, elle ne résisterait pas longtemps. _(petite chose faible va !)_

Mais il ne l'aiderait pas à l'exprimer. _(mouhahaha)_

Bon, il avisera le moment venu. _(un vil stratagème…)_

Je suppose que tu as malgré tout gardé de bons souvenirs de Poudlard et que tu as peut-être hâte d'y retourner ? _(mais quelle curiosité ahah)_

J'aurai également plaisir à revoir Severus et à rencontrer le célèbre Albus Dumbledore. _(hannn tu pourrais les caser ensemble ahhahaha)_


	16. Chapter 16 : Retour à Poudlard

Quel bonheur de lire vos reviews...! Je suis très heureuse que cette fic vous plaise à ce point. La suite avec le changement de vie d'Hermione...

Je rappelle que rien n'est à moi, sauf la trame de l'histoire.

J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires pour ce chapitre. Bises à tous et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 16

Le soleil matinal faisait miroiter la surface calme du lac. Les montagnes se dressaient toujours aussi fièrement derrière le château dont les tourelles orgueilleuses crevaient le ciel. La beauté et la sérénité du paysage arracha des larmes à Hermione. Dans son esprit, défilaient ses années passées à Poudlard, les amitiés qu'elle y avait nouées. Certains ennemis d'antan étaient devenus des alliés lors des tous derniers moments de la guerre, à l'instar de Draco Malfoy et de sa mère.

Le jeune homme, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, s'était tourné vers Albus Dumbledore quand celui-ci était revenu sur le devant de la scène. Quelques jours après le procès de Severus Snape, Draco avait demandé audience au vieux directeur. Il avait sollicité l'autorisation de refaire sa septième année pour obtenir ses ASPIC. Leur entretien avait duré plus de deux heures. Rien n'avait jamais transpiré de leurs conversations. Toujours est-il que Draco avait réussi haut la main ses examens et avait obtenu un poste d'apprenti auprès du professeur Flitwick pour se spécialiser en sortilèges.

Depuis maintenant trois ans, le fier Prince des Serpentards occupait le poste du petit professeur parti à la retraite. Il avait même hérité de la direction de la Maison Serdaigle. Etonnamment, cette fonction lui convenait parfaitement comme elle convenait aux élèves de cette Maison. La guerre avait effacé les discordes inter-Maisons, pour preuve le mélange des élèves aux tables des repas. Si les jeunes étaient toujours répartis lors de leur première année c'était plus par tradition que par volonté de les pousser à appartenir à tel ou tel groupe.

Hermione remonta le sentier qui menait au château. Elle eut la surprise de voir la grande porte s'ouvrir et Albus Dumbledore en personne l'accueillit.

—Madame Dubreuil, Hermione, si vous saviez comme je suis heureux de vous revoir après toutes ces années.

—Moi aussi professeur Dumbledore. Je suis très contente de revenir à Poudlard. C'est également un plaisir pour moi de vous revoir vous et les enseignants de cette école. De retrouver tous ces souvenirs…

Le vieil homme sourit, une lueur bienveillante au fond des yeux. Hermione le retrouvait tel qu'elle se le remémorait et elle se sentit bien, à sa place, comme si elle n'avait vécu ces dernières années que dans le but d'enseigner ici. Elle éprouvait l'intime conviction que cet endroit pouvait être celui de sa vie, qu'il panserait ses blessures, qu'il lui ferait redécouvrir que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue.

Loin de la maladie et de la tristesse, elle sentait la paix l'envahir. Cela du transparaître car Albus lui entoura les épaules de son bras pour la faire entrer dans le grand hall.

—Venez mon enfant, allons boire un thé dans mon bureau. Nous pourrons discuter et nous raconter nos vies…

Hermione sourit, prit le bras de son ainé et ils cheminèrent tranquillement jusqu'au bureau directorial. Le mot de passe n'avait même pas changé. Quand elle en fit la remarque au directeur, celui-ci eut un petit rire en lui expliquant que, les professeurs vieillissant, leur mémoire n'était plus aussi aiguisée. Aussi, moins les choses changeaient, plus ils avaient de facilités à se les rappeler…

L'éclat de rire de la jeune femme ravit le vieux directeur qui s'était secrètement inquiété de la la tristesse de son regard. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle venait de traverser, Severus lui en ayant parlé quelques jours plus tôt. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Elle avait toujours fait preuve d'une empathie hors du commun et d'une grande rigueur morale. Ils s'installèrent chacun d'un côté du bureau du directeur et Albus, d'un claquement de mains, fit apparaître une théière fumante et deux tasses, ainsi qu'une assiette de petits gâteaux à la cannelle.

—Je ne vous demanderai pas de me parler de ce que vous traversez, Hermione, le professeur Snape m'a mis au courant. Soyez assurée de toute mon affection et recevez mes plus sincères condoléances.

A ces mots, les yeux de la jeune sorcière s'emplirent de larmes. Albus tendit le bras pour lui saisir la main.

—Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de connaître votre mari mais Severus m'en a dit le plus grand bien. Il m'a confié son regret de ne pas l'avoir plus connu car les quelques heures passées en sa compagnie lui avait laissé entrevoir un homme aimable et courtois.

—Alex était généreux, gentil et attentionné. Il était la crème des hommes, toujours à se soucier des autres, à faire en sorte que ceux qui lui étaient proches soit heureux. J'ai perdu beaucoup avec lui, professeur. J'ai été heureuse mais je sens que je peux me reconstruire ici, à Poudlard. J'en suis même certaine et je vous remercie de m'accueillir et de m'offrir ce poste.

—Je suis heureux que vous l'acceptiez, mon petit. D'autant plus que Severus en personne a suggéré votre nom pour le seconder. Je vais le prévenir de votre arrivée. Il se trouve actuellement dans son manoir.

—Je pensais qu'il vivait ici, au château.

—La plupart du temps, oui mais pour les vacances, il rentre chez lui.

La jeune femme resta pensive. Elle avait pensé que le Maître des Potions serait là pour l'accueillir mais apparemment il n'avait pas eu envie de la voir… Aurait-il renoncé à la poursuivre de ses assiduités ? Inexplicablement, elle ses sentit désappointée avant de se gifler mentalement. Quelle sotte ! Elle lui en voulait pour ses familiarités et était décontenancée parce qu'il n'était pas là… Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle sache ce qu'elle veut !

Elle tressaillit en entendant le petit rire de Dumbledore.

—Je peux te tutoyer, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? Comme elle acquiesçait, il poursuivit. Il est étonnant que Severus ait accepté de l'aide… Tu connais son caractère. Il ne faudra pas te laisser faire sinon ta vie sera un enfer.

Hermione sourit.

—Oui, j'en suis bien consciente. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Savez-vous comment vont se diviser nos cours ?

—Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, il faudra organiser cela tous les deux, répondit-il avec un petit sourire entendu. Je vais le faire venir demain, cela te laisse le temps de t'installer. A propos, Severus t'a préparé l'appartement à côté du sien, dans les cachots. Tu bénéficie également d'un laboratoire privé mais vous partagerez la même salle de classe. S'il te manques quoi que ce soit, tu peux appeler un elfe pour t'aider.

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête, un peu désappointée d'être reléguée dans les cachots. Albus lui sourit chaleureusement puis glissa :

—Je pense que ton collègue a bien fait les choses en bas. Je te laisse le découvrir. Tu te souviens de l'endroit de la salle de classe des potions ? Tu continues, la porte suivante est celle des appartements de Severus, celle d'après est la tienne. Le mot de passe est « armoise ». Tu pourras bien évidemment le changer.

Hermione acquiesça et prit congé du vieille homme, en lui promettant de le retrouver à midi pour manger dans la grande salle. Avant de descendre dans les cachots, elle arpenta lentement quelques couloirs et escaliers, laissant les souvenirs envahir son esprit. Ici, elle avait rencontré la chatte de Rusard, alors qu'elle sortait tardivement de la bibliothèque. Là, elle se souvenait du professeur Sape les accusant, elle, Harry et Ron, de fomenter quelque mauvais coup. Là encore, les toilettes dans lesquels elle avait failli mourir de l'attaque d'un troll. Sur ces marches, elle se souvenait des sorts qui fusaient de partout, du grondement de la bataille lors de ce dernier jour apocalyptique. Rien ne laissait supposer la violence de la guerre qui s'était pourtant déroulée en ces lieux. Toutes les traces avaient disparues.

Le calme et l'intemporalité du château la plongèrent dans une douce sérénité et elle sut, comme un peu plus tôt à son arrivée, qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Se décidant enfin à découvrir son domaine, elle descendit les marches usée par des siècles de passage d'élèves. En passant devant la salle de classe des potions, elle ne put résister, ouvrit la porte et entra. Là non plus, rien n'avait changé. Toujours les mêmes tables, les mêmes armoires contenant le matériel des apprentis potionnistes, la même odeur d'herbe, de parchemin…L'odeur qui enveloppait Severus, réalisa t-elle, le parfum de musc en moins.

Elle sortit de la salle, laissa son regard errer sur la porte suivante et arriva devant la sienne. Elle murmura le mot de place au petit alchimiste qui travaillait devant un chaudron, lequel s'inclina et lui permit d'entrer. Elle traversa un petit corridor pour débouler dans une grande pièce où elle resta figée, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

Une petite cheminée sur sa gauche diffusait une douce chaleur grâce au feu qui y flambait. Face à l'âtre, une petite table basse était posée sur un tapis de couleur beige devant un canapé de cuir de même couleur. Sur sa gauche, un grand bureau de bois clair et son fauteuil de cuir noir, disposés devant une une bibliothèque, attendaient qu'elle s'essaye pour travailler. Avec ses murs de pierres blanches et sa grande fenêtre claire, qu'elle soupçonna ensorcelée, la pièce était magnifique.

Face à elle, deux portes. Elle poussa la première pour découvrir une jolie salle de bain comprenant des toilettes, une vasque de marbre blanc et une gigantesque douche à l'Italienne. De petits meubles attendaient de recevoir ses affaires. La seconde porte s'ouvrait sur une chambre, décorée dans les mêmes tons que la pièce principale, la même fenêtre pleine de lumière était encadrée de rideaux de velours d'un marron clair. Le grand lit à baldaquin faisait face à une armoire de chêne.

Hermione sourit, ravie. La sobriété des lieux lui laissait carte blanche pour apporter sa touche de décoration. Etait-ce vraiment Severus qui avait préparé ses appartements ? Si oui, elle mourait d'envie de découvrir les siens. Elle était étonnée. Connaissant l'homme, elle s'était attendue à trouver cet endroit paré des couleurs Serpentard…

Pleine d'allégresse, elle commença à ranger ses affaires. Ses livres prirent bientôt place sur les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, ses vêtements, dans l'armoire et ses affaires de toilette, dans la salle de bain. Elle s'écroula ensuite sur le canapé, en riant. Ce fut ainsi que la découvrit Severus Snape en entrant dans la pièce sans s'être annoncé.

Quand elle s'aperçut de sa présence, son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Au comble de l'embarras, elle affronta le rictus moqueur et le sourcil droit haussé de son collègue. Elle se ratatina sous le regard ironique et eut l'impression de redevenir la petite fille impressionnée par son terrible professeur de potions. Lui seul avait le pouvoir de la mettre dans cet état.

—Professeur Snape… Je… Merci pour… Euh…Cet appartement est juste comme il faut…

Elle se tança intérieurement et reprit contenance devant l'expression railleuse de son vis-à-vis.

—Merci Severus. Cet endroit me plait beaucoup, réussit-elle à dire d'une voix ferme.

—C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ricana t-il. Quand vous aurez terminé vos gamineries, pourrons-nous enfin travailler entre adultes ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

—C'est sûr que vous n'avez jamais été un gamin, vous, marmonna t-elle dans sa barbe.

—Je vous ai entendue… Je n'ai jamais eu le loisir d'être un gamin comme vous dites. J'étais trop occupé à me défendre et à défendre les autres, à toutes les époques. Grinça t-il.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, consciente de n'avoir pas fait preuve de beaucoup de tact. Remarquant lors les dossiers qu'il tenait dans ses bras, elle l'invita à s'assoir sur le divan. Ils prirent place côte à côte et Severus posa ses papiers sur la table basse.

—Je pensais vous voir seulement demain, d'après ce que m'a dit Albus.

—J'étais libre aujourd'hui, lâcha t-il laconiquement. Plus tôt nous aurons mis au point nos programmes, plus tôt je pourrai profiter de mes vacances.

Ils discutèrent âprement pendant près de deux heures. Hermione réussit à obtenir d'enseigner aux première, cinquième et septième années. Pour éviter aux petits la peur qu'elle avait eu de leur professeur lors du premier cours, et pour permettre aux deux autres années d'aborder les BUSE et les ASPIC plus sereinement. Elle accepta également de se charger de la fabrication des potions pour l'infirmerie de l'école alors que Severus continuerait d'élaborer celles pour Sainte Mangouste.

Tout cela défini, ils réalisèrent qu'il était près de midi et que la cloche du repas n'allait pas tarder à résonner. Severus se leva et, alors qu'il allait sortir, se retourna, visiblement hésitant. Cette fois ce fut Hermione qui haussa un sourcil tellement ce comportement était inhabituel chez le terrible Maître des Potions.

—Je… commença t-il.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Son regard se fit aiguisé, comme s'il la défiait de se gausser de son hésitation.

—J'ai pu évaluer votre valeur et je dois avouer que vous m'avez favorablement surpris. Vos recherches pour le protocole à appliquer à votre mari m'ont impressionné, je dois dire.

Hermione restait figée, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Sans dire un mot, elle se rapprocha de lui. Il poursuivit :

—Comme vous le savez, je suis actuellement en cours d'expérimentation pour un nouveau traitement contre la dépression. Je me disais que vous seriez peut-être intéressée.

Le jeune femme était tellement abasourdie qu'elle en avait perdu la parole et le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il secoua la tête, agacé.

—Je vous ai déjà comparée à Lovegood mais là, vous ressemblez à Longdubat, grinça t-il.

La sorcière émit un son qui pouvait ressembler à un petit rire alors qu'en fait, elle s'étranglait de stupeur. Elle réussit malgré tout à bafouiller un « avec plaisir » qui provoqua un rictus narquois sur les lèvres fines de Snape.  
—Ne parlez pas de plaisir à propos de Longdubat, c'est un non-sens, se moqua t-il. Je vous montrerai où est le vrai plaisir, si vous voulez…

Et, alors que la cloche du déjeuner retentissait, il ajouta :

—Vous venez ? Je meurs de faim. Pas vous ?

Hermione était bien en peine de lui répondre. Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Les questions aussi. Elle le suivit malgré tout. Mais tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la grande salle, elle se débattit avec ses interrogations. Avait-il décidé de mettre en oeuvre dès maintenant son entreprise de séduction ? Et elle, était-elle à ce point déstabilisée pour comprendre ses paroles de travers ? Parlait-il de plaisir des sens ou du plaisir de découvrir une nouvelle potion ? Elle se dit aussi qu'il était très fort mentalement pour s'être reprit aussi rapidement de son hésitation…

A la table des professeurs, quasiment vide en ces temps de vacances, elle eut la joie de retrouver Minerva MacGonagall et Hagrid. Elle fut littéralement écrasée par l'étreinte du demi géant dont elle se libéra en riant. Le contentement de Minerva fut beaucoup plus mesuré. Elle se contenta d'embrasser sur la joue celle qui devenait sa collègue, en manifestant tout de même un plaisir certain. Ils furent rejoints par Albus et ils passèrent un moment agréable autour d'un succulent repas. Seul Severus Snape restait silencieux, fidèle à lui-même.


	17. Chapter 17 : Le test

Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires enthousiastes. En ces tristes temps, il faut être solidaires et prendre soin de chacune des personnes qui nous entourent. Je publie aujourd'hui la suite de cette fic pour vous, pour prouver que la vie continue et que rien ne nous mettra à terre.

J'espère que j'ai répondu à chacun d'entre vous, merci à Nadra qui n'est pas enregistrée...

Bonne lecture et bises à tous.

Chapitre 17

Le repas terminé chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Albus intercepta Hermione pour lui demander de monter avec lui à son bureau pour signer son contrat magique avec l'école. Cela ne prit que quelques instants pendant lesquels Hermione expliqua au directeur, les accords passés avec Severus. Le vieil homme se montra ravi de ces arrangements et laissa la jeune femme regagner ses appartements.

Alors qu'elle passait devant la salle de classe, elle vit que la porte de celle-ci était ouverte. Elle entra et vit Severus occupé à ranger l'intérieur d'une vieille armoire. Un ancien souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Celui d'un vieux livre tout corné, avec des centaines d'annotations ajoutées à la main, d'une écriture déliée. Le livre de potions du Prince de Sang Mêlé.

Le Maître des Potions tourna la tête vers elle lorsqu'elle s'approcha. Ses yeux noirs la fixèrent, puis il lança :

—Si vous voulez vous rendre utile, la réserve est à ranger. Nous devons en faire l'inventaire et dresser la liste des ingrédients manquants qui seront nécessaires à nos cours.

—Bien sûr, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Je vais commencer…

Elle ajouta après une hésitation :

—Avez-vous retrouvé votre livre de potions ?

Il arqua le sourcil.

—Pourquoi ? Que voudriez-vous en faire ?

—Il contient des tonnes d'informations pour simplifier les potions pour les élèves… Il pourrait servir à nos cours.

—Si les élèves ne sont pas capables d'en arriver aux mêmes déductions que moi à leur âge, c'est qu'ils sont des incapables et ne sont pas suffisamment compétents pour exercer un métier en relation avec les potions. Mais oui, je l'ai retrouvé, il est désormais en lieu sûr.

Hermione ne put qu'approuver. Elle se rendait compte qu'il avait été un élève particulièrement doué dans ce domaine, comme dans les autres certainement. Sa réputation de meilleur Maître en Potions de son époque n'était pas usurpée. Elle gagna la réserve et commença le tri des fioles et autres contenants. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle perçut un mouvement derrière elle. Son collègue était juste dans son dos et classait les pochettes de papier contenant des herbes.

L'espace était réduit et Hermione avait une conscience aigüe de la présence de Severus dont le bras effleurait parfois son épaule. Cette proximité lui occasionna bientôt un vertige et elle se força à respirer profondément. Héla, cela n'arrangea pas son état, au contraire. Ses sens furent vite saturés du parfum de Severus et elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser envahir par sa mâle fragrance. A son grand dam, il s'en aperçut.

—Un problème Miss Granger ?

—Non, non, tout va bien. Je… J'ai juste besoin d'un parchemin et d'une plume pour noter les ingrédients manquants. Vous voulez bien me laisser sortir ?

Il se décala légèrement mais elle fut obligée de le frôler pour ne pas faire tomber les fioles en équilibres sur une étagère. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit le rictus moqueur du professeur qui ne se gêna pas pour se moquer d'elle.

—Avez-vous oublié que vous êtes une sorcière ? Un simple « accio » aurait suffit…

—Je… Je préfère aller les chercher, ça me dégourdira les jambes.

Il émit un reniflement qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas dupe. Elle se précipita hors de la réserve et s'appuya au bureau de la salle de classe pour se reprendre. Mince, si le premier jour elle perdait les pédales, qu'en sera-t-il dans quelques semaines ? Combien de temps allait-elle résister ? Et avait-elle seulement envie de résister ?

Hermione avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Une semaine. A peine une semaine était passée depuis qu'elle avait revu le professeur Snape. Et son monde avait explosé. La mort d'Alex, son installation à Poudlard, le partage des cours avec Severus… Tout allait beaucoup trop vite et trop fort pour elle. Pour finir, cette attirance, cette attraction, cette emprise même qu'avait soudain son ancien professeur sur ses sens, la laissaient sans souffle et perdue.

Que s'était-il passé ? D'où venaient cette envie, ce désir ? Qui était-il pour la tenter à ce point ? Il était en tous points semblable à ses souvenirs. Sombre, terne, les cheveux sans vie, le nez busqué et proéminent, le parole tranchante, les dents irrégulières. Jamais elle n'avait fantasmé sur lui lorsqu'elle était ado, à l'âge où les jeunes filles commencent à s'intéresser aux hommes.

Peut-être lui était-il arrivé autrefois d'admirer sa posture, la fierté de sa démarche, la richesse de sa voix et l'habileté de ses mains. Mais tout faisait partie du personnage et le négatif l'emportait. Enfin, dans sa mémoire. Désormais, elle n'en était plus si sûre. Ses cheveux ne paraissaient pas si gras, ses dents pas si mal implantées et elle discernait l'humour dans ses répliques au vitriol. Avait-elle mûri ? Probablement.

Ce qui la chamboulait le plus, c'était qu'il persistait à l'appeler « Miss Granger ». Il avait raison puisque selon la loi sorcière, une veuve sans enfant reprenait son nom de jeune fille. Mais c'était déstabilisant pour elle. C'était comme si il effaçait Alex. Pour mieux s'immiscer ?

Hermione secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Elle saisit une plume, un parchemin et retourna dans la réserve. Elle fut soulagée de voir que son collègue était au fond du réduit. Elle resta prudemment au niveau de l'échelle qui desservait les plus hautes étagères.

Elle fit trois colonnes sur son parchemin. Une pour les potions terminées, une pour les herbacées et une pour les ingrédients divers. Elle commença consciencieusement à remplir chaque partie. Elle réussit à faire abstraction de la respiration masculine et des divers mouvements en provenance de Severus et termina l'inventaire et le rangement de deux côtés de la réserve en deux heures. Le Maître des Potions, de son côté, acheva quelques minutes avant elle. Un frisson la traversa lorsqu'il l'a prit par les épaules pour la pousser de côté afin de sortir de la réserve. S'il s'en aperçu, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Quand elle sortit à son tour de la réserve, Severus mettait la dernière main à sa commande. Il la tendit à Hermione en lui demandant de rajouter des fruits de l'arganier, bien utiles pour soigner l'acné des adolescents. Elle resta un moment interdite. Comment savait-il ce qu'il fallait réellement en n'ayant effectué que la moitié de l'inventaire ? A moitié en colère, elle lui posa la question, se doutant de la réponse.

Il leva les yeux de la liste des ingrédients en stock qu'elle venait de faire.

—Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais confier Ma réserve à la première venue, grinça-t-il. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle contient et cela à n'importe quel moment de l'année. Alors qu'elle allait exploser, il continua.

—Néanmoins, le test que vous venez de passer confirme ce que je soupçonnais…

—C'est à dire ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

Un surprenant sourire releva les coins de sa bouche, comme si il était ennuyé.

—Je vais vous donner le mot de passe pour y accéder. J'ai dû revoir la protection de la pièce après que des indélicats aient volés des ingrédients, il y a quelques années. A la condition, bien sûr, que vous notiez scrupuleusement tout ce qui en sort et que vous le remplaciez.

Hermione se passa la main sur le front, en signe de lassitude.

—Vous ne me connaissez donc pas ? Grogna-t-elle.

—Non, asséna-t-il, je ne vous connais pas. Je le souvenir d'une gamine agaçante et impertinente, tout juste bonne à lever la main et à débiter le contenu de ses livres. Vos potions étaient correctes, certes, mais cela n'est pas le reflet d'un excellent Maître en Potions.

—Malgré tout, s'énerva-t-elle, vous avez pu vous rendre compte de l'état impeccable de mon laboratoire et de ma propre réserve.

—Indéniablement. Mais ici vous êtes dans mon domaine, j'y exerce depuis près de trente ans. Alors j'y impose mes propres règles. Il est vrai que je vous ai testée. Le résultat est concluant, je n'y reviendrai pas.

La jeune femme ne savais plus si elle devait s'offusquer de ce comportement ou si elle devait l'accepter. Incontestablement, elle aurait passé la même épreuve pour tout autre poste ailleurs. Mais elle n'aurait pas été prise en traitre de cette façon, on l'aurait prévenue. C'était du Snape tout craché. Elle se jurait bien de lui rendre un jour la monnaie de sa pièce.

—Vous êtes vraiment tordu, éclata-t-elle. De quel droit me faites vous passer ce genre de test comme à une apprentie ? Je suis Maître en Potions, au même titre que vous, c'est pourquoi vous me devez un minimum de respect.

A cet éclat, il se leva et vint se planter devant elle, à la toucher.

—C'est vous qui parlez de respect ? Siffla-t-il. Vous qui avez volé dans mes stocks lors de votre deuxième année ? Vous qui, tout au long de votre scolarité ici, avez dérogé à une bonne vingtaine de règles régissant cette école ? Vous ne manquez pas de culot !

Hermione se mit à trembler et à reculer pas à pas. Mais il la suivait, jusqu'à l'acculer contre le mur.

—Vous… vous aviez su pour le polynectar ?

—Petite idiote ! Qui a élaboré l'antidote, à votre avis ? Je vous aurais bien laissé en l'état mais votre directrice de Maison m'aurait mené une vie infernale.

Hermione s'était plaquée contre la pierre froide, déstabilisée par la proximité du Maître des Potions. Il était proche, très proche, trop proche. A chaque inspiration, sa poitrine frôlait le torse du professeur et elle sentit le bout de ses seins réagir. Il le sentit et se rapprocha encore plus, jusqu'à se coller contre elle, les mains appuyées sur le mur de chaque côté de sa tête.

—Gamine vous étiez déjà insolente et contrariante, susurra-t-il. Maintenant, vous m'exaspérer, vous me provoquez… Vous me troublez, finit-il dans un souffle, ses lèvres fines s'approchant inexorablement de celles plus charnue d'Hermione.

La jeune sorcière avait l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique et elle ferma les yeux lorsque la bouche masculine se posa sur la sienne. Il pesait de tout son poids contre elle et elle sentait les aspérités des pierres s'incruster dans son dos. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Les lèvres du sombre professeur se mouvaient sensuellement sur les siennes quand elle sentit sa langue s'introduire dans sa bouche. Elle l'accepta dans un gémissement et se mit à trembler alors que le baiser devenait plus chaud.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il interrompit le baiser tout en restant contre elle,son désir incrusté dans son ventre, les lèvres collées aux siennes. Il murmura :

—Vous m'excitez, vous m'aguichez, vous m'émoustillez et cela m'exaspère. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous faites. Je crains fort qu'un jour vous vous mordiez les doigts pour m'avoir allumé comme vous le faites depuis que l'on s'est retrouvé. Je vous ai déjà dit, il me semble, de ne rien déclencher que vous ne soyez capable d'assumer.

Hermione restait là, les yeux fermé, à se retenir de poser les mains sur le grand corps qui la retenait captive. Elle mourait d'envie de le retenir contre elle, de l'embrasser encore, de le caresser. Alors qu'elle appuyait ses lèvres contre les siennes, il se dégagea brusquement. Si Hermione n'avait pas été posée contre le mur, elle serait tombée. Un grand froid l'envahit, et cela ne tenait pas au simple fait qu'il se soit écarté d'elle. Elle était mortifiée par ce qui venait de se passer… et terriblement excitée. Son ventre palpitait, le bout de ses seins érigés lui faisaient mal.

Un gémissement de honte lui échappa et elle ferma les yeux en se cachant le visage. A ce son, Severus revint vers elle et haleta :

—Partez. Partez ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

Elle se dégagea et courut vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit pour s'enfuir comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. Severus admira la fuite, un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Bien distrayante cette sorcière. Il prenait un grand plaisir à la provoquer, sachant que, petit à petit, elle venait vers lui. Il fallait maintenant laisser passer quelques jours, le temps qu'elle tempère dans sa tête, les émotions qu'elle venait d'éprouver. Puis il lui demanderait de l'aide pour ses recherches. Après tout, c'était aussi le pourquoi de sa présence au château.

En fait de quelques jours, deux semaines furent nécessaires à Hermione pour se calmer. Le dernier jour du mois de juillet, elle avait eu le plaisir de se rendre au terrier où tous ses amis se réunirent pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry. Elle réussit à s'isoler un long moment avec Ginny pour discuter un peu avec elle. La jolie rousse lui avoua avoir renoué avec Draco, les sentiments qu'elle lui portait étaient très forts. L'aristocratique blond l'avait demandée en mariage quelques mois auparavant et Ginny s'était enfuie, prenant peur devant ce que cela impliquait.

La famille Malfoy était réputée dans le monde sorcier depuis des siècles et le dernier lord, Lucius, avait retrouvé un certain panache et une grande notoriété dans la haute société sorcière. Etre la belle-fille de Lord Malfoy exigeait de se couler dans un moule, ce dont Ginny se savait incapable. Lucius et Narcissa l'aurait accueillie de bonne grâce, car, malgré les moqueries du châtelain envers les Weasley, la jeune sorcière était tout de même de sang pur. Cela n'empêchait pas la jeune femme, pour le moment, de revivre une folle aventure avec le rejeton de la prestigieuse lignée. Il fallait dire qu'il ne déparait pas de ses ancêtres ; Une grande taille, des cheveux blond clair, des yeux gris métalliques et une élégance naturelle le caractérisait. Un beau jeune homme, aurait dit Lyssandra, l'arrière grand-mère de Ginny. Hermione envia Ginny, sur le coup, au moins elle pouvait aller au bout de ses désirs. La brune, elle, était dans un état de frustration extrême, ce que discerna immédiatement la rousse.

—Alors, comment ça se passe avec ton collègue ? S'amusa-t-elle. Il ne t'as pas encore renversée sur son bureau ?  
—Ginny ! S'écria son amie. Bien sûr que non, de toute façon, je ne le laisserais pas faire !

—Ben voyons ! Mens-toi à toi-même mais pas à moi, Hermione. Tu en crève d'envie. Je comprends tes réticences, Alex est encore trop présent dans ta tête. Tu penses qu'il est trop tôt et je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais de grâce, ne te ferme pas à tout. Si besoin est, aies le courage de lui parler, de lui dire ton attirance, de lui demander de la patience.

Hermione soupira. Son amie la connaissait bien, elle savait ce qu'elle portait en elle. Mais parler à Snape et lui demander d'attendre…! Elle le lui dit.

—Ginny, c'est Snape. Il est… J'ai du mal à vraiment savoir ce qu'il veut. A certains moments, il me parait indifférent puis à d'autres, il me regarde comme s'il allait me basculer sur la première table venue.

—Alors tu ne dois te poser qu'une seule question. A quel moment le préfères-tu ? Quand il ne te voit pas ou quand il a l'air de vouloir te sauter ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

—Je ne sais pas ce que tu vis avec Draco mais ton langage ne s'améliore pas ! Puis redevenant sérieuse, je crois que c'est quand il me bloque contre un mur et qu'il m'embrasse.

Là, ce fut au tour de Ginny de s'esclaffer.

—Si vous êtes déjà passé par la case baiser, le reste doit se faire tout naturellement. Si tu ne te sens pas encore prête, évite-le, c'est simple.

—Pas si simple que tu le penses. La semaine prochaine je dois travailler avec lui sur la potion qu'il est en train de mettre au point.

—Et bien dans ce cas, laisse les choses se faire. Si vous devez vous rapprocher, ça arrivera, tu n'y peux rien. Ou alors, il ne fallait pas aller à Poudlard.

Sur ce constat oh combien exact, les deux amies rejoignirent les convives qui les appelaient pour le dessert. Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione regagnait le château et ses appartements sans avoir croisé âme qui vive.

Ce n'est que dix jours plus tard qu'elle reçut un hibou. Sur le parchemin roulé à sa patte, était inscrit d'une écriture déliée et qu'elle reconnaissait :

Je vous attends demain à dix heures dans mon laboratoire.  
Nous travaillerons sur ma potion.  
S. S.

Les annotations de Garfieldown :

—Un problème Miss Granger ? _(Si tu savais…)_

—Je… Je préfère aller les chercher, ça me dégourdira les jambes. _(et pas que…)_

Il émit un reniflement qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas dupe. _(ah bah voilà, on pense pareil lui et moi)_

Qui était-il pour la tenter à ce point ? _(El Diablo)_

Quand elle sortit à son tour de la réserve, Severus mettait la dernière main _(jamais lu « mettre la dernière main » comme expression, mais ça va, j'ai réussi à comprendre le sens de la phrase ahaha – trop de chocolat, moins de neurones)_ à sa commande. **_Il faudrait peut-être sortir du trou du cul du monde où tu vis, mon petit…_**

Je suis Maître en Potions, au même titre que vous, c'est pourquoi vous me devez un minimum de respect. _(na na na na nèèèreuuuh)_

A cet éclat, il se leva et vint se planter devant elle, à la toucher. _(ouhhhh)_

Vous ne manquez pas de culot ! _(Vlan !)_

Hermione se mit à trembler et à reculer pas à pas. Mais il la suivait, jusqu'à l'acculer contre le mur. _(re-ouhhhh)_

—Petite idiote ! _(mais carrément, quelle cruche)_

—Partez. Partez ou je ne réponds plus de rien. _(en mode bestial ahaha)_

—Ginny ! S'écria son amie. Bien sûr que non, de toute façon, je ne le laisserais pas faire ! _(Bah voyons, à peine effleurée elle avait envie de « s'empaler sur la colonne chaude », toutes des hypocrites…)_

—Ben voyons ! _(ah, là c'est inquiétant je pense pareil que Ginny. Du moins, qu'une fille !)_


	18. Chapter 18 : La potion de Severus

Chapitre 18

Frémissante autant d'appréhension que d'impatience, Hermione frappa à dix heure précise à la porte du laboratoire de Severus. Celui-ci lui intima d'entrer et elle se retrouva dans une petite pièce voutée, semblable à l'endroit où elle-même travaillait. Plusieurs chaudrons bouillaient ou étaient en stase. Une cage renfermait trois souris blanches dont deux étaient visiblement surexcitées.

Intriguée, Hermione s'approcha des cages et étudia le comportement des bestioles. Severus la rejoignit et répondit à sa question muette.

—Cette souris apathique a reçu une dose de potion endormante. Après les avoir traitées de la même façon, j'ai injecté aux deux autres une dose différente de la potion sur laquelle je travaille. Tenez, fit-il en lui tenant un parchemin, j'ai noté ici la liste des ingrédients que j'ai utilisé et le mode de préparation. C'est un résumé assez précis de ce que j'ai fait.

Hermione hocha la tête, prit le parchemin et le parcourut. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle risqua :

—Visiblement vous en êtes à tâtonner sur les doses de gingembre… Le reste de la recette est la décoction de base pour toutes potions contre la dépression, n'est-ce pas ?

—Exactement, acquiesça-t-il.

—Pensez-vous ajouter de l'acérola ?

—Non. Quand on voit comme les souris réagissent à une dose de mandragore et de gingembre… Il ne manquerait plus qu'elles fassent exploser leurs cages ! je suis débarrassé depuis longtemps de Longbottom et de Finnigan, ce n'est pas pour les remplacer…

La jeune sorcière se retint de rire mais ne put se contenir quand elle vit la tête faussement désespérée de Severus. Son rire frais retentit dans le laboratoire, faisant frémir le Maître des Potions malgré lui.

Elle essuyait les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux quand elle surpris le regard de Severus posé sur elle. Les prunelles noires brûlaient d'un feu inhabituel, la faisant se sentir fébrile. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Il lui semblait qu'il se rapprochait doucement d'elle… Mais soudain, il se détourna et lui lança en relevant ses manches :

—Râpez-moi trente grammes de gingembre. Ensuite il me faudra huit feuilles de mandragore.

Il s'activa devant un chaudron qui bouillait et se mit à tourner le breuvage avec une longue cuillère en argent. Hermione le regardait, bouche béé. Pas même un « s'il vous plait » ! Elle n'était pas son apprentie, que diable ! Malgré la moutarde qui commençait à lui monter au nez, elle ne put empêcher son coeur de s'emballer en le détaillant.

Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche immaculée dont il avait roulé les manches, laissant apparaître quelques vestiges de la marque des ténèbres qui avait presque disparue. Des bottines noires parfaitement cirées complétaient l'ensemble.

—S'il vous plait, Hermione…

Tout le ressentiment de la jeune sorcière s'évanouit à ces mots d'apaisement. Severus avait senti son courroux et avait préféré faire amende honorable. Ce n'est pas en la braquant qu'il obtiendrait d'elle qu'elle vienne dans son lit. Il allait falloir qu'il mette de l'eau dans son vin, aussi, pour séduire la jolie sorcière, était-il prêt à faire des concessions. S'il devait adoucir son caractère, il le ferait.

Hermione se rendit de bonne grâce, cette fois, devant une paillasse où étaient posées des racines de gingembre. Elle se mit à en râper une jusqu'à la mesure demandée puis prit une coupelle pour y déposer les huit feuilles de mandragore. Elle apporta le tout à Severus qui, sans la regarder, saisit la poudre de gingembre et la fit tomber en pluie dans la mixture. Il baissa aussitôt l'intensité de la flamme sous le chaudron puis ajouta une à une les feuilles de la plante. Elles cristallisèrent toutes au contact de la potion, provoquant un sourire au coin des lèvres du Maître des Potions.

Hermione ne le quittait pas des yeux aussi vit-elle son sourire. C'était tellement rare ! Elle sut que les potions le rendaient heureux, probablement plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était son domaine de prédilection. Dans son enfance, elle avait douté du goût de Severus pour les potions. Il était tellement revêche, tellement froid. C'était en fait enseigner qu'il n'aimait pas. Se retrouver chaque jour devant des cornichons aussi maladroits qu'ignares devait être un calvaire pour lui. Elle était certaine que ce dont il rêvait, c'était de se consacrer exclusivement à son art.

Severus Snape laissait tomber son masque rébarbatif lorsqu'il officiait dans son laboratoire, laissait sa véritable nature ressortir. Un charme certain émanait de lui, séduisant la jeune femme plus sûrement qu'un homme aux traits parfaits. Sans tomber dans le glamour, Severus était de ces êtres que l'on trouve de plus en plus beau au fur et à mesure qu'on les découvre. Mais pas une beauté comme celle décrite dans les livres romantiques, sûrement pas. Simplement une splendeur due à sa grâce, à sa stature, à son magnétisme. Son élégance transparaissait dans chacun de ses gestes.

Dans sa jeunesse, Hermione était impressionnée par sa grande taille, sa voix de velours, sa démarche fière. Aujourd'hui, elle prenait son charisme en pleine face et se sentait fondre littéralement sous l'ascendance qu'il prenait petit à petit sur elle et sur ses sens. Par Merlin, on lui aurait dit ça dix ans plus tôt, elle aurait éclaté de rire tout en traitant la personne de malade !

Soudain, elle réalisa qu'il la regardait, un air narquois sur le visage. Elle rougit, blanchit, vira au vert, avant de bredouiller :

—Vous… vous allez la tester sur la souris calme ?

—C'est très amusant de pratiquer la legillimentie sur vous, Miss Granger… Et instructif.

—Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous immiscer ainsi dans mon cerveau sans me demander l'autorisation ! s'écria-t-elle.

—Alors évitez de penser si fort, rétorqua-t-il de plus en plus amusé. Moi qui pensait que vous me détestiez, je suis fort aise de voir que ce n'est pas le cas… Peut-être réussirons-nous à travailler ensemble, tout compte fait.

La jeune sorcière ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle concentra son regard sur les petits animaux.

—Pour répondre à votre question, je ne vais pas tester la potion sur une souris.

Hermione leva les sourcils.

—Alors… Vous allez la tester vous-même ?

—Exactement ! Apportez-moi une fiole vide, je vous prie.

—Non, Severus, attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas tester une potion sur vous, comme ça, sans connaitre les effets indésirables ! Voyez le comportement de ces souris !

Jetant un coup d'oeil aux cages, il faillit éclater de rire. Les deux souris les plus énervées se livraient à une activité des plus licencieuses. Visiblement, le gingembre n'usurpait pas sa réputation d'excitant…

Il eut un rictus moqueur.

—Si vous craignez que je ressente la même chose, je vous promets de vous laisser choisir la position.

—Pardon ? Fit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

—Je plaisantait, Miss Granger… Susurra-t-il.

—J'espère, bien que je ne voie pas là matière à plaisanter.

—Je ne laisse jamais une femme décider de mon plaisir la première fois… je m'occupe d'abord du sien, termina-t-il goguenard.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel cette fois.

—Et bien, buvez donc cette potion ! Mais je vous assure que je garde ma baguette à la main et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !

Elle transvasa un peu de liquide dans une petite fiole et la tendit au Maître des Potions. Celui-ci la saisit et la porta à sa bouche et l'avala d'un trait.

—Que doit-elle provoquer ? S'enquit la jeune femme. Comment est-elle censée agir ?

—Elle agit comme si on prenait un cocktail de vitamines. Elle peut provoquer une besoin d'action, de sortir, de parler… Tout ce que l'on ne fait plus quand la dépression est installée.

—Tout cela est plutôt positif. Mais quel peut être le négatif ?

—Et bien, une grande activité qui peut conduire à l'épuisement. la taquina-t-il en lui désignant les souris qui s'agitaient avec de plus en plus d'ardeur.

—Et… C'est censé durer combien de temps ?

—Un certain temps, murmura-t-il, appréciant l'air effaré de la jeune sorcière.

Hermione réalisa soudain qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle. Levant la tête, elle fut confrontée à deux iris noires dans lesquelles elle discerna un changement d'humeur. Elle recula lentement, levant se baguette à hauteur de son visage. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis continua son avancée sur elle. la main de la jeune sorcière tremblait tellement elle serrait sa baguette. Soudain, celle-ci s'envola pour aller se loger entre les doigts du Maître des Potions. Il venait de lancer un sort muet.

Hermione se figeait, sans défense, quand elle distingua dans les prunelles sombres, une lueur malicieuse. Elle se détendit, comprenant alors qu'il jouait avec elle, avec ses nerfs. Elle releva les épaules, marcha vers lui avant de le contourner, avec un soupir exaspéré. Elle se mit à détailler les notes pendant que celui-ci s'asseyait dans le fauteuil posé dans un coin de la pièce.

En fait, Severus avait un problème mais il était hors de question qu'il en fasse part à Miss Granger. La mandragore associée au gingembre, avait un effet explosif sur les sens. Il se forçait à rester assis, les jambes croisées, car une formidable érection déformait son pantalon. Il ne voulait pas surtout pas affoler l'oie blanche qui déambulait dans son laboratoire ! Mais Merlin, quel effort il avait à produire pour rester assis ! Quel mal il avait à ne pas attraper la sorcière pour l'embrasser et la coucher sur la paillasse ! Il crispa les mains sur les accoudoirs. Il avait déjà eut à gérer des érections intempestives et malvenues, comme chaque homme, mais là, les sensations et le désirs étaient décuplés et difficilement contrôlables. Même pour lui qui se targuait d'avoir un self-control à toute épreuve…

Quand Hermione se tourna vers lui et le regarda, il cru qu'il allait craquer. Ses jointures blanchirent ce que la jeune femme remarqua. Elle s'approcha de lui.

—Comment allez-vous ? Demanda t-elle en prenant un parchemin et une plume, visiblement pour prendre des notes sur son ressentit. Quelles sont les sensations que vous éprouvez ?

Severus respira lentement, profondément. Il murmura :

—Si je voulais vous choquer, je vous expliquerais en détail les effets physiologiques de la potion sur mon organisme… Mais je ne veux pas vous effrayer et m'attirer les foudres de votre ancienne directrice de Maison. Je me contenterai donc de vous dire que si vous étiez attentive à une certaine partie de mon anatomie, vous pourriez vous rendre compte que je suis un homme en pleine forme…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil vers les jambes de Severus qui, malgré que celles-ci soient croisées, ne put dissimuler complètement la proéminence. Certainement même fit-il exprès de lui laisser un aperçu. La jeune femme rougit et détourna vivement le regard.

—Bien… Enfin, je veux dire… je note les effets visibles… heu…

—Je pourrai me charger de la partie physiologique, si vous voulez. la nargua-t-il.

—Non, non. C'est déjà transcrit, d'ailleurs, s'empressa-t-elle de préciser. Maintenant que se passe-t-il dans votre tête ?

—Je ne suis pas sûr que vous vouliez vraiment le savoir.

—Si bien sûr. Vous avez demandé mon aide, je ferai ma part de travail. Comme je ne peux pas ingurgité cette potion, il ne me reste que noter les effets. Donc, votre esprit ?

—Est occupé par des idées que vous n'approuveriez pas. mais je peux toujours vous en dire un mot…

Ce disant, il s'était levé et se tenait tout près d'elle. Il se pencha et susurra à son oreille :

—Mon esprit me dit de m'éloigner, de vous éloigner. Mais mon corps me dit tout autre chose. Au fil des minutes, l'esprit se met au diapason du corps. Je sens une évolution, lente mais certaine. Mon cerveau me commande de vous toucher, de vous embrasser…

Hermione tourna les talons et se réfugia de l'autre côté de la paillasse sous le prétexte de prendre un nouveau parchemin. Elle nota fébrilement les effets qu'il lui décrivait, sachant que cela resterait confidentiel. Severus la regardait, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres. Il renonça à la poursuivre bien qu'une partie de son corps proteste.

—N'ayez crainte Miss Granger, je n'ai jamais forcé une femme, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer. Malgré l'influence de la potion, ma maitrise a déjà suffisamment fait ses preuves pour vous rassurer. Lorsque je viendrai à vous, ce sera parce que vous me l'avez demandé. Mais n'hésitez pas à prendre l'initiative. Vous avez remarqué que j'ai de quoi vous répondre…

Hermione déglutit. Il ne saurait jamais à quel point elle était proche de céder à l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur elle. Elle fit celle qui consultait ses notes puis posa ses parchemins sur la paillasse en lui disant :

—Avez-vous une idée de la durée d'action de la potion ?

—Pas la moindre. Chez la souris, l'effet dure environ une heure. Comme j'ai adapté les doses selon mon poids, on peut en déduire qu'ils dureront le même temps. Installez-vous dans le fauteuil si vous voulez. Je sors faire un tour, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

Severus sortit et Hermione s'effondra dans le fauteuil en s'éventant. Par Merlin, elle n'avait pourtant pas ingurgité de potion ! Alors pourquoi avait-elle été à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus ? Elle resta un moment prostrée dans ce fauteuil sur lequel elle pouvait sentir le parfum du professeur. Puis elle se rendit compte que cela ne contribuait pas à calmer ses sens. Elle se leva d'un bond. Elle se mit à marcher de long en large, réfléchissant à la réduction de dose des excitants. La mandragore devait rester ainsi, la quantité étant infime. Moins n'aurait aucun effet, plus serait dangereux. C'était sur le gingembre qu'il fallait agir pour ne plus provoquer une réaction aussi puissante. A moins que ce ne soit la vigueur habituelle de Severus…

Elle eut un inconscient sourire rêveur en se remémorant la solidité de la virilité du Maître des Potions lorsqu'il lui avait saisi la main pour la poser sur son sexe, au congrès. Ce fut ce sourire que découvrit Severus en revenant dans son laboratoire. Il profita de son inattention pour se glisser dans son esprit et ce qu'il découvrit le réjouit. Il savait maintenant qu'elle le désirait, même s'il n'en avait guère de doute. Il avait la confirmation.

Severus se racla la gorge ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Hermione. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. A cet instant, la cloche du repas retentit dans le château. Sans un mot, il lui fit signe de sortir et ils se rendirent dans la grande salle.


	19. Chapter 19 : Incorrigible Severus !

Sitôt le repas terminé, Severus fit signe à Hermione de le suivre. Ils cheminèrent en silence vers les cachots. A peine entré, le sombre sorcier se pencha sur ses notes pour rectifier la dose de gingembre. Puis il se lança dans la préparation d'un nouvel essai de potion.

—Vous n'allez tout de même pas reprendre une dose alors que votre corps n'a pas encore éliminé la précédente ! S'alarma la jeune femme.

—Non, bien sûr ! Me prenez-vous pour un débutant ? Je concocte simplement la base. Ainsi, je n'aurai plus qu'à ajouter la mesure de gingembre… que j'aurai bien sûr diminuée. Figurez-vous que j'en ressens encore les effets, conclut-il moqueur.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'enquit néanmoins :

—Qu'en est-il de la mandragore ? Vous gardez la même dose ?

—Vous devez savoir que cette plante est toxique. Je l'emploie en quantité vraiment infinitésimale, ne me servant que de la matière active qui favorise la vitalité.

—Oui bien sûr, mais elle a aussi un effet sur la libido, elle est classée parmi les aphrodisiaques, n'est-ce pas ?

—Exactement Miss Granger, c'est pourquoi je dois encore tâtonner pour la dose de gingembre. En diminuant l'apport de ce tubercule, je devrais obtenir une potion parfaite pour combattre la dépression… tout en évitant de vous choquer.

—Tant que vous resterez dans le domaine médicale, rien ne me choquera, répliqua-t-elle.

Severus posa sur elle ses yeux d'onyx et un rictus amusé joua au coin de ses lèvres.

—Rien ne vous choque… Sauf que vous vous êtes empressée de vous mettre à l'abri derrière cette paillasse, railla-t-il.

Cramoisie, Hermione rétorqua :

—j'avais besoin d'un nouveau parchemin pour noter votre ressenti !

Le Maître des Potions ricana.

—Avouez plutôt que vous aviez peur de me voir perdre le contrôle et de subir ce que vous espérez sans oser vous l'avouer !

—Que pourrais-je bien espérer ? Lança-t-elle fanfaronne.

—Mais, je ne sais pas. Peut-être, susurra-t-il en approchant d'elle d'une démarche féline, que je ne retienne pas les pulsions qui m'animent, que je me jette sur vous comme un homme affamé d'amour…

Hermione sentit ses jambes se ramollir et elle serait tombée s'il ne l'avait saisie par les bras pour la soutenir, conscient de sa faiblesse. Il la rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que son torse touche sa poitrine et gronda à son oreille :

—Imaginez que la dose de gingembre eût été trop forte et que mon esprit n'eût plus été maître de mon corps. Songez un instant à ce qu'il eût arrivé si je n'avais pas pris la décision de m'éloigner. Que se serait-il passé, à votre avis, Miss Granger ?

La jeune sorcière entendait la voix de velours de son collègue et se laissait emprisonner les sens par elle. C'était comme si il l'hypnotisait par sa voix si basse, si sensuelle. Hermione tremblait à présent, non pas de peur, mais d'anticipation. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se laisser envahir par le bien-être que lui procurait l'étreinte de son ancien professeur. Son parfum musqué la troublait profondément et elle fondait sous la puissance d'un désir inconnu d'elle. Inconsciemment elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, geste qui faillit bien avoir raison de Severus. Il l'éloigna précipitamment de lui puis la lâcha après s'être assuré qu'elle tenait debout.

Privée soudainement du contact et de la chaleur du grand corps du Maître des Potions, Hermione cligna des yeux, comme se réveillant d'un rêve étrange. Réalisant alors ce qui venait de se passer et combien elle avait été proche de se laisser séduire, elle s'enfuit en courant du laboratoire, poursuivie par le rire moqueur de Severus.

La Maîtresse des Potions se précipita dans ses appartements, bien décidée à n'en sortir que quand elle aura enjoint à son cerveau et à son corps, d'ignorer son collègue.

«Pffff ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! », s'avoua-t-elle en se gaussant d'elle-même. « Ma pauvre fille, qui crois-tu berner ? »

Elle décida d'envoyer un hibou à Ginny. Elle avait absolument besoin de parler à son amie. Elle seule pourrait l'aider à voir plus clair. Et à ne pas se mentir…

En attendant la réponse, elle réfléchit, se permettant d'être franche avec elle-même. Sans aucun doute, elle était attirée par Severus Snape. Attirée ? « Allons Hermione, un peu de courage. » L'approcher lui mettait les sens en ébullition. Elle se sentait comme un volcan prêt à exploser, dès qu'elle se trouvait à moins de dix mètres de lui.

Hermione était vautrée dans son canapé lorsque elle entendit un petit hibou s'écraser contre sa porte. Elle courut ramasser le pauvre Errol qui se remettait doucement de son voyage. La jeune sorcière prit soin du petit animal pour qu'il puisse repartir dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Elle soupira en secouant la tête en le voyant s'envoler un peu trop vite pour sa sécurité.

Elle referma sa porte et déplia le petit parchemin sur lequel était écrit : «Chère Hermione, je ne peux pas venir pour l'instant, j'attends Draco… Retrouvons-nous ce soir aux Trois Balais pour diner. »

Déçue de devoir attendre plusieurs heures, Hermione décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque, en vue de mieux préparer ses cours. Elle avait le temps mais cela lui occuperait l'esprit.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir repoussé cent fois Severus Snape de ses pensées, elle rangea ses affaires, sachant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien. Elle était irritée après le sorcier qui, malgré son absence, emplissait son esprit, l'empêchait de travailler correctement. Ses enjambées rageuses trahissaient son état d'esprit alors qu'elle descendait dans ses quartiers. Voyant qu'il était presque dix huit heures, elle se changea, revêtit sa cape d'été et prit le chemin de Pré-au-Lard.

Le petit village sorcier était calme en ce jeudi soir. Quelques habitants rentraient chez eux pour le diner, d'autres profitaient du beau temps pour boire une bière au beurre à la terrasse des Trois Balais. Hermione entra dans le pub et salua Madame Rosmerta qui ne cacha pas sa joie de la revoir.

—Chère petite, Albus m'avait dit que vous seriez enseignante à Pouillard à partir de cette année. Mais je ne pensais pas vous voir si tôt.

—En fait, je suis arrivée hier. Le professeur Snape m'a proposé de le seconder dans ses recherches.

—Ah ! Severus ! Il vient souvent en période scolaire mais je pensais qu'il était rentré chez lui ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis presque deux semaines…

—Il a participé au dernier colloque de potions qui a eu lieu en France. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré, l'informa Hermione.

—Un colloque de potions ? Ca fait des années qu'il ne s'y est pas rendu ! En fait, …

Madame Rosmerta se révéla intarissable sur le sujet Snape et Hermione l'écoutait religieusement. Elle apprit ainsi que le Maître des Potions souffrait de dépression chronique depuis la guerre et venait déguster un whisky pur feu quelques soirs par semaine. La jeune femme se souvint qu'elle avait trouvé son ancien professeur changé, lorsqu'elle l'avait revu, en France. Ce regard éteint qui l'avait choquée. Regard qui avait l'air de s'être rallumé…

La patronne des lieux dû regagner le bar car des clients entraient. Elle apporta une bière au beurre à Hermione pour la faire patienter, le temps que Ginny arrive. Le jeune rousse ne tarda pas. Elle avisa son amie dès qu'elle entra dans le pub. Avec un grand sourire, elle s'affala sur la chaise en face d'Hermione tout en faisant signe à Madame Rosmerta de lui servir la même chose.

La brune éclata de rire.

—Ma belle, tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui a passé l'après-midi au lit, et pas à dormir !

Ginny eut la bonne grâce de rougir un peu.

—Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Draco m'attend chez moi… J'ai dû presque me fâcher car il voulait venir avec moi. Quelque chose me dit qu'il aurait été ravi d'entendre tes aventures avec le professeur Snape… Sais-tu qu'il est son parrain ?

—Non, je l'ignorais. C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient l'air si proche dans le temps.

—Ils le sont toujours. Plus qu'avant. Ils se voient toutes les semaines, il me semble.

—De toute façon, il aurait pu venir. Il n'y a rien à raconter, glissa Hermione.

—Quoi ? S'écria la rousse. Rien de croustillant ? Même pas un baiser ? Il ne t'as toujours pas prise contre un mur ?

—Ginny ! S'affola la brune. Pas si fort ! Non, il ne s'est rien passé.

Les deux amies s'interrompirent le temps que Madame Rosmerta dépose devant elles les assiettes qu'elles avaient commandées un peu plus tôt.

—Ben alors ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? Je croyais que tu allais me raconter comment il t'avait fait grimper aux rideaux avec sa baguette… Fit Ginny plus bas.

—Oh, Ginny, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il garde tellement le contrôle de lui même que j'en suis à me demander si je n'ai pas rêvé les avances qu'il m'a faites il y a quelques jours.

—Comment ? Explique-toi !

—Ce matin, il a testé la potion anti-dépression sur lui-même. Je pense qu'il l'a fait parce que j'étais là. Il n'a jamais dû oser la prendre seul en cas de problème.

—Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

—Ca a l'air de fonctionner…

—Et… ? Enfin, Hermione, il a bien dû se passer quelque chose pour que tu m'appelles ! S'énerva la plus jeune.

—Il…il…, enfin son corps a réagit, tu vois de quoi je parle.

—Oui, il bandait, résuma Ginny, pas gênée le moins du monde.

Hermione était cramoisie.

—Oui, c'est ça… Il m'a décrit les effets sur son corps mais aussi sur son esprit et il m'a dit… Il m'a dit que son esprit voulait le pousser à me toucher, à m'embrasser… Mais il a préféré sortir et prendre l'air… Et puis tout à l'heure, il m'a serré contre lui puis m'a repoussé…

Ginny éclata de rire.

—Hermione, si tu voyais ta mine dépitée ! Tu regrettes qu'il n'ai pas mis ses pensées en action !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'acquiescer.

—Je le reconnais, j'aurais voulu qu'il le fasse.

—Tu as décidément besoin d'un homme, ma chérie. Un homme qui te fasse découvrir la passion.

—Pas un homme Ginny, lui. Mais je ne le lui avouerais pour rien au monde.

—Alors mange, ne pense plus, ferme ton esprit, car ton tourmenteur vient d'entrer. N'oublie pas qu'il est légilimens.

La jeune Maîtresse des Potions se retint de tourner la tête vers la porte et se focalisa sur son assiette, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Elle entendit Ginny s'étrangler et souffler :

—Il nous a vu, il vient vers nous…

Hermione n'avait pas eu besoin de ces précisions, un frisson venait de parcourir sa nuque. Ainsi, elle sut qu'il était derrière elle, proche, très proche. Elle sentit une grande main se poser sur son épaule. Elle avala difficilement la feuille de salade qu'elle venait de porter à sa bouche et ferma les yeux quand elle entendit la voix grave murmurer.

—C'est ici que vous vous cachez Miss Granger… Miss Weasley, bonsoir.

—Bonsoir Professeur Snape. Voulez-vous partager notre table ? Demanda la diablesse.

Hermione ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, en envoyant un coup de pied sous la table, qui manqua sa cible, provoquant le sourire de la rousse.

—Volontiers, Miss Weasley, merci. Fit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione, tout en faisant signe à Madame Rosmerta de lui apporter un whisky pur feu.

Ginny engagea la conversation.

—Hermione m'a dit participer à vos travaux. J'imagine que vous approchez du but. Quand pensez-vous que votre potion sera prête ?

Severus lui lança un regard amusé.

—Etes-vous devenue reporter à la gazette du sorcier ou au chicaneur ?

—Absolument pas, répliqua-t-elle en souriant, simplement votre travail m'intéresse. Je suis persuadée qu'une telle potion aura des effets bénéfiques pour beaucoup de familles sorcières.

—Vous pensez à votre frère, n'est-ce pas ?

—Effectivement, Georges ne s'est jamais complètement remis de la mort de Fred et un tel médicament pourrait l'aider.

—Je ne serais pas contre un second cobaye. Miss Granger se rendrait compte que je ne suis pas un pervers puisque les effets secondaires se verraient aussi sur Georges…

Il coula un regard en direction de sa jeune collègue qui piqua un fard, un de plus. Il retint un ricanement alors que Ginny éclatait de rire.

Le Maître des Potions vida son verre et leva le bras pour en commander un autre alors que les deux jeunes femmes terminaient leur dessert. Elles acceptèrent le verre qu'il tint à leur offrir et Ginny se lança dans une discussion animée avec son ancien professeur au sujet de sa potion.

La jeune Weasley était infirmière à Sainte Mangouste et gérait le stock des potions que Severus concoctait pour l'Hôpital. Ils en vinrent à discuter de ce stock et le sorcier fit part à la jeune infirmière, de l'aide que lui avait proposée Hermione. Celle-ci ne disait rien, elle se laissait bercer par la voix du professeur. Elle avait relancé une tournée de whisky et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, n'ayant pas l'habitude de l'alcool.

Ginny se tut un instant, voyant que son amie avait du mal à résister au sommeil. Elle eut pitié d'elle et se leva en disant :

—Allez viens Hermione, je suis morte de fatigue aussi. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à Poudlard, je transplanerai de la-bas.

—Ne prenez pas cette peine, Miss weasley, intervint Severus, je vais escorter Miss Granger vers ses appartements. Je rentre aussi. Quelque chose me dit que vous êtes attendue et mon filleul n'a pas la patience comme principale qualité…

Pour le coup, ce fut Ginny qui se mit à rougir. Elle embrassa Hermione, fit un signe de tête au Maître des Potions et, après un geste de la main, sortit et se dirigea vers l'aire de transplanage. Le sombre professeur et sa collègue restèrent seuls, la jeune femme bien réveillée cette fois.

Severus lui tendit sa cape, s'enveloppa de la sienne et lui fit signe de le précéder vers la sortie.

Annotations de Garfieldown

—Vous devez savoir que cette plante est toxique. Je l'emploie en quantité vraiment infinitésimale _(Ok. Je sais qu'il existe…Mais tu me le sors d'où sérieusement ce mot ?!)_

—Oui bien sûr, mais elle a aussi un effet sur la libido, elle est classée parmi les aphrodisiaques, n'est-ce pas ? _(Hou, ça elle connait la p'tite !)_

—Tant que vous resterez dans le domaine médical, rien ne me choquera, répliqua-t-elle. _(Genre…)_

—J'avais besoin d'un nouveau parchemin pour noter votre ressenti ! _(Hou la menteuse)_

—Avouez plutôt que vous aviez peur de me voir perdre le contrôle et de subir ce que vous espérez sans oser vous l'avouer ! _(Ah, on lui rentre dans le lard, bien ouèj Severus !)_

—Que pourrais-je bien espérer ? Lança-t-elle fanfaronne. _(Fanfaronnera bien qui fanfaronnera le dernier !)_

—Mais, je ne sais pas. Peut-être…, susurra-t-il en approchant d'elle d'une démarche féline, que je ne retienne pas les pulsions qui m'animent, que je me jette sur vous comme un homme affamé d'amour… _(D'amour ? Vraiment ? Je dirais qu'il est affamé, oui, mais pas d'amour ahaha)_

—Que se serait-il passé, à votre avis, Miss Granger ? _(Moi je sais, moi je sais !)_

Inconsciemment elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, geste qui faillit bien avoir raison de Severus. _(C'est marrant, j'ai aussi écris ça dans un de mes chapitres : elle se lèche la lèvre, mais chez moi Severus ne fuit pas hinhinnnnn)_

Réalisant alors ce qui venait de se passer et combien elle avait été proche de se laisser séduire, elle s'enfuit en courant du laboratoire, poursuivie par le rire moqueur de Severus. _(Mouhahahaha ! – oui, c'est comme ça que je l'imagine rire dans cette scène)_

Elle décida d'envoyer un hibou à Ginny. Elle avait absolument besoin de parler à son amie. Elle seule pourrait l'aider à voir plus clair. Et à ne pas se mentir… _(Mon Dieu. Les filles et leurs amies tsss !)_

Hermione était vautrée dans son canapé lorsqu'elle entendit un petit hibou s'écraser contre sa porte. _(Plus rapide que la Poste dit donc !)_

Regard qui avait l'air de s'être rallumé… _(Hermione est l'interrupteur du regard de Snape ahaha)_

—Ma belle, tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui a passé l'après-midi au lit, et pas à dormir ! _(Des coquines les rousses, il parait…)_

—De toute façon, il aurait pu venir. Il n'y a rien à raconter, glissa Hermione. _(La faute à qui ?!)_

—Je le reconnais, j'aurais voulu qu'il le fasse. _(Et le mari mort ? On l'oublie vite. Honte à elle ! Je suis outré, outré, outré…)_

—Tu as décidément besoin d'un homme, ma chérie. Un homme qui te fasse découvrir la passion. _(Elle est juste en train de dire qu'Hermione est un monument : visitée qu'une fois/an pour la journée du patrimoine – et encore !)_

—Pas un homme Ginny, lui. Mais je ne le lui avouerais pour rien au monde. _(T'es bien une fille toi : ne pas dire ce que tu veux, mais te plaindre de ne pas l'avoir…NON MAIS VRAIMENT !)_ MDR…

—C'est ici que vous vous cachez Miss Granger… Miss Weasley, bonsoir. _(Et elle mange, aussi, accessoirement hein)_


	20. Chapter 20 : La fin des vacances

Un grand merci à vous toutes et tous pour vos lectures et commentaires. Ce chapitre n'est pas encore celui que vous attendez avec impatience, juste la suite des hésitations de l'une et de l'autre... Vous savez que je n'aime pas les histoires trop faciles... Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Je rappelle que rien n'est à moi...

Chapitre 20

L'air frais de la nuit acheva de réveiller Hermione. Elle avançait aux côtés de Severus, le silence seulement troublé par les bruits de la nuit. Attentive à chaque geste, à chaque respiration de son compagnon, elle sursauta et manqua trébucher lorsqu'une chouette passa au dessus de sa tête en criant. Le Maître des Potions émit un reniflement agacé, lui agrippa fermement le bras au niveau du coude et ne la lâcha plus.

—Abstenez-vous de boire, si vous ne tenez pas l'alcool, Granger ! Grinça-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, incertaine de sa voix. La poigne chaude du Maître des Potions faisait remonter de délicieux frissons tout au long de son bras et ils se répandaient dans tout son corps. Par Merlin, si lui tenir le bras lui faisait cet effet, qu'en serait-il de caresses plus appuyées…

Hermione était presque obligée de courir pour suivre les grandes enjambées du sorcier. C'est pratiquement hors d'haleine qu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés à la grande porte de l'école. Elle n'avait même pas eu conscience d'être passée par la grille ! Il était temps qu'il la lâche…

Ce qu'il fit pour pousser la lourde porte après s'être assuré qu'elle tenait sur ses jambes.

—Je dois monter voir Albus. Je présume que vous serez capable de trouver seule vos appartements ? Railla-t-il.

Hermione sentit ses joues rosir.

—Evidement, merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, Severus, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. A demain.

Severus lui renvoya un rictus narquois.

—Je suis pratiquement au bout de mes expériences pour la potion. Je me rends donc demain chez moi à la première heure pour profiter des dernières semaines de vacance au calme.

La déception envahit Hermione. Mais à quoi s'était-elle donc attendue ? Qu'ils allaient jouer ainsi à qui désir l'autre, au premier qui craquerait, pendant des semaines ? Elle n'était qu'une gamine pour lui et une ancienne élève, qui plus est. Il se souciait d'elle comme de ses premières potions.

—Bien, fit-elle en redressant la tête, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances donc, nous nous retrouverons à la rentrée.

—C'est ça, Miss Granger, au premier septembre, murmura-t-il en la contemplant quelques instants.

Et Hermione le vit s'élancer dans les escaliers, montant les marches deux par deux, presque en courant, sa cape volant derrière lui. Elle émit un soupir en contemplant la haute silhouette qui disparut bientôt de son champ de vision. Quelle souplesse, quelle élégance chez cet homme. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il lui ait fait autant d'effet quand elle était jeune…

La jeune sorcière se dirigea vers les cachots en se disant que cela aurait un effet bénéfique sur elle que son collègue soit parti. Elle allait pouvoir travailler sereinement à ses cours. Mais elle avait encore un mois…

Ce mois passa très vite. Le Trente août arriva sans qu'Hermione ait revu Severus. Ses cours étaient prêts, les élèves arrivaient le lendemain et ce soir, un repas était prévu pour la rentrée des professeurs.

Elle avait presque réussi, au cours de ces semaines, à croire qu'elle avait rêvé l'attirance qui la poussait vers le Maître des Potions. Elle était persuadée que le revoir ne lui ferait ni froid ni chaud. Elle fut bien vite détrompée lorsqu'elle faillit le percuter en sortant de chez elle. Elle se retrouva face à ses deux onyx qui la fixaient d'un air railleur, pas surpris du tout qu'elle soit pensive. Il sut tout de suite qu'elle était en train de penser à lui. Et il sut immédiatement qu'elle doutait de l'attraction qui les reliait. Il allait la détromper rapidement…

—Miss Granger ! Quel plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours aussi attentive ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas un mur…

Hermione se ressaisit et sourit. —Il n'y a pas de mur au milieu de ce couloir. Bonjour Severus, vos vacances se sont-elles bien passées ?

—A merveille ! Pas d'élève, pas de collègue, pas de travail… Le calme et la sérénité.

—Vous ne vous ennuyez jamais tout seul ?

—Il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné, je vous assure. Vous n'imaginez pas le plaisir que j'ai à me côtoyer, moi et seulement moi, fit-il, moqueur.

Hermione éclata de rire.

—Ne serait-ce pas un peu narcissique ?

—Complètement, je vous l'accorde. Acquiesça-t-il, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Vous m'accompagnez à la salle ?

Hermione ne réagit pas tout de suite. Son regard restait fixé sur ces lèvres fines et ce sourire si incroyable parce que si rare. Sa physionomie en était changée. Pour une fois, son sourire montait jusqu'à ses yeux, creusant de petites rides aux coins de ses paupières. Elle le trouva… séduisant.

Une main pâle s'agitant devant ses yeux la sortit de son rêve éveillé.

—Quoi… ? Euh, vous m'avez parlé ?

—Je vous ai demandé si vous vouliez m'accompagner à la grande salle pour le repas.

—Ah ! Euh, oui bien sûr, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en se mettant en route à ses côtés, se traitant mentalement d'idiote.

—Vous êtes loin d'être une idiote, seulement vous avez la tête ailleurs.

La jeune sorcière s'arrêta brusquement.

—Arrêtez ça ! S'insurgea-t-elle. Je vous défend de vous introduire dans mes pensées de cette façon, sans me demander la permission.

—Permission que vous ne m'accorderiez pas, souligna-t-il.

—Parfaitement !  
—Alors, comment voulez-vous que je sache ce que vous attendez de moi, puisque vous n'avez pas l'intention de ma le dire ?

—Mais… Justement, si je ne vous dis rien, c'est que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous dire quoi que ce soit ! Aussi vous n'avez pas à aller chercher les informations par vous-même !

—Tout cela est d'une grande logique, se moqua-t-il.

Hermione ne put rien répondre car ils arrivaient devant les grandes portes ouvertes. Albus les regardait approcher, visiblement amusé par l'air courroucé de la sorcière et le rictus railleur de son Maître des Potions.

—Bonjour mes enfants, fit le débonnaire vieillard. Severus, tes vacances ont-elles été bonnes ?

—Bonjour Albus. Très bonne, je vous remercie. Après de tels moments de calme, il est difficile de réintégrer la société et d'être obligé de faire des civilités à des individus acariâtres…

Hermione suffoqua.

—C'est l'infirmerie qui se moque de Sainte Mangouste !

Le directeur éclata de rire.

—Allez, venez à table. La bonne chair vous redonnera la joie de vivre…

Goguenard, Severus s'inclina devant Hermione en lui faisant signe d'entrer. La jeune femme haussa les épaules et passa devant lui pour s'assoir à la table des professeurs. Elle salua avec plaisir tous ceux qui lui avaient appris les bases de la magie, ses anciens professeurs, qui se montrèrent accueillants et ouverts. Pour la plupart, ils arrivaient seulement au château.

Hermione s'assit à côté de Minerva qui lui faisait signe. Elle se raidit en sentant que son collègue de potions prenait place près d'elle. Quand Albus vint à son tour s'installer et souhaiter un bon appétit à ses enseignants, la table se recouvrit d'une multitude de plats appétissants. La jeune sorcière décida d'ignorer son voisin et se lança dans une conversation passionnée avec la directrice des Gryffondors. Severus, de son côté, échangeait quelques phrases avec le professeur Chourave qui cultivait la plupart des plantes qu'il utilisait pour les potions.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, juste troublé pour Hermione, par la cuisse droite de son voisin qui frôlait la sienne par moment. A croire qu'il faisait exprès de bouger et de se frotter contre elle, le bougre ! Elle décida de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ah, il voulait jouer ? Voyons voir qui allait gagner…

Tout en se penchant sur la table pour cacher ses gestes à Minerva, elle allongea le bras et posa sa main sur la cuisse impudique. Elle cacha un sourire lorsqu'elle sentit les muscles se contracter. Doucement, elle remua les doigts en une lente caresse. Puis, progressivement, les phalanges glissèrent vers le haut, s'approchant irrésistiblement vers l'endroit le plus chaud du corps du Maître des Potions. Il se crispait de plus en plus.

Alors qu'elle se réjouissait de le mettre mal à l'aise, il lui souffla discrètement.

—Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites…

—Oh si ! Assura-t-elle.

Mais la seconde d'après, elle regretta son assurance. D'un geste vif, il avait saisi la petite main et l'avait posée sur l'endroit stratégique. Non seulement il la posa, mais il la maintint fermement lorsqu'elle eut le réflexe de l'écarter. Elle se mordit les lèvres et retint un petit gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit du mouvement sous ses doigts. Le professeur réagissait rapidement à l'attouchement. Hermione éprouva soudain l'envie de flatter le membre qui se développait à vitesse grand V. Lentement, elle plia et déplia les doigts, appuyant doucement, entamant une caresse lascive.

Progressivement, la poigne de Severus se relâcha sur la main féminine. Celle-ci se mouvait toute seule, accentuant ou allégeant la caresse. Hermione sourit en elle-même quand elle perçut un grondement sourd venant de sa gauche. Le Maître des Potions perdait peu à peu son impassibilité légendaire et elle adorait ça. Quand Severus écarta doucement sa main du délit, Hermione s'adossa à sa chaise, acceptant de le lâcher.

—Restez calme Hermione, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

La jeune sorcière inclina doucement la tête en signe d'acceptation. Le repas reprit son cours calmement pour les deux libertins. A peine le café avalé, Severus se leva et disparut par la petite porte derrière l'estrade. Hermione se trouva un peu abandonnée. Dans un soupir, elle répondit à la question de Minerva à propos de ses cours. Ce n'est que plus d'une demie-heure plus tard qu'elle put enfin prendre congé de ses collègues. Elle se sentait fatiguée, se promettant une grasse matinée le lendemain matin, avant l'invasion de l'école par les élèves. Demain, en fin d'après-midi, c'en serait fini de la tranquillité et de la quiétude du château.

Elle était à peine arrivée en bas des marches des cachots qu'une main surgie de nulle part l'agrippa et la colla à un grand corps. Aussitôt, le parfum du Maître des potions envahit ses narines et elle se détendit. Une bouche ferme prit possession de la sienne et elle leva les mains pour les nouer sur la nuque de Severus. Une langue joueuse vint se glisser entre ses lèvres pour caresser la sienne. A ce moment, le baiser devint incendiaire. Hermione se colla encore plus contre Severus, son doux corps épousant celui plus ferme de l'homme, les deux s'imbriquant à la perfection.

Snape, à ce contact, émit un grondement qui fit grimper la température d'Hermione. Elle s'arracha à sa bouche en haletant, ses prunelles noisette plongeant dans les iris noirs, rendus encore plus sombres par la passion.

—Severus… murmura-t-elle.

—Rentrez dans vos quartiers, Hermione, chuchota-t-il, ce n'est pas encore le moment. Vous n'êtes pas prête.

Sachant qu'il avait raison, elle hocha la tête, déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres fines et se dirigea calmement vers son appartement. Le Maître des Potions la regarda s'éloigner, respirant profondément pour calmer son corps. Cela n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet, même une douche froide eut du mal à apaiser sa libido…

Hermione, de son côté, se coucha après un rapide brossage de dents . Elle voulait garder l'odeur de l'homme qui venait de lui offrir un moment torride, qui aurait pu aller très loin s'il ne l'avait pas interrompu. Bien qu'elle fut un peu frustrée, la sorcière admettait qu'ils devaient encore se rapprocher avant de laisser libre cours à la passion. Ils avaient besoin de se connaître, autrement que dans la relation passée professeur-élève. Ils avaient besoin de se découvrir en tant qu'homme et femme adultes, l'essence de leurs personnalités.

C'était ce que se disait Severus en se couchant. Elle connaissait son tempérament, qui n'avait pas changé en dix ans. Mais elle, elle avait évolué du stade adolescente au stade adulte, avec un passé et une expérience de vie qui lui avait apporté la douceur, le chagrin et, très certainement, une pointe de culpabilité, au regard des dernières semaines.

Petit à petit, ils devaient s'apprivoiser. Severus n'avait jamais pensé ni réagit de cette façon envers une femme. Il prenait et s'en allait. Là, il voulait du temps pour jauger la jeune sorcière. Il savait déjà qu'elle était courageuse, intelligente, belle. Restait à savoir si son esprit était aussi séduisant, si sa mentalité était aussi bonne qu'il le pressentait. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas là par hasard. Qu'elle était là pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Severus savait qu'il plaisait à la Maîtresse des Potions. Restait à savoir si une histoire entre eux pouvait aboutir à un projet de vie. Il y a encore quelques semaines, il aurait été effaré de ces pensées. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que la dépression semblait s'éloigner, il voyait l'avenir enfin lui sourire. Alors qu'il ne prenait pas de sa potion…

Le Maître des Potions réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait plus de pensées moroses, depuis quelques temps. Depuis qu'il côtoyait Hermione… Apparemment, cette femme avait fait plus pour lui que toutes les décoctions possibles.

La femme était-elle l'avenir de l'homme, comme le disait une célèbre chanson mordue ? Indéniablement pour son cas. La jeune Miss Granger apportait beaucoup à Severus Snape. Sa jeunesse, sa vivacité réveillait en lui l'envie de vivre, d'aimer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait peut-être connaître la plénitude d'une relation amoureuse. Il eut un petit rire de dérision. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être une relation amoureuse. Quels en étaient les tenants et les aboutissants. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire pour plaire à une femme. Oh, il avait des dons, bien évidemment. Comme ceux de savoir faire crier de plaisir une compagne rencontrée par hasard.

Pour ce qui était de la vie de tous les jours, c'était une autre histoire. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'Hermione n'était pas une chochotte qui demanderait la lune à son mari tous les jours. Allons bon ! Il les voyait déjà mariés ! Il était temps qu'il se couche pour ralentir le rythme se son cerveau. A cette allure il allait exploser…

Les annotations de Garfieldown :

Je me rends donc demain chez moi à la première heure pour profiter des dernières semaines de vacance au calme. (Comment il la jette !)

Qu'ils allaient jouer ainsi à qui désir l'autre, au premier qui craquerait, pendant des semaines ? (Une guerre des nerfs)

Quelle souplesse, quelle élégance chez cet homme. (Ce ne sont que des marches hein, il n'a pas fait un salto avant en finissant par le grand écart non plus ahahah) Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il lui ait fait autant d'effet quand elle était jeune… (Trop occupée à reluquer le rouquin)

—Il n'y a pas de mur au milieu de ce couloir. (Perspicace !) Bonjour Severus, vos vacances se sont-elles bien passées ? (Et en quoi ça te regarde ?!)

—A merveille ! Pas d'élève, pas de collègue, pas de travail… Le calme et la sérénité. (Pas de Granger ahaha)

—Vous ne vous ennuyez jamais tout seul ? (Non, c'est un homme voyons)

—Il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné, je vous assure. (Ça, c'est une réplique de fille ! Parce que je peux t'assurer que parfois on n'est pas trop regardants…) Vous n'imaginez pas le plaisir que j'ai à me côtoyer, moi et seulement moi, fit-il, moqueur. (C'bien, ça rattrape ta réplique féminine – lol)

Elle le trouva… séduisant. (Ferme la bouche Hermione, tu baves là)

—Bonjour mes enfants, fit le débonnaire vieillard. Severus, tes vacances ont-elles été bonnes ? (ET LES TIENNES VIEUX CROUTON ?! – ça aurait été drôle mouhahaha)

Après de tels moments de calme, il est difficile de réintégrer la société et d'être obligé de faire des civilités à des individus acariâtres… (Bien ouèj !)

Le directeur éclata de rire. (Moi aussi, je l'avoue)

Ah, il voulait jouer ? Voyons voir qui allait gagner… (Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains !)

Tout en se penchant sur la table pour cacher ses gestes à Minerva, elle allongea le bras et posa sa main sur la cuisse impudique. (Bah voilà, j'en étais sûr. Elle n'a pas pu résister la friponne !)

Il se crispait de plus en plus. (Tu m'étonnes !)

—Oh si ! Assura-t-elle. (Fais gaffe, petite impertinente)

Mais la seconde d'après, elle regretta son assurance. (Bien fait héhé)

Vous n'êtes pas prête. (Quelle maitrise dit donc Severus !)

Restait à savoir si son esprit était aussi séduisant, si sa mentalité était aussi bonne qu'il le pressentait. (Est-ce vraiment sa mentalité qu'il croit bonne ? Ok, je sors) Il avait le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas là par hasard. Qu'elle était là pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. (Liés par le destin ? Pourquoi pas. Elle est déjà l'interrupteur de son regard)

Severus savait qu'il plaisait à la Maîtresse des Potions. (Beau gosse !)

il aurait été effaré de ces pensées. (Ouais, on change de rythme là dit donc)

Apparemment, cette femme avait fait plus pour lui que toutes les décoctions possibles. (Oooh, c'est mignon. Elle est son petit rayon de soleil, son interrupteur de regard, son doudou de consolation, son morceau de chocolat, son chasse-dépression !)

Comme ceux de savoir faire crier de plaisir une compagne rencontrée par hasard. (Un champion)

A cette allure il allait exploser…(Ou se transformer en guimauve humaine)


	21. Chapter 21 : Les résolutions d'Hermione

Bon, que dire...? Encore un ou deux chapitres avant LE chapitre... Comment ça je suis sadique ? Mais non ! Ce qui vient est nécessaire au bon déroulement de l'histoire ! Et puis tout vient à point pour qui sait attendre... mais rassurez-vous, on y arrive...

En attendant bonne lecture. Et un grand merci à Garfieldown pour ces vingt-et-un chapitres corrigés d'une main de Maître même s'il n'a plus de temps, hélas, pour finir. Je m'en remets donc maintenant à ma fidèle Eladora et à elle seule...

Chapitre 21

Le lendemain, Hermione ne vit pas celui qui occupait son esprit. Il était absent du repas d'accueil des enfants aussi manqua-t-il la répartition qui lui donna douze élèves de plus pour sa Maison. La jeune sorcière se tourna vers Minerva.

—Tiens, Severus n'est pas là, lança-t-elle négligemment.

—Non, Albus l'a envoyé comme représentant de Poudlard au ministère. Vous savez qu'Arthur Weasley vient d'être nommé ministre de la magie.

Hermione acquiesça.

—Aussi, continua son ainée, la cérémonie d'investiture se déroule ce soir. Bien évidemment, Albus ne pouvait pas s'y rendre. En tant que directeur, sa place est à l'accueil des élèves.

—Bien sûr. Je suppose que tout le gratin de la magie sera présent.

—Et en plus des représentants de tous les pays. C'est certain qu'il doit y avoir du beau monde. Il me semble même que les premiers ministres moldus, Britannique, Français et Américain, sont présents.

Se pouvait-il que la Maîtresse des Potions Américaine soit également à la cérémonie ? La jeune sorcière comprit à ce moment là que ce qui la rendait si mal à l'aise face à Severus au moment du colloque, c'était tout simplement la jalousie. Elle était jalouse de l'intérêt que portait le Maître des Potions à cette femme.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas poussé son avantage la veille et, enfin, être l'objet de l'attention du sombre professeur…? L'appétit coupé à la pensée qu'il se trouvait peut-être en galante compagnie, Hermione vécut la fin du repas dans un brouillard épais. Elle était tellement ailleurs qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite que quelqu'un s'était assis sur la chaise à sa gauche. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une voix grave murmura à son oreille.

—Le dessert est bien plus appétissant ici…

—Severus ! Mais… La cérémonie est terminée ?

—Non mais je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser mes nouveaux élèves penser que leur directeur de Maison ne se souciait pas d'eux ! De plus la soirée était barbante au possible. Tous ces gens qui se glorifient de leur place dans ce monde… C'est pathétique et tellement vain.

Hermione, dont l'esprit se trouva vite éclairci, sourit en disant :

—Allons, Severus, ne me dites pas que vous n'étiez pas fier de représenter notre chère école. N'y avait-il pas quelques charmantes jeunes femmes pour attirer votre attention ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire d'un ton plus aigre qu'elle ne le voulait.

Les prunelles noires comme la nuit fixèrent ses yeux d'ambre et il susurra :

—La jalousie est un vilain défaut, Miss Granger.

—Pffff ! Je ne suis absolument pas jalouse ! Vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez avec qui vous voulez.

—Mais vous savez bien, chère Hermione, que vous et vous seule êtes l'objet de mes pensées et de mon intérêt, chuchota-t-il d'une voix de velours.

Un long frisson traversa Hermione alors que son ventre se crispait. Elle n'était plus consciente que de la partie centrale de son corps où semblaient se concentrer toutes ses émotions. Un spasme de désir la parcourut et elle sut que, dès ce soir, elle ferait tout pour séduire cet homme.

Retrouvant par miracle de l'appétit, elle se servit une généreuse part de gâteau au chocolat qui trônait en face d'elle. Elle l'arrosa généreusement de crème anglaise et poussa un soupir de bien-être en en portant une cuillerée à sa bouche.

—Mmmmm… C'est divin, soupira-t-elle.

Elle entendit un reniflement narquois à ses côtés. Le Maître des Potions semblait penser qu'elle n'avait pas connu beaucoup de plaisirs différents si une seule bouchée de dessert la mettait dans cet état. Elle en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il murmura :

—A croire que vous ne savez rien de la passion si vous êtes en transe pour un simple morceau de gâteau… Je vous promets que lorsque vous serez passée dans mon lit, même les meilleurs desserts vous sembleront bien fades…

Les sonorités rauques de la voix du professeur aiguisaient les sens d'Hermione et faisaient courir comme un flux électrique sur chacun de ses nerfs. La chaleur diffuse qu'elle ressentait entre les jambes devint vite insupportable et elle résista au besoin de frotter ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour soulager sa tension. Malgré tout, elle ne put se retenir de se trémousser sur sa chaise.

A sa grande honte, Minerva, après avoir adressé un petit salut à Severus, s'enquit :

—Ça ne va pas ma chère Hermione ? Je vous trouve bien rouge et énervée. Qu'avez-vous encore dit Severus, pour mettre cette petite mal à l'aise ?

—Mais simplement que ce dessert ne méritait pas les éloges qu'elle en faisait… , répondit le sorcier goguenard.

La vieille écossaise le regarda en coin, comme si elle ne le croyait qu'à moitié. Hermione était prête à s'étouffer de gêne. Quant à Severus, il avait l'air réjoui, comme un gamin qui venait de faire une bonne blague.

Content de lui, sa dernière goutte de café avalée, il se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Sans prononcer un mot, il longea la tablée de ses élèves qui le suivirent sans moufter. Les petits Serpents avaient été mis au parfum par les plus grands. A savoir qu'ils devaient apprendre à deviner leur directeur, celui-ci ne considérant pas le fait de s'exprimer primordial pour une bonne compréhension…

L'une après l'autre, les maisons suivirent leurs directeurs et directrices et la grande salle fut vide en un temps record. Hermione prit le temps de terminer son dessert et son café avant de se diriger vers les cachots. Refroidie par l'indifférence de Severus en cette fin de repas, elle entra dans ses appartements sans chercher à le voir.

Etait-ce une bonne idée que de le poursuivre ? Qu'allait-elle gagner à entamer une liaison avec cet homme qui, il fallait bien le reconnaitre, n'était ni chaleureux ni respectueux. A priori, il ne pensait qu'à la mettre dans son lit. Il n'avait aucune intention d'envisager une relation sérieuse et durable avec elle, comme avec n'importe quelle femme, d'ailleurs. Elle ne devait jamais oublier cela si elle voulait s'éviter une grande déconvenue.

A son âge, la sorcière aspirait à une union, officielle ou pas, avec un homme stable, honnête et responsable. Un homme pour qui son engagement auprès d'une femme, le conduirait à veiller sur elle, à la soutenir et surtout, à l'aimer. Elle sentait grandir en elle l'envie d'avoir un enfant. Toute autre relation ne lui conviendrait pas, après l'entente qu'elle avait vécue avec Alex. Si celui-ci n'avait pas été atteint de cette terrible maladie, elle aurait probablement eu des enfants avec lui et aurait été heureuse. Une vie calme mais heureuse.

Mais voilà, le hic était que, quand elle pensait à Severus Snape, elle sentait monter en elle une vague immense qui menaçait de tout emporter sur son passage. Elle ne pensait pas enfant mais plaisir et c'était un avertissement dans son esprit. Comme si son cerveau la mettait en garde contre cette attirance folle qui la poussait vers celui qui ne voulait que son corps. Elle avait le sentiment d'aller au devant de grandes déconvenues si elle cédait à cet homme, voulait-elle se persuader.

Hélas ! La chair est faible et parle plus fort que l'esprit… Hermione savait qu'elle devait aller au bout de ses désirs, sinon, lui ferait remarquer Ginny, elle le regretterait toute sa vie. Après tout, elle n'avait que vingt-huit ans et pouvait bien se permettre de prendre un peu de bon temps en attendant de trouver la perle rare ; l'homme qui lui ferait des enfants et la chérirait pour le restant de ses jours.

La jeune sorcière se brossa les dents, les cheveux et se mit au lit. Le sommeil fut long à venir. Aussi, quand elle entendit la porte voisine de la sienne s'ouvrir, dût-elle s'empêcher de sauter du lit pour lui parler. Mais il était tard et les cours commençaient le lendemain. Pour sa première journée, elle voulait être au top de sa forme et une nuit d'amour avec le ténébreux professeur ne l'y aiderait pas…

Une nuit d'amour… L'amour n'avait rien à faire là-dedans, se morigéna-t-elle. Ce ne serait que du sexe, fort, débridé certainement, mais du simple sexe… Sans complication aucune, juste du plaisir.

Forte de ces belles résolutions, elle laissa le sommeil l'envahir et des rêves plus ou moins érotiques la bercèrent. La sonnerie de son réveil la tira des bras de Severus qui lui avait tenu compagnie toute la nuit. Mais pourquoi la place à ses côtés était-elle froide ? Elle se moqua d'elle-même et fila à la douche.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la grande salle, le bruit allait en s'intensifiant. Severus retint une grimace. Et voila, une année recommençait avec son cortège de repas dans le bruit, son florilège de cornichons décérébrés, ses ribambelles d'exigences de ses collègues jamais contents, ses processions d'élèves plaintifs, …

À peine l'année scolaire commencée qu'il sentait déjà poindre une migraine. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il dut s'installer à côté d'une Hermione Granger surexcitée par les cours à venir. Il allait falloir qu'il la mette dans son lit au moins pour lui clouer le bec et la calmer celle-là !

Severus Snape était toujours d'humeur belliqueuse à la reprise des cours. Cela s'arrangeait les jours suivants… ou pas ! Il avait le pressentiment qu'il allait se montrer moins conciliant, sans savoir pourquoi… Quelle blague ! La tornade qui s'agitait à côté de lui n'allait pas apaiser son irritation. Mais pourquoi avait-elle cette voix de crécelle ce matin ? Son tympan droit n'allait pas y survivre, aussi se leva-t-il dès sa tasse de thé terminée et se rendit-il dans les cachots. Il se réfugia dans le laboratoire, Granger devant donner le premier cours de l'année aux petits.

Aussi, pour plus de précautions lança-t-il un sortilège qui l'isola du bruit extérieur pour ne pas être dérangé. Lorsqu'il sortit la salle était déjà vide. Et tant mieux parce qu'après ça, il n'aurait pas supporté le moindre bruit. Sa paix fut de courte de durée car il était rare que ses élèves arrivent en retard à ses cours. Il termina son double cours à l'heure dite et sans aucun incident. Il prit tranquillement la direction de la grande salle pour le déjeuner après avoir nettoyé la salle. Il avait hâte de savoir comment s'était passée la première heure de cours d'Hermione. Nulle doute que la jeune femme allait se montrer intarissable. Mais, après tout, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'elle accepte le poste, il était donc normal qu'il la supervise.

Il prit sa place habituel, mais avant qu'il ne s'asseye, il remarqua que la place d'Hermione était encore vacante. Il songea, très pince sans rire, que la jeune femme avait du se laisser dépasser par ce premier cours. Ou bien peut-être l'avait-il choquée en laissant entrevoir qu'il la considérait comme une novice en matière de sexe et qu'elle avait décidé de boycotter le repas.

Tant pis pour elle ! De toute façon, il la mettrait dans son lit d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Sitôt assis, il se servit puis engagea la conversation. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se mêler ou d'écouter les conversations des autres, mais là, il avait entendu Minerva parler d'Hermione et sa collègue n'était pas encore là. En tendant un peu plus l'oreille, il fut question d'infirmerie, d'explosion, puis de dégâts. Fichtre ! S'il n'avait pas jeté ce foutu sortilège, il aurait entendu cette fichue explosion. Il reposa sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette avec contrariété. Il devait aller à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer que Granger n'était pas trop amochée. Non pas qu'il éprouve le besoin de la mettre tout de suite dans son lit, mais tout de même.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle de soin, il la vit se débattre avec une carafe d'eau et un verre. Exercice difficile et périlleux lorsqu'on ne dispose que d'un bras.

—J'aurais pu le faire seule vous savez ! Observa-t-elle tandis qu'il lui tendait un verre d'eau rempli.

—Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il mesquinement en observant son bras blessé. Nous allons devoir reporter notre partie de jambes en l'air.

—Je ne savais pas qu'elle était programmée pour aujourd'hui, s'amusa-t-elle en adoptant son ton léger. Mais ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, l'essentiel est préservé ! continua-t-elle avec une franchise qui l'étonna elle-même. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait de dire en voyant l'air réjouit de Severus, Hermione rougit comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait.

—C'est la deuxième fois que vous paraissez aussi embarrassée. À croire que jamais un homme ne vous a fait jouir. Ma chère Hermione, il est temps que je vous montre ce qu'un mâle digne de ce nom est capable de faire avec sa bouche et ensuite de se pourlécher les lèvres avec autant de gourmandise que s'il s'agissait de votre pâtisserie.

Avant qu'Hermione ne touche le fond, Pomfresh entra dans la pièce et la tira d'embarras. Severus sortit de l'infirmerie suffisamment fier de lui pour qu'elle se sente très mal à l'aise. Avait-il réellement parlé de lui faire des choses avec sa bouche ? L'image de la tête de Snape entre ses jambes lui fit faire un bond. Fichue explosion. Comment allait-elle éteindre le feu qu'il venait d'allumer en restant à l'infirmerie ?

Les annotations de Garfieldown :

—Tiens, Severus n'est pas là, lança-t-elle négligemment. (Mouuais comment elle va à la pêche aux infos en douce !)

Il me semble même que les premiers ministres moldus, Britannique, Français et Américain, sont présents. (Houhou, l'éclate quoi)

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas poussé son avantage la veille et, enfin, être l'objet de l'attention du sombre professeur…? (Telle est la question !

Elle était tellement ailleurs qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite que quelqu'un s'était assis sur la chaise à sa gauche. (Hohoho, qui ça pourrait être ?)

—Le dessert est bien plus appétissant ici… (Lança le loup au chaperon rouge mdr)

—Severus ! Mais… La cérémonie est terminée ? (Nope, mais il va te croquer, fais gaffe)

N'y avait-il pas quelques charmantes jeunes femmes pour attirer votre attention ? (Et la voilà qui repart à la pêche aux infos !)

—La jalousie est un vilain défaut, Miss Granger. (Alors là, je suis d'accord. Défaut féminin mouhahaha. Ça fait macho hein ?)

—Pffff ! Je ne suis absolument pas jalouse ! Vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez avec qui vous voulez. (Pinocchio, ton nez s'allonge héhé)

—Mais vous savez bien, chère Hermione, que vous et vous seule êtes l'objet de mes pensées et de mon intérêt, chuchota-t-il d'une voix de velours. (Mais quel loveur !)

Retrouvant par miracle de l'appétit (lequel mdr ?)

Le Maître des Potions semblait penser qu'elle n'avait pas connu beaucoup de plaisirs différents si une seule bouchée de dessert la mettait dans cet état. (C'est clair)

Je vous promets que lorsque vous serez passée dans mon lit, même les meilleurs desserts vous sembleront bien fades… (Mis à part son éclair à la vanille perso. Trop graveleux ? Je sooooors)

Qu'avez-vous encore dit Severus, pour mettre cette petite mal à l'aise ? (Ahaha. Si tu savais !)

A son âge, la sorcière aspirait à une union, officielle ou pas, avec un homme stable, honnête et responsable. (Le prince charmant existe, dans Shrek)

l'homme qui lui ferait des enfants et la chérirait pour le restant de ses jours. (Le tout, en allant chasser la licorne et les bisounours)

L'amour n'avait rien à faire là-dedans, se morigéna-t-elle. (Assurément) Ce ne serait que du sexe, fort, débridé certainement, mais du simple sexe… Sans complication aucune, juste du plaisir. (Carpe diem baby !)

Il allait falloir qu'il la mette dans son lit au moins pour lui clouer le bec et la calmer celle-là ! (Houuuu. Chaud lapin dès le matin)


	22. Chapter 22 : C'est Noël

Bonjour à tous ! Un dernier petit chapitre en attendant celui de Noël... Les choses se précisent enfin !

Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes à tous. Rendez-vous le 25 peut-être pour le moment que vous attendez...

Chapitre 22

Une nuit à l'infirmerie suffit à Hermione pour se remettre. Grâce aux bons soins de Poppy et aux potions de Severus, son bras fut rétabli en quelques heures. Quand elle déboula le lendemain matin, avant les cours, dans le laboratoire du Maître des Potions, celui-ci lui lança un regard surpris.

—Déjà debout ? Comment va votre bras ?

—Très bien, je vous remercie. C'est gentil de vous être occupé de moi… glissa-t-elle doucement.

Le sombre professeur eut un rictus narquois. Il la considéra intensément. Ses prunelles noires comme du charbon brillaient d'un éclat étrange. Du désir…

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, tel un félin jouant avec sa proie. Il s'arrêta à un souffle, les yeux fixés sur la jolie bouche. Hermione entrouvrit inconsciemment les lèvres, attendant le baiser qui ne vint jamais. Elle prit une brusque inspiration alors que l'homme faisait soudain volte face. Il lui lança :

—Il reste un chaudron de pimentine à mettre en fiole. Si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de le faire et de les porter à Poppy… Je vous retrouve ce soir au repas.

Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce, laissant Hermione les bras ballants, ahurie par son comportement.

Severus pestait dans sa barbe. Il avait été à deux doigts de se jeter sur sa collègue et de l'embrasser sauvagement. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à tempérer ses élans vers elle. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Soit il s'éloignait, soit il la conquérait. Avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de faire ça à la va-vite. Il voulait prendre son temps, faire monter doucement l'envie, attiser petit à petit le désir.

Le sombre professeur souhaitait que la jeune femme exprime son besoin, sa faim de lui, comme il l'avait deviné à plusieurs reprises. Il exigeait d'elle une complète reddition, une totale capitulation entre ses bras et une entière acceptation de lui et de ses désirs. Presque comme une soumise. Mais une soumise qui le soumettrait lui aussi. Une femme qui saurait exiger son attention et ses ardeurs, pour leur faire vivre à tous les deux des moments d'intense plaisir.

Pour l'heure, ils avaient chacun des obligations. La présence de la jeune sorcière troublait Severus plus qu'il ne le souhaitait, mieux valait l'éviter. On était seulement mardi et la semaine de rentrée était trop importante pour la perturber par des nuits courtes. Le weekend, ils auraient plus de temps. L'idéal serait les vacances aussi décida-t-il de contenir son excitation jusqu'à Noël…

De son côté, le cerveau d'Hermione suivait le même cheminement que celui de Severus. Elle en vint à la conclusion que, soit elle lui sautait dessus, soit elle s'éloignait. Mais son esprit était une chose et son besoin une autre. Toutes les fibres de son corps se tendaient vers le Maître des Potions. Elle n'était qu'une allumette qui attendait l'embrasement. Elle se sentait tendue comme un arc dès que son collègue l'approchait.

La sorcière s'endormait le soir en pensant à lui et se réveillait le matin en proie à l'excitation due à ses rêves. Elle se trouva bientôt perturbée par le comportement de Severus. En effet, depuis qu'il avait failli l'embrasser, celui-ci semblait mettre un point d'honneur à l'ignorer. Le matin, il avait déjà déjeuné quand elle arrivait. Le midi et le soir, il ne levait pas le nez de son assiette et répondait par monosyllabes quand quelqu'un lui parlait. Quand il venait manger ! La plupart du temps, il prenait ses repas dans ses appartements. Ils ne se croisaient que rarement aux abords de la salle de classe ou du laboratoire.

Quelle mouche le piquait donc ? Hermione était blessée par cette attitude. Que devait-elle faire ? Laisser tomber et essayer d'étouffer cette attirance ou, au contraire, pousser le sorcier à craquer ? Elle n'osait penser qu'il eut pu changer d'avis. Avait-elle fait ou dit quelque chose qui l'eut fait se détourner d'elle ? Qui ait éteint son désir pour elle ? La jeune femme mourait littéralement de frustration. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel manque, une telle envie d'un homme.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, entre attentes et déceptions pour l'une et retenue et ruse pour l'autre. Car Severus savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il voyait les questions de plus en plus présentes dans le regard chocolat, quand il se risquait à le croiser. Car il fallait bien qu'il la surveille, tel le lait sur le feu. Ni trop tôt pour ne pas paraitre trop pressant, ni trop tard pour ne pas se faire jeter. Un juste milieu, la juste dose. Comme pour les potions…

Bon an, mal an, la situation perdura jusqu'à Noël. Hermione s'était échappée pour le bal d'Halloween, prétextant que sa belle-soeur était de passage en Ecosse pour passer deux jours avec elle à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas attendre, assise à la table des professeurs, que Severus ne l'invite pas à danser. Faire tapisserie, merci bien. Mais là, pour Noël, elle n'avait aucune excuse. Albus avait exigé qu'elle soit présente. Par égard pour ses collègues qui lui avaient suppléés le trente-et-un octobre, elle se devait d'être là.

N'ayant pas participé à la décoration de la grande salle, Hermione eut donc la surprise de voir l'immense pièce pavoisée des différents drapeaux des Maisons illuminés. Avec les milliers de bougies de toutes les couleurs qui flottaient, le spectacle était féérique. L'immense sapin qui trônait à l'entrée concourait à vous mettre d'emblée dans l'ambiance magique de Noël. Quelque part, une chorale d'enfants chantait des chants traditionnels et les voix pures se répercutaient sous les voûtes enchantées.

Perdue dans sa contemplation, une longue main se posant sur son épaule la fit sursauter. Tournant le tête, Hermione retint son souffle en voyant son homologue debout près d'elle. Il était vêtu de noir, comme à son habitude, mais sa robe de sorcier était parée de liserés vert foncé et de boutons en argent. Un pantalon cintré moulait ses longues jambes et l'épaisse cape de laine qu'il portait en arrière, attirait le regard sur ses larges épaules. Elle resta quelques secondes à l'admirer ce qui provoqua le haussement du sourcil droit du sorcier.

—Etes-vous si subjuguée que vous en avez perdu votre langue ? Je viens de vous souhaiter le bonsoir, fit-il d'un ton moqueur.

—Je ne me faisais la réflexion que je ne me souvenais pas de vous avoir déjà vu si élégant, rétorqua-t-elle, sortant de sa transe.

Il eut un rictus narquois.

—C'est Noël, le directeur serait bien capable de m'envoyer me rhabiller…

Hermione eut un petit sourire, sachant pertinemment que rien de ce que dirait Albus Dumbledore n'obligerait Severus Snape à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Cet homme était et resterait un électron libre et n'en ferait toujours qu'à sa tête.

Malgré tout, Hermione était heureuse de le voir et de passer la soirée à ses côtés. Il avait l'air plus abordable en ce soir de fête que pendant ces mois passés. Tout au moins était-il présent sur la chaise voisine de la sienne…

La jeune sorcière se rendit compte, en s'asseyant près de lui, combien sa présence lui avait manqué. Sa haute silhouette la rassurait, bien qu'elle ne fut pas en danger. Sa compagnie, parfois grinçante, mettait du sel et du relief dans son existence. Elle se languissait de leurs échanges souvent mordants et plus encore des brefs contacts qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Les quelques caresses qu'ils avaient échangées lui avaient laissées un goût d'inachevé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cette soirée sonnerait la fin de l'éloignement entre eux et s'il allait enfin oser franchir ce fossé qu'il avait lui même instauré.

Les réjouissances débutèrent par un court discours d'Albus, suivi par un succulent repas. Enfin, vers vingt-et-une heures, Minerva lança le bal. Pendant plus d'une heure, les jeunes de toutes les Maisons se mélangèrent pour se trémousser sur la piste. Puis, petit à petit, les bougies atténuèrent leurs flammes pour laisser place à une ambiance douce et intime. Le groupe moldu calma le jeu des guitares et entamèrent un slow à la mode à Londres.

Quelques jeunes se lancèrent, bientôt suivis par d'autres osant inviter leur cavalières d'un soir. Hermione jeta un regard du côté de Severus. Celui-ci se pencha vers elle.

—M'avez-vous déjà vu danser lors de votre scolarité ?

—Non, fit-elle, en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

—Alors, de grâce, n'attendez pas que je vous invite car je ne le ferai pas. J'ai la danse en horreur !

—J'avais espéré tournoyer entre vos bras, pourtant.

—Vous serez très bientôt entre mes bras, mais ça ne sera pas pour tournoyer, comme vous dites, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Sa voix grave, assurée, lui donna des frissons.

—Quand ? Souffla-t-elle.

—Pressée, Miss Granger ? Railla-t-il.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, son envie se lisait dans ses yeux. Prunelles chocolat que Severus sut parfaitement déchiffrer.

—Laissez ce bal se terminer… Murmura-t-il.

Une rougeur éloquente se répandit sur les joues de la sorcière. Par Merlin, pensa-t-elle, c'est ce soir ? Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Si elle n'avait pas été assise, elle serait certainement tombée, tellement elle sentait ses jambes devenir comme du coton et son coeur battre à toute vitesse. Elle se força à respirer lentement pour tenter de faire passer cette subite appréhension qui menaçait de la submerger. Quoi ! Alors que le moment qu'elle attendait depuis des mois allait enfin arriver, elle n'allait tout de même pas reculer !

Elle se tourna vers le Maître de Potions et, le voir si calme, si sûr de lui, l'apaisa instantanément. Non ! Elle ne fuirait pas. Elle avait bien conscience que le sombre sorcier n'allait pas s'embarrasser d'elle, une née moldue, de dix-huit ans sa cadette. Elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre que Severus Snape n'était pas fait du bois dont on fait les maris. Mais elle revendiquait son droit au plaisir dans ses bras, car elle était certaine qu'il était capable de lui en donner. Sans penser au lendemain, sans faire de projets d'avenir. Elle prendrait leur relation comme elle viendrait, au jour le jour. Et au moment où l'un des deux en aurait assez, celui-là mettrait un terme à la liaison, avec l'accord de l'autre, sans larme ni drame. Un jour ou l'autre, elle rencontrerait bien un homme avec qui construire une vie. Mais pour l'instant…

Pour l'instant, elle voyait le soirée défiler comme dans un rêve, avec un étrange sentiment, mêlé d'appréhension et d'excitation. Elle entendit Minerva sonner la fin du bal dans un brouhaha de protestations. Le brume qui enveloppait son cerveau se dissipa soudain comme elle se retrouvait debout, Severus la regardant étrangement. Elle réalisa qu'il venait de lui parler.

—Pardon, que dites-vous ?

—Vous semblez ailleurs, Miss Granger. Êtes-vous très fatiguée ou avez-vous encore la force de partager un dernier verre pour fêter dignement ce Noël ? Dans vos appartements, par exemple… Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Un frisson parcourut la sorcière au son grave de sa voix. Elle fixa son regard dans les prunelles noires.

—Je ne suis pas fatiguée, chuchota-t-elle. Et j'ai un très bon whisky pur feu…

Un long regard les unit, comme pour jauger les intentions de l'autre.

—Je vous retrouve devant votre porte dans trente minutes, souffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner pour un tour de garde rapide dans les couloirs des Serpentards.

La jeune femme se rendit dans les quartiers des Gryffondors pour vérifier que tout allait bien puis se rendit en courant dans les cachots. Elle fonça à la salle de bain, se lava les dents et remit un peu de son parfum aux délicates senteurs d'agrumes. Elle se jeta ensuite dans son canapé, fit venir sa carafe de whisky et deux verres, avant de respirer profondément pour maitriser la fièvre qui la gagnait.

Hermione ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais voulu un homme à ce point. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais ressenti d'envie particulière envers quelque homme que ce soit, c'est pourquoi elle se sentait aussi déstabilisée. Elle craignait d'attendre trop de ce moment et d'être finalement déçue. Avant de se dire, que ce n'était pas grave, en fait, quel devait prendre cela comme une expérience de vie.

Elle sursauta quand un coup léger se fit entendre à sa porte. Fébrile, elle alla ouvrir et se trouva confrontée au regard ténébreux du Maître des Potions. Ses iris semblaient encore plus noirs, brillants de passion. D'un geste, elle lui permit d'entrer. Avec un rictus moqueur devant ses joues rouges et ses yeux étincelants, il se dirigea vers le canapé dans lequel il s'assit. Hermione s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

—J'ai cru que cette soirée n'en finirait jamais, grogna-t-il. J'ai horreur de ces pinces-fesses ou chaque gamin se croit irrésistible et fanfaronne devant les filles, qui sont aussi grotesques dans leurs vêtements colorés et sous leur couche de maquillage. Par Merlin, que ces cornichons m'ennuient !

La tirade dite sur un ton caustique détendit Hermione. Elle éclata de rire.

—Professeur Snape, vous êtes impayable ! Jamais content de rien, toujours aussi incisif et irrévérencieux. Mais c'est ce qui fait votre charme, termina-t-elle taquine.

—Vous me trouvez charmant ? S'esclaffa-t-il. C'est nouveau ça…

—Ne me dites pas que vous attendez les compliments !

—Je n'en ai pas besoin, rassurez-vous. Bon, goûtons ce breuvage…

D'un geste élégant, il les servit. Ils levèrent leurs verres pour célébrer la fête de la Nativité, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils dégustèrent leur boisson dans un silence détendu et relaxant pour la jeune femme. Au bout d'un moment, Severus posa son verre et tapota la place libre à ses côtés.

—Approchez-vous, venez vous assoir près de moi…

Hermione fit disparaître son verre et, tranquillement, vint s'assoir tout à côté de lui, à le frôler. Elle posa une main mutine sur sa cuisse et se pencha vers lui. Elle se sentait parfaitement bien, toutes ses appréhensions envolées.

—Et bien professeur… Nous voilà enfin seuls, sans personne pour nous interrompre ni nous gêner. Quelles sont vos intentions maintenant ?

Le Maître des Potions posa son magnifique regard sur elle.

—Vous savez ce qu'il va se passer, jeune sorcière, ronronna-t-il. Il est encore temps de me dire de retourner dans mes quartiers…

—Pourquoi vous dirais-je ça ? Je suis une femme, vous paraissez l'oublier, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant encore de lui. Je sais ce que je veux.

Les iris noirs la fixèrent intensément.

—En êtes-vous parfaitement sûre ? Je ne veux personne entre nous. Aucun autre homme, aucun souvenir. Juste vous et moi.

—Il n'y a personne d'autre Severus, chuchota-telle. Je suis toute à vous. Je ne veux qu'une chose, partager avec vous une nuit de passion. Et demain, chacun reprendra son chemin, avec en mémoire les délicieux instants que nous aurons vécu.

—Parfait. Et maintenant taisez-vous, vous parlez décidément trop.

Le Maître des Potions l'enlaça et se pencha sur ses lèvres.


	23. Chapter 23 : La nuit de Noël

Joyeux Noël à tous, avec ce chapitre que vous attendez. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos lectures, vous me faites très plaisir. J'ai du retard dans mes réponses pour cause de surbooking mais, promis, pour celles qui viendront je répondrai.

Je rappelle que rien n'est à moi. Bonne lecture et bises à tous.

Chapitre 23

Le Maître des Potions l'enlaça et se pencha sur ses lèvres. Lentement, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser fut léger et il redressa aussitôt la tête. Il plongea ses billes noires dans les iris chocolat et ce qu'il y lut lui fouetta le sang. Retrouvant les lèvres féminines, Severus donna libre cours à sa passion. Du bout de la langue, il demanda accès à la sienne et lorsque les deux langues se rencontrèrent, Hermione émit un gémissement qui les enflamma tous les deux.

Sans interrompre le baiser, le sorcier fit lever la jeune femme pour mieux la serrer contre lui. Les grands bras l'encerclèrent, alors qu'elle jetait les siens autour de son cou. Hermione se lova contre le professeur, laissant ses douces formes épouser celles plus fermes de l'homme. Celui-ci détacha ses lèvres des siennes pour envahir son cou, fourrageant de ses grandes mains dans les mèches courtes de sa collègue. Un halètement sortit d'Hermione qui s'occupa à défaire les boutons de la redingote noire.

Un grognement lui échappa. Par Merlin, combien y en avait-il ? Alors qu'elle s'énervait, le de moins en moins froid sorcier sourit.

—C'est à se demander si vous êtes réellement une sorcière, gronda-t-il.

—Si vous en doutez, rétorqua-t-elle en saisissant sa baguette, ceci devrait vous convaincre.

Et d'un geste, elle fit disparaître tous ses vêtements. Surpris, Snape resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Voyant les yeux noirs s'assombrir, Hermione recula de deux pas. La perspective s'élargit et elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Grand, de larges épaules, une taille fine, des hanches étroites, de longues jambes, des pieds fins et longs. Elle remonta le regard sur son torse, effleurant au passage le long sexe partiellement érigé. Snape avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et la regardait, un rictus narquois au coin des lèvres.

—Le spectacle vous plait ? Susurra-t-il.

Le rouge monta au joues de la jeune femme qui se reprit bien vite.

—Pas mal pour un vieil homme, osa-t-elle en souriant.

Sourire qui s'effaça comme il exécutait un geste de la main. Hermione se retrouva aussi nue qu'au premier de ses jours, aussi surprise qu'il le fut quelques secondes avant.

—De la magie sans baguette ! Expira-t-elle, impressionnée.

Le sombre sorcier retint un rire méprisant, ce n'était pas le moment de la vexer. Mais franchement, n'était-il pas le sorcier le plus doué de sa génération ? Il avait dû développer certains dons alors qu'il était disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La magie sans baguette et les informulés en faisaient partie.

L'admiration de la jeune femme eut un impact sur la virilité de Severus qui s'éveilla complètement, attirant le regard féminin. Celle-ci frémit à la vue des attributs masculins qui étaient sans commune mesure avec ce qu'elle avait pu connaitre. Mais il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'éléments de comparaison… Néanmoins, sa haute stature, son grand nez et ses grands pieds étaient bien représentatifs de quelque chose ! Elle se retint de pouffer à ces étranges pensées. Ce n'était pas l'instant de rire, pensa-t-elle comme il approchait doucement, tel un félin.

La chaleur augmenta entre eux alors qu'il se collait contre elle. Les fines lèvres masculines écrasèrent celles d'Hermione qui s'entrouvrirent. Le baiser devint torride. Le Maître des Potions laissa lentement errer ses mains sur les frêles épaules, les glissa sous les seins qu'il soupesa avant de les pétrir doucement. Quand il joua avec les bourgeons durs, Hermione haleta. Elle gémit carrément quand il pinça et étira les mamelons entre le pouce et l'index.

En réponse, la jeune sorcière fit descendre ses mains le long du dos finement musclé et les posa sur les fesses fermes de son collègue. Un grognement sortit de la gorge de l'homme lorsqu'elle se permit d'appuyer sur le postérieur pour le rapprocher de son ventre. La virilité érigée se nicha contre son nombril. Severus, sans lâcher ses lèvres, se mit à bouger lentement, mimant l'acte sexuel. Leurs gémissements se répondaient, la fièvre du désir montait de plus en plus, demandant l'assouvissement.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour qu'ils reprennent leur souffle. Severus en profita pour murmurer à son oreille, sa langue trainant par moment sur son lobe.

—Il serait temps de passer dans la pièce adéquate, vous ne croyez pas ?

Hermione, incapable de parler, hocha simplement la tête, les yeux brillants. Elle lui saisit la main et l'entraina dans sa chambre. Arrivé au pied du lit, Severus l'ouvrit d'un geste. Il poussa doucement la sorcière qui s'écroula sur les oreillers. Le Serpentard en saisit un qu'il plaça sous les reins de la Gryffondor puis il se laissa tomber sur elle, se surélevant sur les bras pour ne pas l'écraser.

Dans un geste sans équivoque, il lui écarta les jambes du genou et se glissa entre elles. Hermione laissa échapper un son rauque quand le sexe de Severus vint titiller le sien. Sans vergogne, elle se mit à gigoter, recherchant le contact avec le pénis vigoureux. Un petit rire sourd échappa à l'homme qui glissa une main sur les boucles qui cachaient le coeur de la féminité. Un doigt mutin se glissa le long des lèvres, enduisant celles-ci de l'excitation de la jeune femme. Il ajouta un autre doigt pour caresser plus franchement le coquillage qui s'ouvrait de plus en plus.

Les deux taquins s'introduisirent dans la grotte chaude et serrée. Hermione ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de gémir. Severus, sentant les muscles internes de la jeune femme serrer ses doigts, se retint de jeter son phallus dans cette fournaise accueillante. Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer ses ardeurs et glissa son pouce sur le bourgeon secret.

Sous les attentions du Maître des Potions, Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de son amant alors qu'elle se cabrait en criant, submergée par l'orgasme. Sans attendre qu'elle redescende sur terre, Severus retira ses doigts, traça le sort de contraception et insinua son sexe à leur place. Il se mordit les lèvres quand il buta au fond d'elle. Par Merlin, que c'était bon.

—Oh oui, belle sorcière, si chaude, si douce, si serrée, murmura-t-il.

Il resta quelques secondes immobile, laissant à la jeune femme le temps de s'adapter à lui. Mais son orgasme l'avait bien préparée. Il se mit à faire de lents mouvements de va et vient, en grondant sous le plaisir. Peu à peu, il sentit la sorcière répondre à ses coups de reins. Il leur donna alors plus d'amplitude, plus de rapidité. Il se mit à alterner les mouvements, d'avant en arrière, puis en rotation. Hermione haleta de plus belle.

—Severus… Souffla-t-elle.

L'homme la regarda attentivement tout en augmentant la cadence de ses pénétrations. Alors qu'il voyait le plaisir troubler le regard chocolat, il accéléra encore le rythme. Hermione n'était plus que gémissement et suppliques, envahie par la volupté. Comme une grosse boule se forma dans son ventre et éclata soudain dans tout son corps. Des étoiles se formèrent sous ses paupières closes alors qu'elle hurlait le prénom du Serpentard. Les palpitations de son vagin se répercutèrent à Severus qui explosa à son tour, incapable de retenir sa jouissance. Dans un feulement, il se redressa sur ses bras, le bassin collé à celui de sa maitresse, et laissa se déverser sa semence au plus profond d'elle. Leurs spasmes se répondaient, les liant encore quelques minutes dans le plaisir. Enfin, Severus se laissa retomber à côté d'Hermione, goûtant un repos mérité.

La jeune femme, encore parcourue de frissons, se tourna pour se blottir contre lui. Il se raidit quand elle entoura son torse d'un bras et qu'elle posa une jambe en travers des siennes puis se détendit en entendant son souffle régulier. Elle s'était endormie. Un rictus amusé eut le temps de s'afficher sur ses lèvres avant qu'il sombre lui aussi dans le sommeil.

Un geste impatient chassa l'insecte qui frôlait sa joue. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'impertinente bestiole, se permit d'effleurer son grand nez. Son front se plissa, l'homme gronda, prêt à saisir sa baguette pour jeter un sort à l'importun. Il fronça les sourcils quand le présumé moustique se mit à titiller son mamelon gauche, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la pulpe d'un petit doigt très doux. Son visage s'apaisa alors que la conscience lui revenait. Ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit et que seule la lueur du feu de cheminée éclairait la pièce. Tournant la tête, il se trouva confronté à l'espièglerie de deux prunelles chocolat. Même dans la pénombre, il pouvait voir le sourire amusé sur les lèvres pleines de la sorcière. Il leva la tête pour embrasser ces lèvres tentatrices, geste qui convainquit leur propriétaire de grimper sur le long corps allongé. D'un mouvement, il alluma la lampe de chevet pour profiter de la vue qu'elle lui offrait.

Hermione s'étendit sur Severus qui entoura ses épaules de ses bras. La jeune femme approfondit le baiser, se frottant lascivement sur l'homme qui ne fut pas insensible à ce traitement.

Le Maître des Potions se trouvait fort surpris par Hermione. La jeune sorcière dégageait un mélange d'innocence et d'audace qui se mariaient pour lui apporter un plaisir tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu. Elle réussissait à le séduire plus sûrement que la plus attrayante des femmes. Cette candeur dans ses gestes et ses actions lui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière. Hermione n'était pas le genre de fille à s'offrir facilement et son mari avait dû être le seul amant de sa vie. Ou l'un des rares.

Les pensées de Severus s'effilochèrent alors que la partie la plus sensible de son corps se trouva soudain enveloppée par un cocon moite et chaud. La drôlesse venait de le prendre en elle et commençait de lents mouvements. En haut, en bas, en haut, en bas… Il agrippa les hanches rondes pour la guider et bientôt, la respiration de la sorcière se fit plus rapide alors que des gémissements sortirent de sa gorge.

—Oh oui, Severus, souffla-t-elle. Encore…

Severus avait bien l'intention de continuer, et même de durer. Ses mains voyagèrent lentement vers la poitrine ronde pour agacer les tétons durcis. Elles caressèrent les épaules puis une des deux redescendit sur la douce poitrine tandis que l'autre vint se perdre à la jonction de leurs corps. Un cri s'échappa d'Hermione alors qu'un doigt frôlait son clitoris. Un sourire joua sur le coin des fines lèvres. La main s'écarta pour mieux revenir. Un second cri sortit quand le même doigt réitéra la caresse. La jeune femme ne bougea plus. Collée contre le bassin de Severus, elle se laissa envahir par l'orgasme que le pouce masculin venait de déclencher.

Le Serpentard ne quittait pas des yeux le visage empourpré de sa compagne. Il pouvait sentir les muscles internes d'Hermione palpiter et se resserrer sous l'afflux du plaisir. Il percevait chaque spasme, chaque frisson qui la parcourait. À ce moment, des bouffées de fierté et d'exaltation l'inondèrent.

Lui, l'antihéros, le traitre, le Mangemort, avait dans son lit la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, l'héroïne de guerre et elle était toute à lui. Quelle revanche !

Alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur son torse, haletante et gémissante, il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle se rendit compte qu'elle reposait sur son collègue, que les bras masculins la serraient et, surtout, que l'homme était toujours en elle. Dur. Frémissant. La respiration qu'elle entendait traduisait une excitation certaine et elle frissonna. Son tressaillement provoqua une plainte rauque chez Severus qui se sentait au bord de l'explosion.

La sensation était extraordinaire. L'émoi de la jeune femme mêlé à la tendresse qu'elle lui manifesta alors, faillirent avoir raison de lui. Elle avait déposé sa bouche pulpeuse sur son cou, juste sous son oreille. Les baisers qu'elle lui infligeait et la douceur de son corps sur le sien, lui transmettaient un bien-être incomparable.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour tenter de calmer ses sens, il la fit assoir sur lui alors qu'il se relevait pour s'assoir également. Il la maintint contre lui dans le mouvement qu'il fit pour s'adosser à la tête de lit. Ils soupirèrent de concert lorsqu'il lui noua les jambes dans son dos. Dans cette position, elle était entièrement autour de lui, le prenant vraiment. Curieusement, il ne se sentait aucunement piégé.

Severus enveloppa les fesses féminines de ses grandes mains et commença à la faire aller et venir horizontalement, ranimant la flamme de la jeune femme. Hermione recommença à gémir. Ses soupirs accompagnaient ceux du Maître des Potions. Celui-ci murmurait des mots, parfois tendres, parfois crus à l'oreille de la sorcière, ce qui la fit partir rapidement. La sentant convulser une nouvelle fois autour de lui, il donna libre cours à sa passion et explosa en elle dans un cri âpre. Il plongea une main dans ses cheveux fous et l'embrassa à pleine bouche en frissonnant. Ce baiser eut raison d'Hermione qui fondit en larmes.

Le trop plein de sensations et d'émotions provoquait en elle un bouleversement incroyable. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle un tel cataclysme émotionnel ? Toujours serrée par les bras de son collègue, elle se reprit et sécha ses larmes. En rouvrant les yeux, elle surprit le regard de Severus posé sur elle. Elle se dégagea légèrement de ses bras, sans pour autant séparer leur bassins, comme soudés. Les iris noirs la fixaient avec, dans leur profondeur, une lueur qu'elle n'osait traduire. —Severus… Souffla-t-elle.

Elle attendait des réponses à ses questions non formulées. Mais était-il en mesure de les lui apporter ? Pouvait-elle se permettre d'espérer quelque chose de lui ? Tous ses beaux discours en elle-même, ses velléités d'indépendance concernant son corps et son coeur lui paraissaient bien vains. Elle venait de prendre une belle leçon. Il était bien plus fort qu'elle et avait tellement plus de vécu ! Pauvre innocente !

Lentement, Severus se dégagea d'elle, les faisant encore soupirer. Aussitôt, il ressentit une impression de froid et d'abandon. Il n'eut qu'un réflexe. Il la fit allonger et se colla à elle, l'enfermant dans une étreinte inédite pour lui. Il présageait que quelque chose venait de changer dans sa vie. Comme une lumière au bout d'un tunnel.

Bien trop tôt viendraient les interrogations, pour l'instant il ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir en la tenant dans ses bras…

Hermione se laissa aller à un sommeil bienvenu, bien au chaud et avec la conviction que tout irait bien, certaine d'avoir vécu le moment le plus important de sa vie. Le début de tout…

Demain. Demain pensèrent-ils en eux-même, il sera temps de poser tout cela à plat et d'oublier, peut-être.


	24. Chapter 24 : À la lumière du jour

Bonjour à tous. Et oui, un chapitre rapidement car je pars quelques jours. Ceci donc pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au bout de la semaine...

Le lendemain , les interrogations emplissent les cerveaux de nos deux tourtereaux, enfin surtout celui de... Après tout, lisez et vous en saurez plus.

Bonne lecture, je vous embrasse.

Chapitre 24

Les jambes enchevêtrées dans les draps, les coussins éparpillés, certains tombés… Hermione se réveilla un peu désorientée par ce désordre. Subitement, la mémoire lui revint et elle tourna vivement la tête du côté droit du lit. La place était vide, seul un creux dans l'oreiller indiquait que quelqu'un avait bien dormi là.

Severus s'était réveillé avec le jour. Dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, il avait ouvert un oeil pour découvrir une Miss Granger blottie contre lui. Une immense vague de panique s'était abattue sur lui et, doucement, il s'était dégagé pour fuir cet endroit de perdition. Mais bien vite, la chaude et chaleureuse présence lui avait manqué. Alors qu'il regagnait ses appartements, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé. Laissant l'eau chaude de la douche dégouliner sur sa tête, il pensait qu'il avait vécu, cette nuit, des moments magiques. Et pour un sorcier, ce n'était pas peu dire. Il s'était donné corps et âme à cette jeune sorcière, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Il pourrait ainsi continuer sa route sans s'impliquer plus.

Allons, Severus ! Regarde les choses en face, lui soufflait une petite voix dans sa tête. Tu es déjà impliqué, et jusqu'au cou! Son coeur était impliqué. Son âme était impliquée. Son corps aussi, bien évidemment, et rien qu'à penser à cette nuit, la région centrale de son anatomie se rappela à son bon souvenir.

Le Serpentard, sûr de lui, connaissant ses failles et ses forces, se demandait quand son subconscient avait pris conscience, avant son esprit logique et acéré, d'un fait irréfutable : Hermione Granger, veuve Dubreuil, était la femme de sa vie. Il tourna le mitigeur de la douche en position « froid » pour s'éclaircir les idées mais rien n'y fit. Grelotant, il arrêta l'eau et se frotta énergiquement à l'aide d'une épaisse serviette, bien décidé, cette fois, à prendre sa vie en main.

Personne ne l'arrêterait, à présent. Ni un quelconque mage noir voulant mettre le monde à ses pieds, ni un sorcier machiavélique oeuvrant pour le bien. Ni même la femme qui venait de chambouler son monde. Gare à elle si elle n'était pas bien disposée à son égard ! Il accepterait, bon gré, mal gré, d'attendre quelques jours qu'elle réalise qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, mais pas au-delà. Au diable ses discours sur une seule nuit de passion, sur l'idée de reprendre chacun son chemin…

Ce qui mijotait doucement depuis quelques mois prenait soudain toute sa saveur. Depuis ce colloque où les deux sorciers s'étaient retrouvés, tout se construisait petit à petit pour devenir enfin une forteresse. La métaphore fit ricaner intérieurement Severus, qui avait pourtant bâtit de sérieuses défenses autour de son coeur, depuis Lily.

C'est ensemble qu'ils continueraient leur chemin, foi de Severus Snape ! Plus personne n'influencerait sur sa vie maintenant. Il était libre de ses décisions et comptait bien saisir chaque occasion d'accéder enfin au bonheur.

Hermione, quant à elle, se tordait les mains. Comment faire comprendre au Maître des Potions que cette nuit ne lui suffirait pas. Oh, il était un homme… Une nuit de plaisir en plus ne devrait pas lui causer de problème… Tant que leurs coeurs n'étaient pas de la partie.

Mais voilà, Hermione savait très bien que c'était trop tard. Mais bon sang ! Comment avait-elle pu souhaiter que les choses aillent si loin… et surtout avoir permis qu'elles aillent si loin ! Ce qu'elle ressentait pour son ancien professeur allait au-delà du désir, elle en avait conscience. Elle n'aurait jamais pu faire l'amour avec lui sinon. Un tendre sentiment était en train d'éclore au plus profond de son coeur et faisait des ravages dans son esprit. Elle savait ça depuis longtemps, à vrai dire, inutile de se mentir. Elle voulait lui appartenir corps et âme et qu'il en soit de même pour lui. Mais si elle lui avouait ça, il allait sans doute partir en courant à l'autre bout de la planète !

Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui faire face ? Le retrouver dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner ?

Elle enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller qui portait encore le parfum du Maître des Potions mais fut brutalement propulsée hors du lit par deux bras vigoureux.

Réprimant un cri de frayeur, elle se retrouva serrée contre un torse ferme. Prenant une grande inspiration, Hermione se prépara à rendre coup pour coup quand une voix de velours murmura à son oreille.

—Encore au lit Granger ? Ronronna l'homme en la maintenant contre lui, nue comme au premier jour.

—Severus… Souffla-t-elle, respirant à pleines narines le parfum qu'elle venait de sentir dans ses draps.

—Lui-même ! Confirma le sorcier d'une voix rauque, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être excité par les douces formes qui reposaient contre lui. Habille-toi, nous allons chez Dumbledore.

Il la reposa parterre. La sorcière courut vers la salle de bain, autant pour se préparer que pour se cacher du regard sombre. Quand elle sortit de la salle d'eau, douchée et habillée, Severus était installé à sa table, devant un plateau de petit déjeuner.

Sans lui demander, il lui tendit une tartine de pain beurré recouverte de confiture à la cerise, ainsi qu'une tasse de thé Earl Grey citron, sans sucre. Elle lui lança un regard étonné auquel il répondit par un rictus semblant dire : « je connais tes habitudes »…

Elle se découvrit affamée et dévora les trois tartines qu'il lui prépara. Elle terminait sa deuxième tasse de thé quand elle se décida à demander :

—Pourquoi devons-nous aller chez le professeur Dumbledore ?

—Parce qu'il m'a demandé, par la cheminée alors que je sortais de ma douche, quelles étaient mes intentions envers toi.

Hermione faillit laisser tomber sa tasse.

—Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-elle. Tes intentions…? Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

—Qu'il est au courant pour nous deux, bien sûr, fit-il d'un ton égal.

La sorcière resta un instant interdite.

—Mais…déjà ? Comment peut-il savoir ?

—Albus est le directeur de cette école et possède à ce titre, des pouvoirs que tu ne peux imaginer.

—Enfin ! Il n'y a rien entre nous… Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? S'énerva-t-elle.

—Parce que pour moi, tout est clair.

—Comment ça clair ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? On s'était bien entendu sur le fait que nous partagerions un moment de plaisir mais que cela n'irait pas plus loin !

En disant cela, Hermione se mordit un coin de la langue, sachant qu'elle mentait. Comme elle aurait aimé avoir plus à partager avec lui…!

Les yeux noirs, insondables, la fixèrent.

—Ose dire, gronda-t-il, que cette nuit n'a rien signifié d'autre pour toi qu'un moment agréable.

Hermione se sentait perdue, même si elle ne pouvait empêcher une grosse boule d'espoir de monter dans sa poitrine.

—Mais… on s'était bien mis d'accord…

—Je n'ai jamais accepté une chose pareille, la coupa-t-il. Je t'ai juste dit que tu parlais trop.

—Mais…

Il bondit de sa chaise, la fit se lever et la colla contre lui.

—Il suffit avec tes « mais » ! Tu ne vas pas me dire « mais » à chaque instant de notre vie ! Il faudra bien t'y faire !

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Me faire à quoi ? Balbutia-t-elle.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel.

—Tu es toujours aussi endormie le matin ? Je suppose que je pourrais le supporter…

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il prit sa bouche dans un baiser fougueux qui ranima le désir entre eux. Dans un soupir, Hermione leva les bras pour les passer autour de son cou et le serrer contre elle. Elle gémit quand il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et colla son bassin au sien. Ce qui lui permis de se rendre compte qu'il n'était absolument pas indifférent. Il avait encore envie d'elle et ne faisait rien pour le lui cacher.

Il la repoussa brusquement mais s'empressa de la retenir car elle oscillait.

—Stop ! Gronda-t-il. Sinon nous serons en retard chez Albus.

—Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi, au juste, nous devons aller le voir, murmura-t-elle.

Il la regarda comme si elle venait de lui dire que la sorcellerie était une invention.

—Pour nous marier bien sûr ! Assena-t-il.

Sous le choc, elle le repoussa et s'affala sur une chaise.

—Quoi ? Nous marier ? Expira-t-elle. Mais…Tu ne veux pas te marier… Tu…

—Je…? Susurra-t-il.

—Tu…tu… Je ne sais pas, moi ! Tu ne m'aimes pas !

—Parce que toi, tu m'aimes ? Eluda-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard paraissait encore plus sombre, plus tourmenté, plus mystérieux.

Elle se mit debout et s'approcha de lui à le toucher. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau. Elle avait senti qu'il lui faudrait faire le premier pas. Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi, elle le savait, c'était tout.

—Oui je t'aime, Severus Snape. Peut importe qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour toi. Jamais je n'ai vécu quelque chose d'aussi grand, d'aussi fort, d'aussi…juste, que cette nuit avec toi. Et que cette nuit ne se reproduise pas ou qu'elle dure toute notre vie, je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Les iris noirs brillaient maintenant d'un éclat particulier. Il la prit dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille :

—Puisque tu m'aimes, alors tout ira bien.

Hermione sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux.

—Le mariage n'est pas une condition, tu sais, souffla-t-elle.

—Non, mais il est nécessaire si je veux faire de toi une femme honnête. Je te rappelle, puisque tu sembles avoir oublié une partie de la nuit, que je ne t'ai pas protégée la deuxième fois…

Hermione sourit tendrement.

—Je n'ai rien oublié. Dans le cas, fort probable, où je serais enceinte, vite, ne faisons pas attendre Albus. Je ne voudrais pas que les professeurs de cette école se livrent à des calculs incertains lorsque j'accoucherai…

Severus laissa échapper un son qui pouvait passer pour un petit rire. Il prit tout de même le temps de l'embrasser avant de la prendre par la main et de l'entrainer le long des couloirs et des étages de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille du bureau directorial, celle-ci se glissa sur le côté, sans qu'il n'ait prononcé le mot de passe. Hermione regarda Severus, surprise.

—Elle me reconnait encore en tant que directeur, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Hermione hocha la tête, s'étonnant de ne pas y avoir pensé. Il faut dire qu'elle avait le cerveau un peu ramolli…

Plus ils montaient vers l'antre d'Albus, plus un brouhaha de conversations se faisait entendre. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, pour la même raison qu'un peu plus tôt. Aussitôt, le silence se fit et les deux arrivants écarquillèrent les yeux. Le bureau était plein de monde. Ils purent constater que la famille Weasley était là, presque au complet, Harry Potter, les Malfoy, Neville et Luna, ainsi que tous les professeurs.

À peine remise de sa surprise qu'Hermione fut presque étouffée par la poitrine volumineuse de Molly qui sanglotait à son oreille.

—Comme je suis heureuse pour toi, Hermione. Et Severus te mérite bien aussi.

Elle sécha ses larmes comme la jeune sorcière lui souriait. Hermione était très touchée par les sourires qui l'entouraient. Molly s'excusa pour l'absence de Ron, celui-ci ayant dit que, non, décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais qu'elle puisse avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec Severus Snape, la terreur de son enfance. Pourtant Neville était bien là, lui, ainsi que Harry. Ils avaient dépassé cela et se réjouissaient pour elle, si ce n'était pour lui.

Severus eut un discret sourire en voyant Albus déambuler parmi les « invités », proposant des boissons et autres bonbons au citron.

Quand les félicitations d'usage cessèrent, le directeur de Poudlard demanda le silence. Il leva les bras et, d'un ton solennel, déclara :

—Mes amis, nous sommes tous réunis ici pour une raison : je vais prendre ma retraite !

Un silence accompagna cette annonce et les convives se regardèrent les yeux ronds. Albus éclata de rire.

—Dans quelques années bien sûr… Pour l'instant, je vous ai tous fait venir pour assister au mariage de deux de mes professeurs, et non des moindres, ce qui, je crois, n'est jamais arrivé dans l'histoire de cette école.

Il se plaça derrière son bureau et invita Hermione et Severus à lui faire face.

—Comme je disais un peu plus tôt, nous sommes ici… pour assister au mariage de Hermione Jane Granger et Severus Tobias Snape. Avant de commencer, s'il y a ici, une personne qui s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Le silence régnait dans le bureau quand, soudain, on frappa à la porte…


	25. Chapter 25 : Une cérémonie émouvante

Le suite pour vous... Je suis comblée par vos lectures et vos reviews. Je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise et je vous remercie.  
Tous mes voeux à tous pour la nouvelle année. Que 2016 vous garde en bonne santé et vous apporte bonheur et prospérité.

Bonne lecture à tous. Je rappelle que rien n'est à moi...

Chapitre 25

Le silence régnait dans le bureau quand, soudain, on frappa à la porte…

L'assistance, surprise, se retourna d'un bloc alors qu'Albus tonna « entrez ! ». Comme dans un mauvais film, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, à tel point qu'Hermione eut envie de crier « Mais entrez, bon sang ! ».

Une personne apparut alors, rouge comme une pivoine, suivie d'une autre, très grande.

—Sophie ! Souffla Hermione en saisissant la main de Severus.

Hermione se sentit soudain très mal. Sophie, sa belle-soeur… Qu'allait-elle penser de son mariage, quelques mois à peine après la mort d'Alex ? Et Madame Maxime, qui la suivait, était aussi rouge qu'elle… Par Merlin, comment allaient-elles réagir ?

—Hermione ! S'écria Sophie. J'espère que je n'arrive pas trop tard… Tu comprends, j'étais en Australie quand Albus m'a envoyé un hibou, tôt ce matin. Le temps de passer chercher Olympe… Nous sommes en retard ? Albus…?

Le professeur Dumbledore contourna son bureau pour saluer les deux femmes.

— Non, chère Madame, il n'est pas trop tard. Le mariage n'est pas encore validé, vous pouvez dire ce que vous avez à dire.

Sur ce, après un regard encourageant aux futurs mariés, il rejoignit sa place pendant que la soeur d'Alex s'approchait d'Hermione.

Celle-ci, les yeux écarquillés, la regardait, serrant de toute ses forces la main de son promis, qui lui rendit son étreinte. La française prit les mains réunies dans les siennes et s'adressa à Hermione.

—Ma chère petite, j'avais tellement peur de manquer ce moment que j'avais dit à Albus, quand je suis venue à Poudlard, de me prévenir dès qu'il aurait vent de vos fiançailles. Mais apparemment, dit-elle en lançant un regard moqueur à Severus, ce diable d'homme ne connait pas ce mot…

Les convives eurent, pour certains, un rire discret. Hermione, au bord des larmes, ne quittait pas des yeux celle qui était devenue son amie. Elle ne savait pas encore comment réagir.

—Hermione, reprit Sophie, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Enfin, tu vas vivre, aimer et être aimée comme tu le mérites. Ce n'est pas trop tô as sacrifié huit ans de ta vie pour mon frère et, de cela, je te serai toujours reconnaissante. C'est pourquoi je tenais tant à être près de toi, pour cet instant où tu vas lier ton destin à celui de Severus. Cet homme de foi et de valeur saura te rendre heureuse, j'en suis persuadée. Je l'ai su dès que tu es arrivée avec lui en Provence. Tu sais qu'une de nos grand-mère était bohémienne et j'ai dû hériter de ses dons de voyance. Quand j'ai vu Severus, j'ai su qu'il serait pour toi et que vous seriez heureux, ensemble.

Hermione ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes. Ses sanglots se répercutaient dans tout son corps, ce que ressentit Severus. Il l'entoura de son bras libre pour l'attirer contre lui et la soutenir, le regard fixé sur Sophie. Il la laissait parler malgré les pleurs d'Hermione car il savait que la jeune femme avait besoin d'entendre cela. D'avoir l'approbation de sa belle-soeur.

—Hermione, acceptes-tu que je sois ton témoin ? La pria Sophie.

La jeune sorcière avait tellement de sanglots dans la poitrine, qu'elle ne put que hocher vigoureusement la tête. On entendait, dans le vaste bureau, des raclements de gorge, des reniflements, des bruits de mouchoirs et, bien sûr, des plaisanteries plus ou moins grivoises de Georges.

La française lâcha les mains des fiancés et Albus redemanda le silence.

—Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, Severus, veux-tu bien choisir ton témoin, je te prie ?

L'interpellé se retourna et chercha quelqu'un des yeux. Quand il le trouva, nul besoin de geste. Le désigné s'avança, un large sourire aux lèvres. Draco Malfoy se plaça aux côtés de son parrain et mentor. Alors put débuter la cérémonie. Elle fut très émouvante. Et finalement, quand deux rubans de magie entoura les mains liées des époux, plusieurs personnes de l'assemblée ne purent retenir leurs larmes.

Entre autre Minerva McGonagall. La vieille écossaise était bouleversée de voir sa chère Lionne épouser Severus Snape. Deux personnages atypiques. L'une de sa maison, courageuse, érudite, espiègle. L'autre, non moins courageux mais dans l'ombre, extrêmement cultivé, taciturne. Tous deux se méritaient, se complétaient. Oh, la jeune femme n'aurait pas toujours la vie facile avec un homme comme lui. Mais il était honnête, même s'il n'était pas toujours de bonne foi. Juste, depuis la chute de Voldemort, et il savait où était son intérêt, comme tout bon Serpentard. La directrice des Gryffondor était persuadée que son collègue était conscient de sa bonne fortune. Epouser Hermione Granger était la chance de sa vie et il l'avait compris, en homme intelligent. Mais elle était aussi convaincue qu'il l'aimait même s'il ne le lui avait probablement pas avoué. Elle le connaissait bien…!

Quand les liens magiques disparurent, Albus incita Severus à embrasser la mariée, comme de coutume. Ce qu'il fit, non sans avoir au préalable lancé un regard d'avertissement au trublion qui se le tint pour dit. Sous les applaudissements, Severus posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Malgré la formalité du geste, elle ne put réfréner un frisson d'anticipation. Ses yeux pétillèrent et Severus se retint de reprendre ses lèvres pour un baiser beaucoup plus charnel…

Dans une joyeuse ambiance, tout le monde descendit à la grande salle où les elfes de Poudlard avaient préparé un festin digne d'un tournoi de sorciers. Alors que chacun prenait place, Hermione réussi à attraper Ginny. Elle s'isolèrent un instant, afin de discuter un peu.

La jeune rousse serra son amie dans ses bras en lui murmurant combien elle était heureuse pour elle. Hermione lui rendit son étreinte, puis la regarda.

—Comment vas-tu Ginny. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Tu n'as pas répondu à mon dernier hibou, lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment.

—Oui, je sais, répondit la dernière des Weasley. Tu sais, je suis plutôt occupée, en ce moment…

—Ah oui ? La nargua Hermione. Par un beau blond, c'est ça ?

Ginny rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

—Oh, ça va ! Evidemment que c'est Draco ! Ça a toujours été lui, tu le sais… Bon, pour tout te dire, j'ai décidé d'accepter sa demande.

Hermione resta quelques secondes interdite.

—Quoi ? Tu vas l'épouser ?

—Oui. Tu vois, à chaque expérience que je fais avec des hommes, je me dis « c'était mieux avec Draco ». Non pas que je couche avec tout le monde, hein, ne va pas penser ça. Mais j'ai eu quelques aventures qui me laissent à chaque fois insatisfaite.

—Ginny ! Tu sais que le mariage, c'est quand même important ! C'est la base d'une famille, la construction d'une vie. Prends l'exemple de tes parents. Te vois-tu avec Draco dans cinquante ou cent ans ?

—Oui, Hermione, oui. Oh oui, si tu savais comme je l'aime…

La rousse détourna la tête mais Hermione vit tout de même les larmes perler au bord de ses paupières. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

—Mais si tu l'aimes, pourquoi l'as-tu quitté il y a quelques mois ?

—Parce que lui ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait.

—Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

—Je te l'ai dit, mes expériences d'insatisfaite… J'ai aussi l'impression que je compte pour lui. Il a mal vécu notre rupture. Je le sais de sa mère, qui a insisté pour que je le revoie. C'est comme ça que l'on a renoué.

—Sa mère t'a contactée ? Narcisse Malfoy ?

—Oui, elle est moins snob que son mari, crois-moi. Même s'il s'est considérablement amélioré.

Hermione éclata de rire.

—Le fait que tu sois une « sang pur » doit favoriser un peu les choses, fit-elle narquoise.

—Probablement, s'amusa Ginny. Ces considérations sont d'une autre époque pour Draco, il a tiré un trait sur tout cela.

—C'est tout à son honneur. Viens, je vois Severus qui nous fait signe. Tu seras assise à côté de Draco, j'espère. Il faut montrer au monde sorcier que vous êtes ensembles.

—Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça va le montrer à ma famille…

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

—Ils ne sont pas au courant ?

—Juste maman…

—Et…sa réaction ?

—Pas terrible au début, mais elle se fait doucement à l'idée que sa fille risque d'entrer dans la noblesse sorcière… Même si ça n'a pas d'importance pour elle, ça en jette quand même !

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire, ce qui attira en même temps l'attention des deux Serpentards. L'aristocratique Draco eut un fin sourire en voyant les deux jeunes femmes approcher mais son regard gris ne quittait pas Ginny. Galamment, il recula la chaise sur laquelle elle devait s'assoir afin qu'elle y prenne place, puis l'aida à se rapprocher de la table. Des gestes totalement désuets mais tellement élégants.

Tout comme lui, d'ailleurs, se fit la réflexion Hermione. Le dernier des Malfoy avait hérité de la prestance de son père et de la classe de sa mère. La jeune sorcière devait bien admettre que le mélange était plutôt réussi, chose sur laquelle elle n'aurait pas parié quinze ans auparavant. La fouine avait décidément bien tourné…

Son attention fut détournée de Draco par son mari qui venait de la rejoindre. Dans la précipitation, elle n'avait pas prit le temps de vraiment le regarder depuis qu'il l'avait sortie du lit. Et là, elle oublia Draco Malfoy. Severus Snape avait la distinction et le chic de la cinquantaine sorcière. Un homme dans la force de l'âge, sûr de lui, de ses envies, de ses désirs et cela le rendait follement séduisant aux yeux d'Hermione.

La classe de sa démarche, sa haute stature, sa posture fière, sa voix tellement belle, ses mains tellement adroites, son érudition… Un cocktail explosif pour une femme. Par Merlin, comment avait-elle pu ne pas se rendre compte de la valeur de cet homme, dix ans plus tôt ? Bien sûr, elle était trop jeune, lui-même n'était pas dans l'état d'esprit de s'enticher d'une élève. Quelle sotte !

Le temps avait bien fait les choses. Il les avait séparé, puis les avait réunis au bon moment. Juste quand elle avait eu besoin de lui pour avancer dans une nouvelle vie, et lui, pour l'aider à combattre sa mélancolie.

Severus lui posa la main sur les reins pour l'amener à sa place avec un rictus amusé.

—Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

—Je crois qu'Arthur vient de frôler l'attaque cardiaque. Il vient de se rendre compte que sa fille fricote avec Draco. Lucius l'a emmené dehors pour qu'il respire et pour lui expliquer la vie.

Hermione pouffa.

—Je voudrais bien être une petite souris pour entendre ce que le grand Malfoy est entrain de lui dire. Oh regarde, Molly sort comme une furie…

Severus fit mine d'avoir un frisson.

—Je n'aimerais pas être marié à un tel dragon.

Hermione éclata de rire.

—Tu ne sais pas comment je vais devenir… Peut-être serai-je pire que Molly. Car, au fond, elle est une bonne personne.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

—J'aurais dû t'épouser il y a dix ans ! Ainsi je t'aurais modelé à mon goût… Mais bon, je vais me contenter de…

Il ne put finir, Hermione venait de lui écraser la bouche de la sienne. Avec un grondement sourd, il l'enlaça et approfondit le baiser. Hermione fondit entre ses bras. Par Godric, que cet homme embrassait bien !

Autour d'eux, quelques plaisanteries fusèrent. Les invités étaient tous à table et attendaient que les mariés s'installent.

Avec un petit rire, il interrompit ce moment tendre pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

—Tu es tout ce dont je rêvais, Hermione. Ne doute jamais de moi.

À ces mots, la jeune sorcière refoula les larmes qui venaient à ses yeux et s'assit à côté de lui, avec Draco et Ginny à sa droite. De l'autre côté de Severus étaient assis Sophie puis Albus. Les autres invités s'étaient placés selon leurs affinités. Si bien qu'il fut amusant de voir Molly et Narcissa, assises l'une à côté de l'autre, discuter chiffons et layettes pour leurs futures descendances…

Sophie avait eu la bonne idée de faire un saut en Champagne et avait apporté quelques cartons de ce breuvage de fête. Les flûtes se remplirent magiquement et chacun leva son verre en direction des mariés. Après moult toasts, tous purent enfin déguster les fines bulles de ce vin effervescent.

Draco se tourna vers Hermione en reposant son verre.

—Et bien Granger, fit-il de sa voix trainante. Qui l'eut cru ? Toi, mariée à mon parrain.

—Tu trouves peut-être que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ? C'est ce que tu veux dire ? Une « sang de bourbe » ne fait pas bien dans ton entourage ?

Draco eut une grimace amère à cette provocation.

—Loin de moi cette pensée. Les années ont passé, les choses ont changé. Nous ne sommes plus obligés de faire semblant. Severus plus que les autres. Plus jamais cette expression ne sortira de moi. Voilà dix ans que je ne l'ai pas dite et je ne la redirai plus jamais de ma vie.

—Tu as changé, Draco, constata Hermione, et j'en suis heureuse pour mon amie.

—Toute ma vie je ferai en sorte d'être digne d'elle, car je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, fit-il tristement.

—Chacun porte sa croix. Toi, Severus, tes parents… Et pourtant, vous êtes tous là, parmi des gens qui ont appris à vous connaitre et à faire table rase du passé. Harry, Neville et les frères Weasley t'ont serré la main. Luna t'a embrassé. Tu dois être aussi digne d'eux. Quant à Ginny, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… elle t'aime ! Fit-elle avec un rictus moqueur que son mari n'aurait pas renié.

Draco eut un sourire soulagé.

—Merci…Hermione. Il faut bien que je m'habitue à toi, on risque de se rencontrer souvent…

L'air ennuyé qu'il prit la fit sourire. On aurait dit son parrain…

Son attention fut détournée par Severus qui lui prit la main. Albus s'était levé et demandait le silence.

—Mes amis, je ne vous ferai pas de discours, rassurez-vous. Juste vous dire combien je suis heureux de voir mes deux professeurs de potions réunis. J'attends désormais avec impatience d'avoir à célébrer un baptême.

Comme la salle poussait des cris de joies, il leva les bras.

—J'aimerais maintenant que le marié nous dise quelques mots. Je sais Severus, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter pour prévenir toute objection, que tu n'aimes pas exposer tes sentiments. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'ici, une personne a besoin de savoir ce que tu penses réellement d'elle. Ton épouse, Hermione.

Severus eut l'impression d'être un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture. Il était figé, tétanisé et il fallut un moment pour que les paroles d'Albus prennent tout leur sens. Evidemment qu'Hermione voulait savoir. Il le lui devait. Alors, surmontant son aversion pour le déballage de sentiments, il se leva et fit face à l'assemblée.


	26. Chapter 26 : L'aveu de Severus

Chapitre 26

Severus se leva et fit face à l'assemblée. Il regarda les personnes présentes dans la salle comme pour mettre chacun au défi de le traiter de lâche. Son regard s'attarda sur Harry. Il ne sut pourquoi, les prunelles vertes du jeune homme lui donnèrent la force de s'exprimer.

—Je…

Une petite main se glissa subrepticement dans la sienne et un grand calme l'envahit. Il sut alors ce qu'il allait dire.

—Je n'ai rien préparé. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Un ouragan nommé Hermione Granger a dévasté le monde autour de moi.

Quelques rires retentirent.

—Il y a… seize ou dix-sept ans, une petite fille arrivait en première année à Poudlard. Elle me fut immédiatement antipathique. Il faut dire que je n'appréciais pas grand monde… Et encore moins les élèves qui l'entouraient, railla-t-il en regardant Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête comme presque tous les présents mais, elle était mal à l'aise avec le fait que Severus se mette à nu ainsi. Elle tira doucement son bras pour qu'il se penche vers elle.

—Severus, tu n'es pas obligé…Chuchota-t-elle

—Chut, la coupa-t-il. J'en ai besoin autant que toi, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

—Il faut dire qu'elle était particulièrement énervante avec son doigt toujours levé ! Reprit-il.

Cette fois, Harry ne put s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel.

—C'est vrai ! Même moi, ça m'énervait qu'elle sache toujours tout. Je n'arrivais pas à briller aux yeux de notre professeur de potions !

La salle explosa de rire. Que de temps avait passé pour qu'il se permette pareille plaisanterie…! Même Severus eut un rictus amusé.

—Les seules fois où vous avez brillé, Potter, c'est quand vous avez eu entre les mains MON manuel avancé des potions… Bref, Miss Granger était tellement cultivée que je l'avais surnommée « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ».

Hermione eut un sourire. Il l'avait dit avec tellement de douceur qu'elle voulait bien qu'il l'appelle ainsi toute sa vie.

—Puis vinrent les années sombres, continua-t-il. Je vous passe les détails que vous n'aurez aucune envie de vous remémorer. Hermione Granger était là, le cerveau du « Trio d'Or ». Grâce à elle et à son intelligence, l'Ordre du Phénix a pu vaincre. Puis tout retomba. La pression, la panique, tout disparut. Et certains sombrèrent dans la dépression. Même la pratique des potions n'était pas assez forte pour me sortir de là.

La famille Weasley comprenait fort bien. Georges vivait mais il était comme amputé d'une partie de lui-même. Et s'il faisait le clown, c'était pour cacher son mal-être et sa tristesse.

Severus continua.

—Il y a quelques mois, Albus m'inscrivit au colloque de potions qui devait se dérouler en France.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis reprit d'un ton lugubre.

—Je fut tout de suite enthousiasmé !

Les éclats de rire retentirent dans toute la salle, surtout chez les professeurs qui se rappelaient très bien de ce moment.

—Arrivé sur place, Kingsley me présenta une jeune femme, soit-disant une ancienne élève. Je ne l'ai reconnue que le lendemain, lors d'une rencontre dans la forêt où nous étions chacun en cueillette. Inutile de vous dire la joie que je ressentis à revoir « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » !

Nouvel éclat de rire de l'assemblée. Hermione elle-même ne put retenir le sourire qu'elle essayait de cacher.

—Bref, j'ai retrouvé celle qui avait hanté six ans de ma vie avec sa main levée. Mais au fil du temps, j'ai découvert une jeune femme belle, talentueuse, généreuse, attentive, dévouée, sincère, honnête. Une femme comme je n'en avais jamais rencontré.

Sa voix se fit plus profonde, plus grave.

—Aujourd'hui, je voudrais remercier Merlin, Dieu, ou qui le revendiquera, peu importe. Hermione Granger est devenue Hermione Snape et je jure devant vous, de rester toute ma vie digne de l'honneur qu'elle me fait en m'épousant.

Hermione ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Elle savait la valeur du cadeau que lui offrait le Maître des Potions en s'exprimant ainsi devant tous leurs amis réunis. Elle pleurait tout en lui serrant la main.

—Hermione, même si je ne te le redis jamais, sache que je t'aime. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ne doute jamais de moi. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

La jeune sorcière se jeta dans ses bras sous les applaudissements et les sanglots des convives les plus sensibles. Même Lucius cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, prétextant une poussière inopportune.

Hagrid s'effondra dans les bras de Madame Maxime, bien opportunément. Minerva se réfugia dans ceux d'Albus pendant que Poppy Pomfresh s'essuyait les yeux avec sa coiffe et le professeur Chourave avec son tablier.

Narcissa tamponna discrètement son oeil droit à l'aide de sa serviette quand Molly se moucha bruyamment dans le grand mouchoir à carreau d'Arthur, lui-même pleurant sur le futur mariage de sa fille avec un Malfoy.

Devant tout cet étalage de bons sentiments, les tables se garnirent d'elles-mêmes. Le repas débuta par la phrase de circonstance prononcée par le directeur de l'école ;

—Que le festin commence !

L'allocution de Severus fut passée au peigne fin à mesure que les assiettes et les verres se remplissaient. C'était, pour beaucoup de ses élèves, une véritable découverte que celle de voir leur ancien professeur se livrer aussi intimement, avec ironie certes, mais aussi avec sincérité.

Les sentiments qu'il laissait paraître prouvaient la profondeur de son amour pour Hermione. Chaque personne dans la salle connaissant le Maître des Potions, savait que cet attachement perdurerait et qu'Hermione serait la seule et l'unique femme de sa vie.

C'était ce que souhaitait Ginny qui rêvait de vivre un tel amour. La rousse tressaillit quand elle sentit une main ferme se refermer sur la sienne. Tournant la tête, elle surprit les yeux gris de son voisin posés sur elle. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent plus jusqu'à ce que Draco se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se retrouva soudain serrée par des bras forts, contre un torse ferme.

Un grand silence s'était fait dans la salle. Même Georges ne pensait plus à amuser la galerie. Quand Ginny en prit conscience, elle se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de Draco et rougit furieusement. C'est alors que retentit une salve d'applaudissements.

Hermione se mit à rire en voyant l'air effaré de Ginny qui avait l'air d'avoir envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris. La jeune Weasley jeta un regard en direction de ses parents qui semblaient en grande discussion avec Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy. La jeune mariée se pencha vers son amie, derrière Draco.

—Respire Ginny, tout va bien.

—Je suis désolée, nous t'avons presque volé la vedette…pouffa-t-elle en échangeant sa place avec celle de son compagnon.

—Tout le monde aujourd'hui a quelque chose à fêter. Notre mariage, votre relation à Draco et à toi, la cordialité entre les sorciers autrefois ennemis… Regarde ! Fit remarquer Hermione. Ton père serre la main de Lucius Malfoy ! Grâce à vous deux les barrières d'antan sont abolies.

—Il aura tout de même fallu dix ans…

—Le temps n'a plus d'importance quand la paix est enfin là. Je suis presque certaine que ton refus à la demande en mariage de Draco il y a quelques mois, était à cause de ça. Tu n'étais pas certaine que vos familles accepteraient…

La jeune rouquine resta silencieuse quelques instants.

—Tu as raison, Hermione, j'avais peur du « qu'en dira-t-on » et de la réaction de mes parents. Mais mon amour pour Draco a été plus fort et a finalement vaincu. Mais il a fallu, pour ça, en passer par un mariage entre le professeur Snape et toi. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop exiger de toi… Se moqua-t-elle.

Hermione éclata de rire.

—Tu égalerais presque Severus en mauvaise foi, sur ce coup là, Ginny ! Je savais que Severus était pour moi avant que tu renoue avec Malfoy, je te le rappelle !

—Pfff ! Se gaussa l'autre. Tu as la mémoire courte quand ça t'arranges Hermione ! Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit quand je suis venue te retrouver dans ta tente, au coeur de la forêt de Champagne ? Je t'ai dit textuellement « l'amour vient de te frapper et tu ne t'en rends pas compte » ! Ose me dire que c'est faux !

La brune eut un sourire discret.

—Tu avais raison, Ginny. Mais à l'époque, Alex avait besoin de moi et je me devais de m'occuper de lui. Je l'aimais. Il avait fait tellement pour moi ! Jamais je ne l'oublierai.

Ginny hocha la tête, comprenant à demi-mot ce que voulait dire son amie.

—Je sais, Hermione. Alex a été ton mari et, même si les circonstances de votre mariage n'ont pas été édictées pour de bonnes raisons, vous avez partagé d'intenses moments qui imposent le respect. Mais il te faut vivre maintenant.

—Tu as tout compris. Avec Sophie, vous êtes les deux seules personnes desquelles j'attends l'approbation de mes actes, à fortiori de ce mariage.

—Tu l'as, mon approbation, comme tu as celle de ta belle-soeur. La mort des personnes n'efface pas ce qu'elles ont été pour nous. Elles sont au contraire les piliers de notre vie. Un socle sur lequel poser nos souvenirs, et duquel nous rebondissons pour continuer. Vis ta vie avec Severus ! Je suis persuadée que tu seras heureuse.

Hermione regarda son amie, troublée par son discours. Ginny avait acquis une certaine sagesse, ces dernières années et elle était contente de pouvoir dorénavant compter sur l'une ou l'autre.

—Pourrais-je récupérer ma femme Miss Weasley s'il vous plait, entendit la rouquine avant que son regard ne change de direction.

Les deux femmes avaient discuté ne se sachant pas observées par leur ancien professeur. Il n'avait pas réellement écouté leur échange. Non. Il s'était contenté d'observer sa femme et plus particulièrement les expressions de son visage. Celles-ci avaient changé au cours de la discussion. Hermione et Ginny étaient amies de longues dates. Les jeunes femmes avaient plaisir à se retrouver pour discuter. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça que son filleul apprécie la benjamine Weasley. De cette longue flopée de rouquins c'était sans doute celle qui était la moins agaçante. Il devait lui reconnaitre une vivacité d'esprit que possédait également sa femme. En parlant de son épouse, depuis qu'il avait demandé à la récupérer, il la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Celle-ci posait des iris rieurs sur lui.

Aucun des deux ne pensa plus à manger. Perdus dans la contemplation l'un de l'autre, les bruits de conversations et de couverts s'assourdissaient jusqu'à devenir un bruit de fond qui berçait leur désir. Les prunelles noires de Severus s'assombrirent encore plus alors qu'elles s'adoucissaient. Hermione sentit monter la fièvre en elle et, avançant la main, la posa sur la cuisse de Severus. Elle sentit le tressaillement qui le parcourut et souhaita fausser compagnie à ceux qui les entouraient pour se retrouver seuls dans l'intimité des cachots.

Le Maître des Potions se détacha avec peine du regard d'Hermione. Malgré la promesse des yeux d'ambre, il ne céda pas, le moment n'était pas encore venu d'abandonner les invités. Restons sérieux, pensa-t-il.

Il plongea dans ses pensées pour éviter de succomber à l'appel des sens. Il se revoyait, quelques mois plutôt, regarder Maître Dubreuil de haut, la clouer sur place en lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'il saurait lui donner du plaisir, la faire frémir en laissant traîner la main sur son dos lors du repas du colloque, la mettre en rage dans son laboratoire en Provence… Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les choses tourneraient ainsi entre eux deux, à cette époque.

Severus Snape avait l'intention de séduire la jeune sorcière, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il voulait la mettre dans son lit pour quelques heures de plaisir, sans plus. Mais quand il s'était réveillé ce matin, il avait su que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Il avait été comme frappé par la foudre et ne voulait en aucun cas être séparé d'elle. Qu'aucun autre sorcier ne mette la main sur elle, surtout. Elle était à lui, il était à elle.

Jamais Severus n'aurait ne serait-ce qu'imaginé ressentir un sentiment aussi violent, aussi exclusif. Il n'avait pas connu l'amour dans son enfance, encore moins dans son adolescence. Sa vie d'adulte n'avait été qu'une suite d'épreuves et de trahisons jusqu'à maintenant. Grâce à Hermione, la lumière avait fait irruption dans son quotidien sans prévenir. Cela lui était tombé dessus comme ça, brutalement, du jour au lendemain, c'était le cas de le dire. Une nuit d'amour avait suffi pour chambouler sa vie de fond en comble.

Une petite main se posant sur la sienne le sortit de sa méditation.

—Tu es loin, reviens vers moi, Severus, lui souffla Hermione.

Il eut ce demi sourire qui relevait le coin de sa bouche et qu'elle aimait tant. Il se pencha vers elle en murmurant.

—Serait-il réellement indécent de quitter la table maintenant ?

—Oui, assurément, pouffa-t-elle.

—Tant mieux, allons-y ! J'en ai assez et nous avons mieux à faire. Après tout, nous n'avons pas demandé de cérémonie…

Il se leva, lança un coup d'oeil à Albus et saisit le bras d'Hermione qui fut littéralement arrachée de sa chaise. Il contourna la table à grande enjambées, tirant derrière lui une Hermione rouge de confusion mais hilare.

Les invités les regardèrent partir, sidérés, avant de s'esclaffer et de se jeter sur les gâteaux qui venaient d'apparaître. Après tout, des jeunes mariés pouvaient bien quitter la table du moment que celle-ci restait bien garnie…

Les agapes durèrent toute la journée. Pendant ce temps, dans les cachots, …


	27. Chapter 27 : Le premier jour d'un mariag

En ce jour de tristesse et de désarroi, je poste les deux derniers chapitres de ma fic... En hommage à celui qui nous a fait tant aimer Severus Snape-Rogue, Alan Rickman. Qu'il repose en paix avec tous ceux qu'il a interprété, Severus, bien évidemment, Hans Gruber, le Shérif de Nottingham, Harry, le colonel Brandon, et tant d'autres... Toutes mes condoléances à son épouse Rima, à sa famille, à ses amis et à nous tous et toutes qui le vénérions. Alan, tu resteras vivant dans nos coeurs et dans nos plumes.  
J'ai encore plus, je crois, envie de faire connaître et apprécier ce personnage particulier de Severus, grâce à Mme Rowling. Tu l'as tellement bien incarné. Avec notre amour et notre admiration éternelle...

Chapitre 27

Les deux sorciers volaient littéralement dans les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. Arrivés en bas des marches, Severus propulsa une Hermione essoufflée contre le mur, amortissant le choc d'un bras dans son dos. Il plongea son autre main dans ses courtes mèches et lui infligea le baiser qu'il rêvait de lui donner depuis la célébration de leur mariage.

La jeune femme tremblait, le désir la taraudait. Severus la serrait tellement fort dans ses bras qu'elle ressentait la moindre forme de son grand corps. Le bras dans son dos glissa doucement pour se poser sur ses reins afin de la presser davantage contre lui.

Hermione haleta en sentant la dureté d'une certaine partie du corps du Maître des Potions. C'était une sensation plutôt nouvelle pour elle. Elle n'avait encore jamais trop expérimenté une telle proximité, une telle fougue surtout. La passion du Serpentard la bouleversait et la faisait fondre. Comme en cet instant, où il lui dévorait la bouche, une main ancrée sur une hanche, l'autre dans ses cheveux.

La sorcière noua ses bras autour de la nuque de Severus et se mit à onduler du bassin contre cette chaude protubérance. L'homme laissa échapper un son sourd, comme un gémissement de douleur. Le traitement que lui faisait subir Hermione mettait sa maitrise de lui-même à rude épreuve. Mais après tout, qu'importait que son self-control cède ? Ils étaient mariés et il pouvait se permettre toutes les fantaisies, comme celle de la prendre ici même, contre le mur du cachot.

La main gauche de Severus glissa sur sa cuisse et remonta, emportant avec elle la jupe longue de la jeune femme. Dans le mouvement, il souleva la cuisse pour la caler sur sa propre hanche et se mit à mimer l'acte. La main malicieuse s'insinua lentement à l'arrière des jambes féminines. Un long doigt rampa sous le tissu de sa culotte de dentelle et s'enfonça doucement dans sa féminité chaude et trempée.

Hermione s'appuya contre le mur, submergée de sensations, sans rompre le baiser. Le doigt quitta son abris et vint rejoindre les deux bouches soudées. Il s'introduisit dans celle de la jeune femme qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, se goûta. Le sombre professeur la regarda sucer son doigt avec avidité, le mordiller, le pomper. Il le replongea dans le brûlant coquillage, reprenant ses lèvres. De son autre main, il déboutonna son pantalon et sortit son sexe turgescent.

Hermione suffoqua quand elle comprit l'intention de Severus. Elle le regarda effarée.

—Pas ici, Severus…

—Personne ne nous dérangera, ne t'inquiète pas. Aucun de nous ne peux attendre, ronronna-t-il à son oreille. Tu en as envie autant que moi…

Sans plus de cérémonie, il écarta d'un doigt le tissu qui le gênait, plia les genoux, ajusta son épée brûlante et l'investit. Un même cri sourd jaillit d'eux et Severus resta un moment figé, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans la profondeur bouillante de son amante. Les muscles internes de celle-ci palpitaient, le serrant et le desserrant de façon spasmodique. Il respira profondément pour se retenir de la ravager. Lentement, il engagea quelques mouvement de va et vient.

Hermione se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier, proche d'exploser.

—Plus vite, souffla-t-elle.

Il obéit, accélérant progressivement le rythme, appuyant bien son pubis contre le clitoris gonflé de la sorcière. Mais il lui fallait plus. Il passa les deux mains sous ses fesses et la souleva. Elle put ainsi entourer les hanches de ses jambes et s'accrocher à son cou. —Ah ! Ouiiiii… Geignit Severus. Comme ça, oui, chaude petite sorcière…

Hermione se sentit partir, les mots de Severus déclenchant son orgasme. Elle cria en se resserrant autour de lui.

Il ne retint plus ses mouvements et fit aller et venir sur lui à un rythme infernal. Il ne sentait pas le poids de la jeune femme, perdu dans son plaisir. Quand il explosa en elle, il eut le reflex de se retourner pour s'appuyer contre le mur, n'ayant pas une totale confiance en ses jambes à cet instant précis…

L'orgasme refluait lentement. Doucement, Severus se laissa glisser le long du mur, jusqu'à se retrouver assis parterre, Hermione toujours empalée sur lui. Il entoura les épaules de la jeune femme pour la serrer contre lui, enfouit son nez dans le cou parfumé et se laissa aller à un bien-être inestimable.

Hermione quant à elle, sombrait petit à petit dans le sommeil. Severus la sentit se ramollir et la secoua doucement.

—Madame Snape, susurra-t-il à son oreille, avez-vous l'intention de passer la journée de vos noces dans ce couloir ?

—Mmmm… Ronronna-t-elle. Je suis très bien comme ça. Tu es très confortable.

—Moi, je trouve que le sol est dur. Alors permet-moi de récupérer ce qui est à moi et allons au lit.

Hermione ouvrit un oeil.

—Ce qui est à toi ? Demanda-t-elle perdue.

—Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas aperçu mais quelque chose de moi est resté en toi, chuchota-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

La jeune sorcière pouffa.

—Je pensais que tu allais me le laisser…

—Tant que tu voudras, sorcière affamée, mais pas ici. Aller, debout !

Hermione glissa doucement en arrière et aussitôt, elle ressentit une sensation de perte comme Severus se dégageait d'elle.

À peine s'étaient-ils rajusté, qu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Deux personnes plus exactement, qui dévalaient les escaliers en riant.

Severus, dans une réaction de défense, fit passer Hermione derrière lui et sortit sa baguette. Les deux intrus se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec le bâton d'ébène qu'ils connaissaient bien.

—Severus ! S'écria Draco en protégeant Ginny. C'est moi ! Enfin, nous !

Ginny, indéniablement pompette, gloussait et sautillait pour apercevoir Hermione par-dessus l'épaule de son amant.

—Draco ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ? S'enquit le Maître des Potions.

—Et bien… Le jeune blond eut la bienséance de paraître gêné. Nous avons pensé que, peut-être, vous seriez dans tes quartiers et que ceux d'Hermione seraient libres… Il n'est pas très prudent de transplaner quand on a trop bu…

—Indiscutablement, railla son parrain. Avez-vous le mot de passe ?

—Oui, oui, oui… Chantonna la rousse. Mais que faites-vous encore dans ce couloir, cela fait un moment que vous êtes descendu !

—Il y a des questions qu'il ne vaut mieux pas poser, Miss Weasley, gronda Severus.

—Pfff ! Pouffa-t-elle. Je suis sûre que vous faisiez des cochonneries…

Draco se racla la gorge, en l'attirant contre lui.

—Excusez-la, je crois qu'elle a un peu trop bu. je vais aller la coucher…

—Hé ! L'interrompit Ginny. ELLE est là, ELLE peut parler pour ELLE !

Se tournant vers Hermione, elle s'appliqua à rester stable.

—Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu, Hermione. Pense-tu que l'on pourraient rester un moment dans tes appartements pour ne pas risquer un accident ? Hic… Oh, pardon, fit-elle en rougissant, les mains sur la bouche.

La brune éclata de rire alors qu'un rictus railleur fleurissait sur les lèvres de Severus.

—Bien sûr, Ginny, vous pouvez rester toute la nuit, cela ne me dérange pas.

La rouquine se tourna vers son amant.

—Et bien Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Si tu veux que je t'épouse, il va falloir t'en montrer digne ! Au lit !

Et elle se dirigea au pas de charge chez Hermione, talonnée par un Draco se rengorgeant comme un paon.

Severus, consterné, suivait des yeux le couple qui disparaissait derrière la porte. Il reporta son regard sur Hermione et haussa les sourcils en disant :

—Un instant, j'ai cru voir Molly.

La jeune sorcière éclata encore une fois de rire, avant de tirer son mari par la main pour entrer chez lui. Le sorcier la suivit bien volontiers, laissant ses mains se balader sur le corps tout en douces formes de son épouse. À peine le salon traversé qu'ils étaient déjà nus et enlacés pour un baiser torride, empli d'un désir que l'intermède du couloir n'avait pas assouvi.

Dans l'urgence, Severus grogna ;

—Salle de bain !

Titubants, toujours en s'embrassant, ils se glissèrent dans l'immense douche et laissèrent couler l'eau chaude sur eux. Le Maître des Potions interrompit le baiser pour retourner doucement Hermione.

—Penche-toi, lui chuchota-t-il.

Le frisson qui parcourut la sorcière traduisit son émoi. La chaleur montait en elle. L'envie lui tordait les tripes. Docilement, elle se pencha en avant et écarta les jambes, dans l'attente de le recevoir en elle. La position permit à Severus de s'enfoncer doucement et de se regarder. La vision de lui-même prenant cette jolie femme faillit le faire basculer.

Hermione gémit en percevant la raideur accentuée du pénis de Severus. Les mouvements lents qu'il faisait lui permirent de ressentir une volupté encore jamais éprouvée. Il la remplissait pleinement et elle n'arrêta plus de geindre alors qu'il passa un bras sous elle pour caresser son sexe. Les longs doigts alternaient les attouchements sur son clitoris et les légères intrusions dans sa féminité, se caressant en même temps.

Les conséquences d'un tel traitement ne se firent pas attendre. Hermione eut l'impression de se désagréger en un million de particules qui s'éparpillèrent dans l'univers. Severus agrippa ses hanche et se répandit en elle dans un grondement sonore et une succession de plaintes. Ils eurent l'impression que leur jouissance les emportait très loin, dans des contrées encore jamais explorées. Mais ensemble. Leurs corps, leurs coeurs et leurs âmes liés.

Severus se retira avec douceur au bout de quelques minutes d'extase. Il la fit se redresser et la retourna pour la serrer dans ses bras. L'eau coulait toujours, les enveloppant de chaleur et de vapeur. Sans rien se dire mais sans se quitter des yeux, ils se savonnèrent mutuellement, se séchèrent et gagnèrent le lit du Serpentard, tout de vert et argent paré.

Hermione sombra dans le sommeil sitôt qu'elle fut dans les bras de Severus. Il eut un petit rictus amusé et laissa lui aussi l'endormissement le gagner. Mais celui-ci tarda. Ce qu'il vivait depuis quelques heures avec la sorcière lui semblait irréel.

Comment était-il passé, en quelques heures, de l'ombre de la solitude à la lumière éblouissante de l'amour ? Lui qui se complaisait seul, qui ne supportait pas la moindre contrainte, surtout celles apportées par les femmes, se retrouvait marié et heureux de l'être.

Il eut un léger sursaut en entendant soudain des cris assourdis en provenance de l'appartement à côté. Il jeta un oeil à Hermione qui dormait d'un sommeil profond. Un sourire affleura sur les lèvres fines du Maître des Potions. Apparemment son filleul et son amie avaient largement devancé leur nuit de noce…

Connaissant Arthur et Molly Weasley, il leur faudrait un temps d'adaptation à voir leur unique fille avec un Malfoy. Severus se promit d'interférer en faveur de celui-ci, connaissant la valeur de Draco. Les Weasley et lui n'avaient jamais été proches mais un respect mutuel ponctuait les rares rapports qu'ils entretenaient. Ils avaient toujours eu foi en lui, même au plus sombre de la guerre. Il avait la confiance d'Albus, donc ils lui faisaient confiance. Il s'était avéré, avec le temps, qu'ils avaient eu raison.

Nul doute qu'il y aurait un autre mariage, ces prochains mois. Severus s'était laissé dire que la première demande de Draco avait été rejetée. Avec raison. À cette époque, le jeune aristocrate avait décrété que Ginny Weasley serait sa femme et n'avait pratiquement pas laissé la parole à la jeune femme. Il s'était donc retrouvé un jour sur le palier de sa bien aimée, avec pour seule compagnie sa brosse à dents et les quelques boxers et paires de chaussette en fil d'Ecosse qu'il avait laissé chez elle.

Depuis ce jour, le jeune homme avait tenté par tous les moyens de reconquérir sa belle. Osant pour cela ouvrir son coeur à sa mère, il lui confia la tâche de convaincre Ginny. Narcissa fit contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur et, rien n'étant trop beau pour son fils chéri, amadoua la jeune sorcière aux cheveux de feu jusqu'à la persuader de revoir Draco. Le charme et l'amour du blond avait fini par séduire définitivement la jeune femme et elle avait finalement accepté d'être sa femme.

Restait maintenant à conduire Arthur à accepter ce gendre improbable. Ce n'était pas tant le jeune homme que son père qu'il lui fallait se résoudre à accepter ! Lucius et le sorcier roux avaient un contentieux vieux de plusieurs dizaines d'années et il faudrait au moins autant de temps avant qu'ils ne se tapent dans le dos en allant boire une bièraubeurre.

La fatigue eut raison du professeur qui glissa sans s'en apercevoir dans les bras de Morphée, sa délicate sorcière blottie contre lui.

Quand il se réveilla, la nuit était tombée. Un instant, il ne sut plus où il en était et se crut au temps où il s'éveillait à l'infirmerie après être revenu de chez Voldemort. Un mouvement le fit revenir à la réalité et il inspira profondément en voyant Hermione blottie entre ses bras. Elle dormait encore, ses petites mains posées sur son torse, sa tête sur son épaule.

Il eut une grande envie de la réveiller mais après la nuit précédente, l'émotion du mariage et le plaisir qu'ils s'étaient donnés quelques heures auparavant, la jeune femme avait besoin de se reposer. Et quand elle s'éveillerait, elle aurait faim…

Aussi, se leva-t-il doucement et se revêtit un peignoir. Sans bruit, il sortit de la chambre et appela un elfe pour lui commander de quoi se sustenter. Cinq minutes plus tard, la créature apportait un plateau comportant plusieurs sortes de salades, de la viande froide, du fromage, des fruits ainsi qu'une cruche de vin rouge du Sud de la France.

Il se dirigeait vers la chambre quand Hermione apparut, vêtue d'une de ses chemises blanches immaculées. Celle-ci lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Boutonné sommairement, le col relevé, le vêtement la rendait sexy en diable et Severus sentit le feu monter dans ses reins.

Le sarcastique professeur le devenait de moins en moins au fil des minutes passées auprès de sa femme. Il la contempla alors qu'elle approchait, son regard noir brillant de convoitise. Hermione sut tout de suite décrypter la flamme qui l'animait en cet instant et leva la main en riant.

—Stop ! Laisse-moi manger un morceau et je te promets d'être toute à toi ensuite !

Severus eut un petit rire et s'installa à ses côtés pour prendre des forces. Il leur servait un verre de vin quand on frappa à la porte…


	28. Chapter 28 : Epilogue

No comment...

Chapitre 28 : Epilogue

Severus s'apprêtait à leur servir un verre de vin quand on frappa à la porte…

Il fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien venir les déranger le soir de leurs noces, à plus de vingt heure ? D'un geste, et après avoir demandé l'avis d'Hermione, il ouvrit la porte. Ebahis, ils virent entrer un plateau se déplaçant dans les airs, sur lequel étaient posés une bouteille de champagne, quatre flûtes, ainsi qu'un assortiment de petits fours salés. Derrière le plateau apparurent Draco et Ginny, avançant sur des oeufs, guettant la réaction du Maître des Potions.

Se levant, celui-ci croisa les bras sur son torse, et toisa les importuns. Hermione retenait un fou rire devant l'expression apeurée de Ginny. La jeune rousse avait l'air d'avoir rajeuni de dix ou douze ans, et de se trouver face à son terrible professeur de potions, alors qu'elle venait de faire exploser son chaudron.

L'angoissant professeur se tourna vers Hermione.

—Serait-il malpoli de les renvoyer et de garder le plateau ?

—Sans doute, mais il n'est pas désagréable de partager un verre avec des amis…

—Si tu le dis, répliqua-t-il septique.

Draco éclata de rire car il venait de discerner la lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux d'onyx. Il poussa doucement Ginny vers son amie pendant qu'il venait serrer la main de l'homme qui avait guidé ses premiers pas dans sa vie d'adulte. Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans un mot, ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

Le regard que Draco et Severus échangèrent leur apprit le principal. L'un comme l'autre, ils avaient trouvé l'âme soeur, la compagne de leur vie. Le jeune Serpentard fut heureux de voir enfin son parrain heureux. Il l'avait eu comme professeur et mentor lors de ses années d'études et, grâce à lui, il ne s'était pas perdu en chemin. Puis Draco avait vu Severus sombrer après la guerre et n'avait su comment le sortir de l'ornière. Hermione Granger avait réussi et pour cela, il lui serait à jamais reconnaissant.

Severus, quant à lui, savait que son filleul se réjouissait pour lui et il constatait que la jeune Ginny avait changé le Serpent orgueilleux en un homme toujours sûr de lui, certes, mais aussi développant peu à peu une certaine forme d'empathie envers les autres.

Les deux Lionnes et leurs Serpents étaient promis à une jolie vie. Le froid professeur se réchauffa au fil des années, deux enfants l'y aidèrent. Il restait sarcastique, cinglant et intransigeant avec ses élèves mais plus jamais taciturne ni solitaire. L'amour d'Hermione était venu à bout du cynisme teinté de mépris que pouvait parfois laisser échapper son ancien professeur.

En se rendant dans cette forêt magique de la Champagne, Severus Snape n'avait pas l'intention de chercher le Trésor des Templiers. Pourtant, il y avait trouvé un joyau : l'amour d'Hermione…

FIN

Merci à toutes et tous pour vos lectures et reviews, à un de ces jours pour une nouvelle fic... J'ai déjà écrit un chapitre.

Comme vous commencez à me connaître, vous savez que je ne publie jamais avant d'agir terminé l'histoire. Alors... À dans quelques semaines, mois années... ?

Je vous embrasse et vive Alan, Severus, Snape, Rogue, Rickman !


End file.
